A Series Of Unfortunate Events
by Blazing Sceptile
Summary: Has nothing to do with the movie. Dialga, Deoxys and Giratina are forced to stay with their respective counterparts due to several incidents. DialgaxPalkia, DeoxysxMewtwo and ArceusxGiratina.
1. Causes and Effects

_ This is my first major shot at a multi-chapter Legendary fic. The pairings are ArceusxGiratina, DeoxysxMewtwo and PalkiaxDialga. Also, I know Dialga lives in the Temporal Tower in PMD2 but I chose to make her and Palkia live in separate halves of the Spear Pillar._

Summary_: _Due to another of Groudon and Kyogre's fights, Birth Island is sunk and Turnback Cave collapses. Also, Dialga's half of Spear Pillar is made by Arceus to undergo "mandatory renovations". As such, the three occupants of the various places find themselves forced to live with their counterparts.

**Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and will never, own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter One: **Causes and Effects**

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT!"

All the Legendaries gathered in the Hall of Origin winced as Arceus shouted, anger clearly present in her voice. The centaur-like Legendary turned around to face Groudon and Kyogre, who both smiled nervously.

"You two got into another fight. That's normal, but this ISN'T!" Arceus gestured in annoyance to a psychic screen she had created, which showed a split view of an island at the bottom of the sea and a collapsed cave.

"It's just an island and a cave-" Arceus cut off Groudon's protest.

"Not just ANY island and ANY cave! YOU TWO SANK BIRTH ISLAND AND TURNBACK CAVE! BY THE SAINTY OF ALL THAT IS SANE IN THIS WORLD, HOW DID YOU MANAGE TO DO THAT?!" Arceus roared. Once again, the other Legends winced.

"Well…" Kyogre's meek response was easily drowned out by Arceus' next statement.

"FIRST, YOU TWO NEARLY DESTROYED THE WORLD, THEN YOU TWO SINK AN ISLAND AND CAVE-IN A CAVE AT THE SAME FREAKING TIME! WHAT'S NEXT, ALTOMARE BECOMING THE NEXT POKE'LANTIS?!" Arceus screamed.

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. It would certainly make it easier for me to visit." Lugia remarked. Latias shot her a look, and she fell silent.

"Another problem to add to a seemingly never-ending list. There's still the living arrangements for Dialga as her half of the Spear Pillar's being renovated for uh… what was it again?" Rayquaza asked.

"Quote: Security Purposes. Unquote." Dialga replied. She shot a glance at Arceus, who was lecturing the armored lizard and the giant orca about various things.

"… with great power comes great responsibility…"

"Arceus watches too much movies. Personally, I don't understand why a movie about a human that can shoot webs and climb walls is so popular." Palkia remarked to his counterpart.

"At least it's better than the dramas about people transforming into armored warriors and fighting aliens-and sometimes each other- you watch." Dialga shot back, just as the God Pokemon finished her lecture.

"That's a new record! Ten minutes!" Mew said, loud enough for everyone to hear him. Arceus glared at him, and the pink feline fell silent. Before Arceus could say anything, a loud snore caught everyone's attention. All eyes immediately focused on the figure in the seat beside Mew's, who had his feet up on the table in front of every seat and was currently sleeping, miraculously unaffected by Darkrai and Cresselia's presence. Under the intense stare of the gathered Legendaries, the figure groaned and opened his eyes.

"Is the Meeting over yet?" He asked.

"No." All the other Legendaries responded simultaneously.

"So, what do we do now? Where will we live?" Deoxys asked, gesturing to both herself and Giratina.

"Well, according to the Legendary Lawbook, in the unprecedented event of a Legend being made homeless, he or she has to live with his or her counterpart indefinitely, or until he or she finds a home. This means that Deoxys will live with Mewtwo at the Cerulean Cave, Dialga will stay in Palkia's half of the Spear Pillar with him and Giratina will stay with…" Arceus fell silent as the truth dawned on her.

"NO! WHY ME?! I CAN BARELY TOLERATE ROCK MUSIC, LET ALONE DEATH-ROCK OR HIP-HOP! IMAGINE ALL THREE AT THE SAME TIME!" Arceus screamed, while changing back and forth between her various types. She paused for a moment in her usual form, somehow remaining calm.

"Oh, and everyone's dismissed. WHY?! ARGH, I HATE THIS JOB!" She continued screaming, while cursing and swearing at random intervals. The other Legendaries stared, too shocked by their leader's actions to move. After all, it wasn't every day that they got to see the white centaur that was Arceus screaming, cursing and swearing while slamming her head multiple times into the various pillars and walls that somehow never collapsed.

"You alright?" Mesprit asked Deoxys. "I can feel nervousness radiating from you."

"I'm fine." Deoxys said. Before the Being of Emotion could say anything else, a voice from the end of the Hall interrupted her.

"You should know the way to my cave, Deoxys. Just don't expect a warm welcome." With that, Mewtwo teleported off.

"He's such a loner." Mesprit remarked. "I think you're going to have a good time living in a cave."

"I highly doubt it." Deoxys replied.

"Why not? Living in a cave isn't so bad."

"It's not the cave. It's the person living in it." Deoxys shuddered. "Ever since he got over his obsession of break-dancing, he's been doing numerous scientific experiments in that cave of his." An image of Mewtwo laughing maniacally in a lab surfaced in the mutant bacteria's brain.

"I get your point. Good luck out there." Mesprit said as she turned and teleported off.

* * *

"So I get to live with you? At least I don't have to move anywhere." Dialga remarked to her counterpart.

"Whatever. Just don't let your clock collection ring wildly." Palkia said as he continued to watch the goddess bash her head against the wall.

"She really needs a time out." Dialga said. "Mabye I should give her one…"

"No, don't. The last time you gave me one, I had to search for the freaking diamond on your chest in my human form!" Palkia nearly screamed.

"By the way, why didn't Arceus ask Groudon to raise Birth Island from the depths?" Dialga asked.

"If she did, she would be contradicting the rule that she put in place one year back: Groudon or Kyogre can create more land or sea only once a year. So, we're going to have to wait a while before the time limit expires." The Legendary of Space pointed out.

"I see. Well, I better get my stuff before Arceus' hired Rhyperiors move in." Dialga turned and started walking away.

"Yeah. See you later." Palkia replied as he tore a hole in reality and stepped through the rift.

* * *

"WHY? WHY? WHY?!" Arceus screamed as she raised her head from the wall. Turning away from the head-shaped like crater in it, she screamed again. "WHY MUST THE FORSAKEN BOOK STATE IT THAT WAY?! ARGH, _I'M_ SUPPOSED TO BE THE ONE MAKING THESE DECISIONS AND YET I HAVE TO FOLLOW THE RULES OF A STUPID, DAMMABLE, FREAKING _BOOK!_"

Giratina simply watched the goddess' antics from the other end of the Hall. The centipede of death said nothing until Arceus finally slowed down.

"Uh, Arceus?"

The white centaur's head snapped up, eyes that constantly shifted in color striking Giratina with their piercing glare.

"You'll be glad to know that my entire music collection survived the cave-in."

That single sentence re-ignited Arceus' desire to smash her head into the wall.

* * *

_That's chapter 1. Please tell me what you think of it and review._


	2. We Have Arrived!

_Here's Chapter 2. Thanks to all reviewers for, well, reviewing._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, nor the following songs referenced, or Kamen Rider Kiva.**

**Destiny's Play, by TETRA-FANG**

**Individual System, by TETRA-FANG**

**Fight for Justice, by TETRA-FANG **

**Break the Chain, by Tourbillon**

**Also, the lyrics are direct-translations from the Japanese ones and as such they don't exactly match up, although I modified them slightly to fit the rhythm of the song. (Don't own them, either.).**

* * *

Chapter 2:** We Have Arrived!**

"Give me a hand here, will you?"

The Legendary of Space snorted as he watched his counterpart though his ruby-red eyes. Dialga, frustration written all over her expression, pushed a massive box about the same size as her towards the line that indicated the start of Palkia's half of the Spear Pillar.

"Why should I? You look like you need some exercise anyway." Palkia teased.

Dialga growled under her breath. The fact that she was the third heaviest Legendary on the planet earned her a lot of insults and teasing from the pink-streaked white dragon of space. She ignored him and focused on getting the box past the white streak on the floor. Dialga had wanted the Pillar divided in half in such a way that she would get either the top or bottom half but a certain white, four legged Legendary had insisted on it being divided down the middle.

"Forget it. Those stubby hands of yours won't help much anyway."

"At least it's better than having four paws." Palkia retorted, before turning around and slashing the air in front of him. Glancing at the rift he had formed, he nodded before turning his head back to face Dialga.

"Just go through here. It'll be much faster." He said, before stepping aside.

"Why are you helping me now?" Dialga asked, puzzled at her counterpart's actions.

"Because the next episode of Kiva's coming up, and I don't want to miss it." Palkia replied, before creating another rift and stepping through it. Dialga shrugged, before pushing the box through the first one. It disappeared in a flash of light, and the Legendary of Time hesitated as she stepped up to it.

"Well, here goes nothing." She said, before stepping into the rip in the time-space continuum.

* * *

In the room next to Palkia's, a rip in space materialized out of nowhere and a box was deposited onto the ground. That was followed by the figure of the blue Legendary of Time, who doubled over the moment her paws touched solid ground. She shook her head, trying to dispel the disorientation that had appeared the same instant as the intense nausea. It felt as though a hand had reached in, grabbed Dialga's guts and reassembled them the wrong way around.

"Man, when that idiot told me to use the rift, he didn't say anything about _this_…" Dialga grimaced, the nausea starting to fade. She glanced around, before realizing that the room was the one next to Palkia's. Getting up, she headed to the box that contained all her possessions and began unpacking. For reasons she didn't understand, her mind kept drifting to Palkia and how they used to be good friends. Now, it seemed that the years had sundered their once-close friendship.

"Perhaps I can rebuild our friendship." She thought to herself as she continued to unpack.

* * *

"ARGHH!"

Arceus covered her ears for the hundredth time since Giratina arrived. Even though the door to his room was closed, the sounds that his songs made resonated through the Hall of Origin. No matter where she went, the goddess could still her the beats of the centipede of death's music. Finally, she snapped.

"THAT'S IT! I CAN'T STAND IT ANYMORE!" She bellowed, throwing open the door and glaring at her counterpart, who simply looked up as his latest song ended.

"Yo! Want to join me and sing this song?" He asked, raising an album cover. When the God Legendary didn't respond, he shrugged and simply inserted the disc into the player he brought along. As the song started, Arceus started to curse and he started to sing.

I can't stop this mysterious living thing, I'm waiting for that moment

_As the voice of Justice slowly fades (People waiting for)_

_Pain and anger, followed by a vow,_

_Who will be the right one?_

_The white warrior that awaits his fate (Just you Ready to go)_

_Only the Chosen Ones have the Power to connect all history…_

_Reach for the sky! Be admired_

_Believe that you can reach that blue sky_

_Reach for the sky! Till you do_

_I can sacrifice it all…_

_The view that I know, the danger that arrives,_

_The one who is targeted_

_Even with your life, you can't replace it (People waiting for)_

_There's that shout again, who's next?_

_Who will ever rise up?_

_The white warrior that abandoned all his indecision (Just you Ready to go)_

_Wishing for more power than I ever had,_

_I will run to the future_

_Reach for the sky! Dare to dream_

_I dream that someday I can retrieve that blue sky_

_Reach for the sky! Stretching my hand up_

_I don't care how much I am wounded_

_Even though time changes, my wishes are still the same_

_Where do my wishes go to? In the maze?_

Arceus sighed as she heard only the guitar and the keyboard sounds after that. Just when she thought it was over, the song resumed again.

Reach for the sky! Be admired

_Believe that you can reach that blue sky_

_Reach for the sky! Till you do_

_I can sacrifice it all…_

_Who can control, White Justice the Individual-System?_

"First, something about Destiny, then about breaking chains. Then it was about someone fighting for justice and now this!" Arceus muttered to herself as Giratina finished the song. "I hate this!"

The moment those words left her lips, the pounding beats of death-rock music began playing once more. As Arceus covered her ears, she briefly wondered how she was going to survive the following days.

* * *

"What the hell is THIS?"

Deoxys simply stared at what was in front of the Genetic Pokemon's cave. Had she had a mouth, it would have hit the ground.

"Danger. Out of bounds. No entry." A mechanical robot vaguely resembling the occupant of the cave repeated over and over. The robot was about two times her height and was waving its hands up and down. Spikes were scattered all over the ground in front of the entrance, and barricades with the words "No Entry" painted on them were placed behind the spikes.

"Well, at least he was right about one thing." Deoxys said. "This certainly isn't a warm welcome."

The mutant bacteria took a deep breath before telekinetically lifting the two bags that contained her possessions over the spikes and barricades. "Looks like I'm going to have to jump over all those." She thought to herself. Taking a few steps backward, she sprinted toward the entrance and jumped before her foot touched the spikes. Just as she did so, the ground in front of her rose up ten feet and that beneath her opened up, revealing a fast-flowing underwater current.

"Oh, crap." Deoxys barely had enough time to mutter those words before she slammed face-first into the wall and fell into the water, which quickly washed her in the current's direction.

* * *

"That was absolutely uncalled for!" Deoxys muttered under her breath as she pulled herself ashore. She shivered, the damp air in the cave making her even colder than she already was.

"I trust you had a safe journey here?" came a voice from her side. Glancing in that direction, Deoxys saw a figure emerge from the shadows.

"What do you think?" the DNA Pokemon hissed.

"Hm… for someone who's made up of adenine, thymine, guanine and cytosine, you look pretty fine to me." Mewtwo replied, before tossing the two bags that Deoxys had levitated over toward her.

"You'd best get settled in as soon as possible. I don't exactly care where you want to sleep or which area you want, as long as you don't select the basement."

"Why not the basement?" Deoxys inquired as she grabbed her stuff.

"Because that's where _I_ live." Mewtwo replied calmly, before teleporting off. Deoxys sighed, before starting her search for a suitable place to sleep.

"This cave should do the trick." The mutant DNA remarked, as she blasted a stray Zubat that was annoying her with a Psychic attack. Glancing into the said cave-within-a-cave, Deoxys noted that it was empty.

"Finally, a place that isn't occupied." She muttered, before placing her stuff on the ground and beginning to unpack.

* * *

_End of Chapter 2. As always, please review._


	3. Communications Breakdown

_Alright, here's chapter 3. My exams are coming in about a week, so my update speed will slow down considerably after this. I should be back by end of August. Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapters. This chapter focuses more on Arceus and Giratina, while the next will focus on Dialga, Palkia, Mewtwo and Deoxys._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 3:** Communications Breakdown**

Arceus was pretty pissed off, and it had nothing to do with the fact that she was the leader of a group of rowdy Legendaries. It had everything to do with a certain underworld guardian that was currently causing her so much distress.

"Twenty-two hours! How long more is that centipede going to blast his music?!" Arceus muttered to herself as she struggled to get some sleep. Ever since her counterpart moved in, she had to tolerate music of every single kind for hours on end and sleep, while once seemed easy, now was practically impossible.

"I've had it! Either he stops that music or I'm going to personally ensure that that blasted player of his won't play another song!" With that, Arceus flung aside (correct, _aside_, not open) the door and stomped towards the room directly opposite hers. With a blast of psychic energy, she flung the door to her counterpart's room open.

"Yo! Have you come to ask me out on a date or something?" The calm voice of Giratina was a stark contrast to the goddess' near-hysteria.

"No. Now TURN THE DAMMED PLAYER OFF AND GET A LIFE BEFORE I GIVE YOU A ONE-WAY TICKET TO HELL!" Arceus screamed.

"There's no need." Giratina replied, pulling out a photograph of the gateway at Turnback Cave. "My ticket's already there, except it's buried under tons of rubble."

Arceus snapped. All over Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh, the skies turned black and thunder and lightning split the sky with an ear-splitting crash.

"Giratina?"

"Yes, oh Holy Highness?" He replied with a smirk.

"If that freaking player doesn't shut up within the next five seconds, I'm going to make sure it does. PERMANENTLY!" The God Pokemon hissed, emphasizing the last word. In response, Giratina whipped out a pair of headphones, plugged them into the player and simply turned his back to his counterpart.

"Why the HELL won't you using those things in the first freaking place?" Arceus nearly screamed.

"Because I was lazy to plug them in." Came Giratina's nonplussed reply before he turned back to his music. Arceus wanted to decapitate the Death Legendary right there and then and hang his head over her fireplace but stopped, remembering the fact that it would do her more harm than good and that she didn't have a fireplace to begin with. She sighed, before slamming the door and heading toward the communication room in the Hall. She had built it to monitor the other Legendaries and also to serve as a platform for the Legends to keep in touch with one another. Practically everyone had their own, only that hers was the central one and it received all messages before sending them to their respective recipients.

"Welcome, Lord Arceus." The psychic voice that she had built into the system spoke. "You have no new messages. Would you like to send one?"

Arceus simply ignored the voice. As tempting as that sounded, she couldn't make it voice-activated as the last time she tried to do so, it interpreted 'No' as 'Go' and simply spammed messages left and right, up and down. The white centaur swept her powerful gaze across the monitors, noting with unhappiness that those representing Birth Island and Turnback Cave were shrouded in static.

"Might as well grab a quick snack. After all, what could happen in five minutes?" Arceus remarked, as she left the room.

How wrong she was.

* * *

"Let's see here…" Arceus peered into her fridge's various compartments. After selecting no fewer then six fillings, she psychically assembled them into a massive sandwich that she placed on a plate and levitated beside her as she began to turn around.

"Mind grabbing the potato chips for me?" A very familiar voice called from the other end of the Hall.

"Get them yourself, lazy bum." The goddess muttered. The moment those words left her lips, the heavy beats of heavy-metal music began resonating around the Hall.

"ARGH!" With a cry of frustration, the severely pissed off goddess grabbed the bag of chips and hurled it with enough psychic force to smash a hole in the door of her counterpart's room.

"Thanks! I'm not paying for the repairs!"

Swearing under her breath, Arceus made her way back to the communication room.

"Welcome, Lord Arceus. You have thirty unread messages."

Arceus' eyebrows rose instantly. Walking over to the console, she realized that the voice was not exaggerating. She opened the first one.

_"Hi Arceus, Suicune here. Can I have your permission to murder- ARGH DAMM IT!"_ The water wolf dodged a flying pie and finished her sentence. _"- Raikou and Entei?"_ She dodged another pie.

_"I won't wait for an answer!"_ With that, the screen switched to audio mode, with the wolf swearing and cursing and the frantic footsteps of someone running away.

"Message one terminated. Would you like to view message two?"

Arceus heaved a sigh of relief after the first message. Hopefully, the remaining twenty-nine would be similar ridiculous requests.

"Message ten playing."

The screen changed to that of a flower garden, with shouts and curses in the background. A hedgehog with a bush-like back frantically spoke.

_"Arceus, Shaymin here. Would you please send someone to help me here before my garden gets destroyed by- NO NOT THE ORCHARDS!"_

That message caught Arceus' attention before it terminated.

"Message eleven."

The same flower garden snapped back into view, with a very familiar land lizard and blue whale fighting in the background. Dozens of Roselias, Roserades and Bellossoms were desperately trying to hold them back.

_"Damm it Arceus! Where the hell are you?"_ Shaymin's voice snapped on. There was a loud roar, before Groudon sent Kyogre flying with a toss of his claws.

"Message twelve."

The screen changed to that of a cave, with maniacal laughter in the background. Deoxys glanced around quickly before speaking.

_"Arceus, Mewtwo asked me to tell you that his latest invention is ready for testing. He requested for two voluntary Legends to be test subjects."_

Arceus grinned, for once. She could think of two very suitable candidates.

"Message thirteen."

The garden from Message Eleven reappeared, only this time the Roselias, Roserades and Bellossoms were firing Bullet Seeds at the two other Legendaries.

_"WHERE ARE YOU, ARCEUS!"_ Shaymin's voice was extremely strained and frantic. The hedgehog jumped aside as a Hyper Beam hit the ground where she stood a moment ago, cutting the message short.

"Messages fourteen through twenty-four were cut off before anything could get through. Would you like to skip straight to message twenty-five?"

Arceus quickly opened the twenty-fifth one, beads of sweat rolling down her back.

The screen was static for a moment, before it resolved into a picture of the three Legendary birds at a card table, trying to stack a house of cards.

_"Arceus! Want to join us?"_ Moltres asked, before the message ended.

"That was normal." Arceus thought, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Message twenty-six."

The screen changed to that of the now-wrecked garden, with Hyper Beams, Hydro Blasts, Fire Blasts and Solarbeams hitting the ground at random spots.

_"WHERE THE FREAK ARE YOU, ARCEUS?! I HOPE YOU'RE NOT EATING A SANDWICH OR SOMETHING!"_ Shaymin screamed hysterically. Arceus gulped nervously, quickly pushing aside the sandwich that she had been eating. There was a loud scream as ten Roserades were hurled in one direction and fifteen Roselias in the opposite one.

"Rough day, huh?"

Arceus whirled around at the sound of Giratina's voice. The Death Legendary stared at the screen as he took off his headphones and hung them aroung his neck. Arceus turned back as the next message played. This time, it showed the white hedgehog hiding behind a fallen tree.

_"ARCEUS! IF YOU WEREN'T OUR LEADER I WOULD HAVE MASSACERED YOU A LONG TIME AGO! LOOK WHAT THEY DID TO MY BELOVED GARDEN!"_ Five more Roserades flew overhead and a Hyper Beam sent three Bellossoms into the air.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt." Giratina remarked as the Grass-types smashed into the ground about fifty feet away.

"Messages twenty-seven though thirty are the same ones, sent multiple times. Playing message thirty."

The screen showed the Legendaries of Land and Sea being held back by other Legends. Shaymin, looking extremely satisfied, turned to the camera and spoke.

_"Well, looks like the others managed to bring them under control. I wonder what you and Giratina were doing _alone_?"_ Shaymin said. Arceus' eyebrow twitched.

_"Well, we'll be bringing them to you now."_ Palkia spoke, shoving the other tiny-compared to him- Legend aside. He created a rift with a slash of his claws, and motioned for everyone to step through. Dialga was frantically trying to convince everyone not to step in but to no avail. Sighing, she stepped into the rift herself, before Palkia and Shaymin entered, with the former closing the rift.

"Message ends. Would you like to save your messages?"

Arceus glanced at Giratina, who gave her an 'I don't care' look. The goddess quickly hit the 'Delete' button, before she heard sounds of people retching outside the door.

"Must be the side effects of the rift." Giratina remarked. Arceus silenced him with a look, before turning around and walking toward the main hall where she was certain everyone was.

* * *

_Chapter 3's done. This and the next one will take place around the same time and this can be considered a preview of the chaos. You guys should know the drill._

_Oh, and no Roserades, Roselias and Bellossoms were harmed in the making of this fic._


	4. Get A Life

_Whew, finally my exams are over… for now. The final's coming up in a month or so, so I'll still be able to write, although not for the duration of the exam. This chapter takes place approximately around the same time as the previous one and focuses more on Dialga, Palkia, Deoxys and Mewtwo._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or Double-Action Sword Form.**

* * *

Chapter 4:** Get a Life**

"Palkia! Stop staring at the bloody screen!" Dialga hissed, frustration clearly evident in her voice. Her counterpart was currently in her room, watching another episode of his favorite drama series on her computer. His had crashed after sixteen hours of non-stop use.

"Just until this episode is over, Dialga!" Palkia replied back, casting the Legendary of Time a quick look. On the screen, a white-armored warrior with a golden cross on his chest plate was currently fighting an alien with a pistol that had a long grip. Although Dialga had to admit that the costumes and the fighting was rather interesting, it didn't dull her desire to drag her pink-streaked counterpart away from the computer before hers suffered the same fate as his.

"No choice then." She muttered under her breath, levitating about fifteen of her clocks from her collection that she had placed in one corner of the room, setting their timers to ring two minutes later, into various positions around Palkia, who somehow never noticed.

The Time Legendary began counting down the seconds.

"Fifty-five…"

The armored warrior on-screen tilted the pistol sideways before slamming his free hand into the bottom of the grip, causing it to shift to the other end of the barrel. He then swung it out, extending it so that it became a blade of sorts.

"Twenty…"

Palkia continued to stare at the screen, unaware of what was going to happen.

"Two, one, time out."

Fifteen clocks rang simultaneously. These weren't ordinary clocks, however, as each had been modified by Dialga to make them extra loud with additions such as a recording of a fire engine's siren, a hazard warning alarm, a foghorn and other strange stuff. Yet, all had one common purpose: to get the person's attention, and they succeeded in that assignment admirably.

"WHAT THE HECK!?" Palkia jumped from his seat upwards, slamming into the ceiling before landing in an unceremonious heap on the ground. Dialga smirked, before setting the computer on 'Shut Down' and turning to face her counterpart, who glared daggers at her with those red eyes that were so similar to hers.

"You seriously need to get out more, you know that?" The Dragon/Steel type Legendary remarked.

"You could have just used one clock!"

"I could have." Dialga smiled. "But I chose not to. Had to make sure you heard it. Now I'm going to make sure you get a life outside the dammed screen."

"And exactly how are you going to do that, genius?" Palkia asked.

"By dragging you out with me." With that, Dialga hoisted her counterpart onto her back before he could protest and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Finally, it's complete! Although there're a few bugs left in the system, it should work at last!" Mewtwo said, looking very pleased with himself. He laughed, not noticing Deoxys watching him carefully.

"His laughter's creepy." She thought, before her gaze shifted to his latest invention, which was shrouded in shadows and thus all she could see was a faint outline.

"Wonder what it does? He did say he needed two Legends to test it out… I just hope that nothing goes wrong." Deoxys shuddered, as she remembered one of his previous experiments that shrunk an unfortunate Darkrai.

* * *

_"You sure this'll work?" The Phantom Legendary asked. Mewtwo was calibrating a rifle-like device with strange flashing lights and many buttons along its side._

_"Don't worry, Darkrai! I'm sure that nothing will go wrong… almost." Mewtwo replied._

_"Thanks for the reassuring words, wise-guy."_

_There was a click, before Mewtwo, satisfied with his invention, closed the panel he had been modifying and raised the device, pointing it at Darkrai._

_"Now this shouldn't hurt at all. After all, you're a phantom!" Mewtwo remarked, before pulling the trigger. A beam of light hit the 'test subject', and flared so bright that every Legendary, who were observing the test, had to look away._

_"How did it go?" Darkrai's voice was heard. The only difference was that it was incredibly high-pitched, but he didn't seem to notice. The light died down, revealing the King of Nightmares in one piece, no taller than ten centimeters._

_"Aww, he's so cute!" Cresselia remarked, as the other Legends struggled to contain their laughter._

_"DAMM IT! I'M A LIAR, DECEPTIVE, IRRITATING AND ANYTHING BUT CUTE! DON'T CALL ME THAT, YOU IDIOTIC LUNAR SWAN! AND CHANGE ME BACK THIS INSTANT!" Darkrai bellowed. Apparently, his voice had not become softer even after being shrunk._

_"I regret to inform you that there's a cool-down time of twenty-four hours on this device." Mewtwo spoke._

_"WHAT?!"_

_Cresselia moved to Mewtwo's side. "By any chance, are you selling that thing?"_

_Before he could reply, Cresselia quickly sidestepped a miniature Shadow Ball, which slammed into Mewtwo with the force of a life-sized one and sent him flying into a wall._

_"I still have all my powers even at this size." Darkrai remarked._

* * *

"Alright, he seriously needs a life." Dexoys said to herself when she noticed Mewtwo was still congratulating himself on his latest invention. She decided to take matters into her own hands and marched into the man-made Pokemon's room in Normal form, grabbed Mewtwo by his shoulder and dragged him out of the room with one hand.

"Hey, what the hell? Let me go!" Mewtwo nearly shouted.

"You need to interact with people more, and not just machines!" The DNA Legendary said calmly, as she continued to drag him out of his room and eventually out of the Cerulean Cave.

"Now, why am I here with you of all people?" Mewtwo asked Deoxys as they stood in one of the busy streets in Lilycove City. Both Legendaries were in their human form, with Mewtwo wearing a cap that hid most of his purple hair except for a few streaks across his eye and dressed in a white shirt and blue pants. Deoxys wore a dark purple shirt, black pants and her maroon-colored hair was neatly slicked back.

"Because you need to get a life outside your experiments. Now just try not to Psychic everything in your way, ok?" Deoxys replied. She selected one street at random and started walking along it, while Mewtwo simply followed her, cursing and swearing under his breath on how much time he was wasting on this 'outing'.

Both Legendaries, however, didn't notice three pairs of eyes, one green, one red and one blue watching them with interest. One of them finally spoke to the other two.

"Looks like my sister's all grown up."

* * *

"Please don't tell me we're shopping for clocks or something like that." A man with pink-streaked hair said. His red eyes were locked onto his companion with frustration.

"Then what would you rather shop for in Lilycove, Palkia?" The Legendary of Time said to her counterpart's human self. She also had red eyes similar to those of Palkia and her sky-blue hair had lines of silver in it.

"Well, I'd rather spend my time looking for discs of-"

"Forget I ever asked, Palkia." Dialga cut him off before he could finish his sentence.

"So, where do you want to go? You were the one who dragged me out here in the first place, after all. And if you say something stupid like the museum, I'm going to kill you." The Space Legendary in human guise asked.

"Well, you're going to have to wait for the chance to kill me. I was thinking of the mall. There should be sufficient things there to keep even you occupied." Dialga said.

"Eh, whatever." Palkia replied, before walking toward the entrance of the mall, Dialga following him a few moments later. Before they entered, however, the sky, which was once blue, turned obsidian-black and thunder rumbled in the air.

"Arceus must be severely pissed off." Dialga remarked to her counterpart, who nodded in agreement.

"Where first?" Dialga asked, glancing around the mall. Palkia walked over to the display of the mall's layout.

"Arcade? Figured we should kick back a bit since we're out here." came his response, as he looked at the display.

"Sounds good to me. What's the quickest way to get up there?"

"Excluding the use of my powers, I'd say we should take the escalators. They're way faster than the elevators, or lifts as other people like to call them."

"Hurry up, then!" Palkia glanced up to see that Dialga was waving impatiently at him from the second floor of the mall. He muttered under his breath, before quickly taking the escalator and catching up to his counterpart outside the arcade.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting here for ages!" Dialga, wearing a fake white beard that she somehow managed to acquire along the way, teased.

"Whatever. Now take that beard off. You look ridiculous wearing it." Palkia said, ignoring her comment.

"Like you'd look any better wearing it in my place." Dialga told him. Palkia simply took the beard from her outstretched hand and wrapped it around his neck like a scarf. Dialga snickered slightly, before turning around and walking into the arcade. Palkia removed the beard from his neck, stashed it into a bag that he had brought along from the Pillar and joined Dialga inside.

"You can pay me back later." Dialga said, as she tossed a packet of coins to Palkia who caught it expertly with one hand.

"Want to try the pinball machine?" Palkia asked.

"Sure." With that, Dialga inserted a few coins into it and began playing. She managed to get a decent score, even with the help of tilting the machine, before running out of extra balls.

"That's against the rules, you know that?" Palkia remarked.

"Why don't you try it, show-off?" She responded. In response, Palkia took out a few coins of his own and started the game. He managed to reset the high score, due to the fact that he simply used his space-bending powers to ensure that the ball went exactly where he wanted it to go.

"That's unfair!" Dialga pointed out.

"At least I didn't tilt." Her counterpart replied, a slight smile on his face.

* * *

"Stop staring at the science equipment, Mewtwo!" Deoxys hissed.

"Imagine what wonders we could make…" Mewtwo whispered, not to Deoxys but to the equipment he was staring at. He was attracting many curious stares from passer-bys, which he seemed oblivious to.

"You forced me to do this." Deoxys muttered. She grabbed Mewtwo by the ear and dragged him away, with Mewtwo still staring at it as though it was a beautiful woman.

"Snap out of it already!" Deoxys shouted in the Genetic Pokemon's ear after she noticed that he was still staring.

"What the… where are we?" Mewtwo asked, shaking his head.

"On Earth, idiot." Deoxys replied. "Now make yourself useful and hold these." She added, handing over four bags.

"What's in these?" Mewtwo asked, grimacing slightly under the weight of the bags.

"Candy for Mew, seeds for Shaymin, video disks for Palkia, clocks and stopwatches for Dialga, CDs for Giratina, earplugs for Arceus and other stuff the guys may need." The mutant bacteria replied calmly.

"How much did you spend on all those stuff?" Mewtwo asked. In response, Deoxys handed him a pile of receipts, which he quickly scanned one by one, doing mental calculations in his brain.

"Seven hundred and fourteen dollars?! Have you lost your head or something?" Mewtwo nearly screamed. "That's way above the two hundred we limit ourselves to!"

"Nope, as you can clearly see that my head is still attached to my shoulders. As for your second statement, I took the liberty of taking your allowance for the next three months to pay it off, along with my current one."

"WHAT?!" Mewtwo's shout attracted quite a bit of attention, with some people muttering about how young couples were these days. One of Mewtwo's human form's eyebrows twitched in annoyance. There was no way he was going to fall in love with the DNA Pokemon of all people…

"Hey, you there?" Deoxys waved one hand in front of Mewtwo's face, who slapped it aside gently in frustration.

"Good. You want to go to the mall?"

"Suit yourself." Mewtwo said, already turning towards the building's direction.

* * *

"Uh, Palkia?" Dialga said to her counterpart, who was busy playing a soccer game.

"Hang on a minute!"

"Palkia, you there?"

"Wait a second!"

"Palkia, you're going-"

On-screen, Palkia's player kicked the ball into the goal.

"I scored for once! Finally!" Palkia cheered.

"Palkia?" Dialga resisted the urge to smack herself with her hand.

"What?"

"You scored an own goal. That's why the other player didn't bother stopping you, because you were headed the wrong way!" Dialga pointed out.

"What? Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Palkia nearly shouted.

"I tried to, but you didn't listen. Anyway, I'll be over there-" She pointed to a shooting game station to Palkia's left. "- for your information."

"Yeah, I got it. I'll catch up with you later." Her counterpart replied, before he turned back to the game. Eventually, he lost by a respectable margin of thirteen goals to one.

"Well, at least I got one shot in. That's better than nothing." Palkia remarked to himself as he headed toward where he had last seen his fellow Legendary.

"Now, where is she? It couldn't be that hard to find her in such a small area." Palkia glanced left and right, his eyes searching for Dialga.

"I'm over here, Mr. Observant." Dialga's voice spoke. Palkia turned to see her leaning against the wall. She pointed to something as Palkia approached.

"What?"

"Look over there."

Palkia turned around to see that quite a lot of people were gathered in front of a stage. Several people were singing on-stage and it seemed that a competition of sorts was going on.

"How about entering the contest for fun? Anyway, everyone who enters gets a free stopwatch and I don't want to pass up on a chance like this!" Dialga said to her counterpart.

"No. I don't do duets, and I don't need a stopwatch."

"Please, Palkia? It's not like you have a terrible voice or something like that!"

"No! I told you that I don't do duets!"

Dialga sighed. She hoped she didn't need to threaten Palkia but the Legendary of Space left her no choice.

"If you don't do it, I'll go back in time and ensure that your favourite series was never produced in the first place."

Palkia's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me." Dialga said calmly. Palkia sighed.

"Fine. But just this once and I select the song, okay?!"

Dialga grinned. Since she was the Legendary of Time, she already knew what song he was going to pick. "Sure."

* * *

"How many more things are you going to buy?!" Mewtwo nearly shouted at Deoxys. He was barely able to see in front of him, due to the massive pile of bags that he was carrying. "And where did you get so much human currency in the first place?"

Deoxys continued walking while answering the tiring Genetic Pokemon. "Well, unlike you, I actually save up the cash I get every month or so from Arceus."

"Then why did you have to take my allowance three months in advance?!" Mewtwo snapped.

"Eh? I felt like it. Anyway, I'll use them more… effectively." Deoxys replied. Mewtwo swore under his breath. He was just about to reply when he slammed straight into the DNA Pokemon's back, whom had stopped without warning him.

"What the hell? Hey, why'd u stop?" Mewtwo asked, curiosity replacing his anger temporarily.

"Do those two look extremely familiar to you?" Deoxys asked, while taking a few bags from the exhausted Mewtwo in order to enable him to see. Mewtwo stared at the duo Deoxys was referring to, before it dawned on him who they were.

"Isn't that the human forms of Palkia and Dialga?" He whispered, so as to not attract attention.

"Yeah. Wonder what they're up to?"

"It would seem glaringly obvious that they're entering that singing competition."

"Thanks for the newsflash, Captain Obvious. What I'm saying is why are they entering? Dialga's reason is pretty obvious, the free clock, but why Palkia?"

"Good point. Anyway, let's just watch their performance. I'm sure it'll be eye-opening."

"Be quiet! They're starting to sing! I hope that their voices aren't as bad as the Regi trio when they were on a sugar rush, otherwise everyone will be screaming for earplugs!"

(A/N: Dialga sings** bold **parts, Palkia sings italic parts and they both sing **bold-italic** parts.)

_**No one can stop the passage of time, flowing like sand slipping through one's fingers**_

_**I shall wipe out anyone who dares to even try to break this rule**_

**Deep within me, my spirit is clamoring**

**Waiting for my time to come, it's an impulse that I can't control**

**Right now if you turn away, then history would fall apart**

**Even the wind is screaming at you to wake up and fight!**

**A light running through an unknown dimension**

**It's getting ready to change the fate of this world right now**

_**Once our voices come together, we shall become the strongest**_

_**Let's get moving, Double-Action, the moment that now and tomorrow become one**_

_There's no time to hesitate, the fight is just before your eyes_

_Just let it happen, because without your mind set for it, courage won't come_

_Right time something's gonna change... Now, cast away all your doubts_

_Before the darkness spreads, rise up and fight!_

_It's a journey that starts out in between the sands of time_

_Just stand up and you'll preserve the memories of this world_

_**Once our voices come together, our strength shall be unstoppable**_

_**Let's get running, Double-Action, bring on the miracle of spirit and power as one**_

**Never let anyone break the past and get away with it**

_Before your very existence is stolen from you_

_**Once our voices come together, we shall become the strongest**_

_**Let's get moving, Double-Action, the moment that now and tomorrow unite**_

_**Once this force is unleashed, time and space will be remade again**_

_**Let's get loud, Do the action, once you move it's gonna be a climax**_

_**No one can stop the passage of time, flowing like sand slipping through one's fingers**_

_**I shall wipe out anyone who dares to even try to break this rule**_

"They're way better than the Regis, don't you think?" Deoxys commented after the two on-stage had finished.

"For once, I agree with you. The others are going to love this."

"You _filmed_ them? I thought the blackmail-collector was Dialga."

"Well, it's about time someone got back at her for that." Mewtwo replied. Just then, his cellphone rang.

"That's strange. We use nonexistent numbers, so the only way for anyone to call would be another Legend telepathically." Deoxys pointed out.

"Yeah." Mewtwo flicked it open and hit the 'Answer' button.

"MEWTWO, YOU'VE GOTTA HELP ME!!" A very familiar shrill voice screamed into the phone. It was so loud that the man-made Legendary had to hold it away from his ear for a moment.

"Shaymin? What's going on? And calm down, otherwise I won't be able to help you."

"Groudon… Kyogre… My garden- NO NOT THAT OAK TREE!" The sound of wood splintering as something heavy crashed into it was heard in the background.

"Let me guess. Those two are trashing up your garden." Mewtwo said without thinking.

"TRASHING? TRASHING?! THEY'RE COMPLETELY ANNIHILATING IT! MY BELOVED GARDEN! PLEASE HELP ME BEFORE IT GETS WORSE!"

"Alright, alright, I'll get the others and we'll come as soon as we can. Just, err, sit tight." Mewtwo said, before hanging up. He turned to Deoxys, who nodded.

"Hey, guys! Did you get that plant-obsessed hedgehog's message?" A voice asked from behind Deoxys. Mewtwo could clearly see that it was Palkia and Dialga.

"Yeah. We'd better get the others before they do too much damage." Deoxys replied.

* * *

"HOLD STILL, YOU OVERGROWN LIZARD!"

"HA! IN YOUR DREAMS, BLUE WHALE!"

"GUYS! STOP WRECKING MY GARDEN!"

Shaymin was nearly in tears at the devastation done to her garden. To top that off, many of her servants were badly wounded or knocked out and the two other Legends showed no signs of stopping their fight.

"Alright, time to finish you off!" Groudon and Kyogre both said simultaneously. They each charged up a Blast Burn and a Hydro Cannon respectively, and Shaymin was powerless to stop them.

"Stop this madness at once, you two!" Someone shouted from above, before three Hyper Beams slammed into the ground between the two bickering Legendaries. Shaymin sighed in relief when she spotted the other Legends all spread out, but there was no sign of Arceus or Giratina.

"When I get my paws on those two, I'll-" Shaymin muttered to herself, before Groudon and Kyogre fired their elemental Hyper Beams at each other. However, a rift appeared in the middle of the beam's line of fire, causing both beams to disappear into it harmlessly. Before the Legends of Water and Earth could react, the other Legendaries grabbed them and pulled them apart.

"I think that's quite enough." Palkia commented, one claw still glowing. Shaymin, noticing that the situation was under control, proceeded to send another message to Arceus, but this time she sent it four times, just to be sure.

"Well, looks like the others managed to bring them under control. I wonder what you and Giratina were doing _alone_?" She said. If she couldn't kill those two, she was going to ensure that they wouldn't get off the hook easily. Before she could taunt Arceus any further, Palkia shoved her aside with one claw.

"Well, we'll be bringing them to you now." He said, adding his voice to the message. He raised his hand, before creating another rift and motioning for everyone to step through it. Out of the corner of her eye, the hedgehog noticed that Dialga was frantically signaling for everyone not to go through it, but the others ignored her. Sighing, the Legendary of Time stepped into the rift, closely followed by Shaymin and then Palkia, who closed it and the dimensional gap vanished as though it had never appeared.

* * *

_That was the longest ever chapter I've done. I apologize to all those who have been waiting for this chapter. Again, please R&R._


	5. Power Orb Randomizer

_Right, first things first. To answer Zephyr Borealis' and Attila12 questions, Palkia was watching one of the most recent episodes of Kamen Rider Kiva and the song they were singing was the English-translated lyrics Double-Action Sword Form, one of the main battle themes of Kamen Rider Den-O. Now, on with chapter 5._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pocket Monsters.**

Notes:

"Sempai" is a Japanese honorific used to refer to someone who is your senior.

Mewtwo's invention was based off the Confinement Mode of the SPD Morphers from Power Rangers SPD.

* * *

Chapter 5: **Power Orb Randomizer**

"Stop that already, all of you!" Arceus shouted at the top of her voice to get the attention of all the Legendaries in the Hall of Origin. Fully half of the Legends who arrived via Palkia's Rift Express were doubled over in nausea, the side effect of the rifts created by the Space Legendary. Fortunately, none of them had thrown up yet, which was a relief as the Goddess had thought they had.

"This is why I told you guys not to use it…" Dialga said. Although she wasn't bent over like the others, her blue skin had turned a few shades paler.

"Come on, it's not that bad. Just a bit of disorientation, that's all!" Palkia tried to reassure the other sick Legends.

"Just… a _bit_… of disorientation, eh?" Rayquaza said, before he turned greener than he already was and doubled over again. The other Legendaries, whose nausea was barely within tolerable limits, glared at the pink-streaked Legend. It took them all a full ten minutes for them to get over their little bout of 'motion sickness'.

"Right, have you all got the strength to talk?" Arceus asked. When all the assembled Legendaries nodded, she continued speaking.

"So how did this latest… clash of personalities… start in the first place?" The God Pokemon asked, directing her question to the two combatants and the 'victim'. Immediately, the land lizard, the bush-backed hedgehog and the giant orca began talking at the same time and Arceus could barely decipher what they were saying.

"One at a time, for the sake of all that's holy in this world!" She shouted. "Shaymin, you first."

"Well, I brought these two-" She shot a glare at the two Legends on trial. "- to my garden, as per your orders. I told them to resolve their differences while I went to tend to my plants. When I came back, these two were already fighting!"

"That was really helpful." Giratina muttered, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice.

"Shut up." Arceus hissed. "What do you two have to say about this?"

"She started it!"

"He started it!"

"You insulted me in the first place! Don't deny it!"

"Really? All I said was that the most glaringly obvious difference between us was our difference in refinement!" Kyogre shot back.

"What's she talking about?" Groudon asked Palkia.

"She's calling you an idiot, _sempai_." Palkia resisted the urge to smack himself with a claw.

"What?! Hey, you wanna settle this outside?!" Groudon shouted. Kyogre sighed.

"We _are_ outside our respective homes."

"Cut it out, you two!" Arceus shouted, Judgementing the floor in between them, causing the shattered tiles to rain down upon them. "Apparently, you two haven't learnt your lesson at all from all the previous punishments, have you?!"

"Nope, not at all." Groudon and Kyogre replied simultaneously, while grinning. Arceus sighed.

"You forced me to do this. As your punishment, you two will have to be the test subjects of Mewtwo's latest invention. As much as I condone them, I'm interested for once to see what happens." Arceus smiled, but to Groudon and Kyogre, it was like baring her teeth.

"Let me explain to you how this thing works. It's very fascinating, to say the least. What it's gonna do is zap you with molecular degenerators, which should transform you into this big-" Mewtwo indicated the space between his thumb and forefinger. "-and this wide." He shrank that same place slightly. "At the same time, it's gonna send your respective molecules into these cards over there where you'll be kept away in storage until you've done your time. And don't worry, I've worked out all the bugs and I'm going to go through it with you two, just to prove that the effects can be reversed." Mewtwo said, before Groudon or Kyogre could protest. The machine in question was a massive cylinder-shaped device, with many wires connecting it to a control panel with a piece of paper attached to it.

"Then who's going to operate the device?" Arceus asked.

"Anyone. It comes with simple instructions." Mewtwo replied. Deoxys grabbed the paper and scanned it.

"Simple, eh? Step one, connect the modular regenerators to the-"

"I've done all that already. All you have to do is follow step ninety-nine and hundred." Mewtwo interrupted, before he stepped into the machine alongside the two unfortunate and 'willing' subjects.

"Step ninety-nine, flick the switch…" Deoxys activated the switch in question. "Step one hundred, hit the big red button labeled 'Don't ever hit unless absolutely necessary'." She seemed puzzled by this instruction, but hit the button anyway. The machine activated itself, bathing the three subjects in a bright light that caused everyone to look away.

"I've got a feeling of déjà vu…" Darkrai muttered. The light died down soon after, and what it revealed caused everyone to detonate into peals of laughter.

"ARGH! I thought I fixed that glitch!" Mewtwo screamed in frustration. His skin was now blue, with Groudon's markings all over it and his hands had become claws similar to that of the land lizard. Groudon's tail had been replaced with Mewtwo's, and one of his hands was now Kyogre's flipper, with the other remaining the same. His armor was pinkish-purple, the same color as Mewtwo's fur. Kyogre was staring daggers at Mewtwo, obviously blaming him for her current condition. She retained her markings, but her right flipper was Groudon's missing claw. Her skin was crimson red, the color of her counterpart, and she was obviously not happy about it.

"Change us back this instant!" She shouted at the mixed-up man-made Pokemon, who shrugged.

"I need to recalibrate the machine again, otherwise who knows what might happen!"

"And how long will that take?" Groudon asked.

"I don't know, maybe a few minutes or a few months?"

"A FEW MONTHS?!" Groudon and Kyogre shouted. Mewtwo shrugged again.

"These claws of yours are getting in my way. Don't you even cut your fingernails at all?"

"Then go into your human form already!" Groudon snapped, changing the subject.

"If I did that, the molecular change may become permanent! Now shut the hell up and let me work!"

The other Legends, meanwhile, were laughing their heads off (not literally). Dialga was busy snapping photos in between fits of laughter, while the others were too caught up in laughing to do anything about it, even if they wanted to. Finally, after a seemingly endless wait, Mewtwo had succeeded in recalibrating the machine.

"The only thing we need now is a burst of two opposing elemental powers." Mewtwo said. "Unfortunately, the only ones who bothered to learn Hydro Cannon and Blast Burn are currently… mixed up."

"I can fix that." All eyes turned to Palkia.

"What? I'm not going to Spatial-Rend it over and over, for Arceus' sake!"

"Then what are you up to?" Palkia's counterpart asked.

"This." He slashed open a gap in reality, from which twin bursts of energy, one red and one blue, burst forth and hit the machine. It shuddered, before another burst of light filled the Hall of Origin.

"Not again…" Darkrai said. When it faded from view, the three test subjects were back to normal.

"About time!" Kyogre said. Before anyone could say anything else, Arceus cleared her throat, getting everyone's attention.

"Alright, this court session is over. Everyone's dismissed. Oh, and Deoxys? You've got a letter. Read it when you get back." The white centaur tossed the DNA Pokemon an envelope, which she caught with one hand.

"I just hope it's not those three again…" Deoxys muttered to herself as she took flight and headed for the Cerulean Cave.

* * *

_I know that this chapter's shorter than the last. Well, until I write again, emjoy._


	6. A Letter From my Brothers

_This chapter's meant to be a filler chapter, so it might be a bit shorter than usual. Anyway, just read it. The idea of Deoxys having brothers came from one of SilverUmbra's stories, so I don't own that._

_

* * *

_**Chapter 6: A Letter From my Brothers**

Deoxys stared at the letter in her right hand. Her eyes were narrowed into slits so thin that they would have resembled a certain flirtatious breeder's eyes. She tightened her grip on the letter, nearly crushing it.

"Great. Just as I'm beginning to settle down and get used to life on Earth, those three have to come and mess it all up again!" She muttered to herself. "When will those three idiots ever learn the meaning of the word 'privacy'?!"

"I wonder, what does the letter say? Surely it must be something major since very few things can drive you mad enough to talk to yourself."

Deoxys turned around. "Not right now, Mewtwo. I'm already very angry and the last thing I need is the clone of the most hyperactive Legendary to lecture me. Just buzz off already."

Mewtwo winced. "Ouch. You hurt my feelings, you know that?"

"You have feelings? Wow." Deoxys responded.

"I'm just going to pretend that I didn't hear that." Mewtwo said calmly, although his voice had a touch of irritation in it.

"Get lost already before I split you apart, molecule by molecule." Deoxys snarled, anger filling her voice.

"Not until you let me read that letter." Mewtwo simply stated. In response to that, the DNA Pokemon hurled the letter at him before stalking off angrily, blasting random Zubats that got in her way aside with Psychics. He simply stared at her retreating figure until it disappeared into the shadows, before turning his attention to the letter.

"What could cause her of all Pokemon to go completely psycho in a single hour?" Mewtwo muttered to himself as he began reading it.

" 'Dear Deoxys, how are you? We hope you're fine. Then again, you should be since you were out dating someone a few days ago.'" Mewtwo snorted. "Which idiots would think that I would want to go out with her?" He muttered to himself, before he continued to read the letter.

" 'In any case, we're going to pay you a visit soon. We'll be at the stated coordinates below at the time listed below the stated coordinates. Come and pick us up there. If you don't, we'll find the cave you're living in anyway. Yours sincerely, your three brothers Momo, Ura and Ryuu.'" Below that was a string of numbers that he recognized to be coordinates.

Mewtwo paused, letting all the information he had just acquired sink in. "She has brothers? Rayquaza's not going to be happy about this."

The distant sounds of rock crashing into the ground startled Mew's clone. Without thinking, he immediately started heading in the direction of the sounds.

* * *

"Stupid-"

Deoxys psychically ripped apart a formation of rocks in front of her.

"-Irritating-" Another stalagmite smashed into the ground and shattered into bits, the DNA Pokemon's anger's latest victim.

"-Good-for-nothing jerks!" She psychically lifted the rubble and slammed the chunks of rock into the ground.

"Have you forgotten who actually owns this cave?"

Deoxys whirled around in anger. "Leave me alone, Mewtwo"

He simply shook his head. "Look at the mess you've made! It'll take a few days at least to-"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Deoxys shouted, firing a Psychic at the man-made Legendary. Mewtwo simply raised one hand and deflected it effortlessly into a wall, which shattered into chunks of rock on impact.

"You seriously need to calm down. After all, it's only a family visit."

"Not just any dammed visit! I was supposed to go back, yet I stayed here!"

"And so? What does that mean?"

Dexoys' hands balled into fists. "That means, wise-guy, that they may drag me back home!"

"Well, what's wrong with that?" Mewtwo asked.

Bad mistake. Dexoys snarled, before grabbing Mewtwo by the neck and slamming him into the wall.

"IDIOT! I DON'T HAVE ANY FRIENDS BACK THERE! AT LEAST HERE I CAN TALK TO YOU GUYS!" She nearly screamed, before letting go of Mewtwo and heading to a large chunk of rock, which she promptly sat upon. Mewtwo shook his head to clear the disorientation, before deciding to try to talk to her, against his better judgment.

"Uh, Deoxys?"

"WHAT?!" Deoxys glared at him. Mewtwo gulped.

"Truth is, you're not the only one who felt that way. Before I met Arceus, I only had my clones to talk to."

"At least you had someone to talk to." Deoxys shot back.

"What I'm trying to say here is that I know how you feel. So don't get too upset over it."

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks for your advice."

Mewtwo chuckled. "Anyway, why was you of all the Deoxys in your group selected to come here?"

"It's a long story. Let's see, my bros and I were arguing over who should accompany Ryuu here, since he was the youngest of us all."

* * *

_"So, the most obvious choice would be to send the most useful person with him!" Deoxys said._

_" Not necessarily. We're lacking capable people here, so we should send the one that has the least use." Momo pointed out. Ura nodded, as all three of them stared at Deoxys._

_"What? Why are you all looking at me like that?!" She snapped._

_"Listen up, sis." Ura said, wrapping his hand around Deoxys' shoulder. "It's a part of life. Inedible fish are simply thrown back into the sea."_

_"You're the inedible one! Are your flirtatious ways useful?!" Deoxys brushed off her brother's arm._

_"At least I can convince people." He replied calmly._

_"And you!" Deoxys turned her attention to Momo. "Is your arrogant personality helping anyone?!"_

_"At least I can fight way better than any of you here!" He retorted. "What say you, Ryuu?"_

_"When are we going, sis?"_

_"That settles it. Deoxys, you go with him." Ura said._

* * *

"Is Ryuu the green-eyed Deoxys?" Mewtwo asked.

"Yeah. And that's basically the story about how I got here." Deoxys said.

"I see. Anyway, are you going to pick them up? I managed to decipher the meeting point from the coordinates."

"Might as well. If I don't, they'll hunt me down anyway. Can you teleport us there?"

Mewtwo nodded, before closing his eyes and focusing his mind's eye on the required location. In a flash, both he and the mutant bacteria vanished, only to reappear at the top of Mt. Silver.

"You idiot! You made us wait for three freaking hours on this insanely cold mountain!" A voice shouted from behind the duo. Turning around, Mewtwo spotted another Deoxys storming towards them. This one, however, had a red gem and his red eyes sparked with anger. Before he could do anything, another hand grabbed him from behind and held him back.

"Don't be violent, Momo. Now then, you must be our sister's boyfriend, right?" A second Deoxys leaned towards Mewtwo, his blue eyes glistening with both anticipation and hidden intelligence.

"URA! Stop that!" Deoxys shouted from beside Mewtwo.

"What? Don't tell me you two really are-"

"Hey, hey, hey, will you two stop arguing? And you guys said I was childish…" A third voice commented from behind the pair of arguing Deoxys. The third Deoxys had green eyes and his gem was also green, and Mewtwo recognized him to be the other Deoxys that had come to Earth.

"Guys, we'd better get to Arceus and tell her about this." Mewtwo said, trying to calm them all down. To his surprise, the red-eyed Deoxys marched toward him and stared him in the eye.

"Is this Arceus really big?"

"Bigger than you."

"Is she powerful?"

"Yes. Very powerful, to say the least."

"Good! Then what are we waiting for?"

Mewtwo sighed as he prepared to teleport them all to the Hall of Origin. He hoped that Arceus would at least arrange a very nice death for him for letting three 'unauthorized personnel' into the Hall.

* * *

_Sorry if it's short. It's a filler, after all. Deoxys' brothers' names and their personalities are based of three main characters of Kamen Rider Den-O, namely Momotaros (arrogant and always looking for fights), Urataros (smooth talking and professional) and Ryuutaros (childish and loves breakdancing)._


	7. Music, Madness and Mayhem

_Here's Chapter 7 for all to read. Thanks to all reviewers who reviewed the previous chapters. Also, I'm not sure whether the term ' Legendary Dogs' applies to Raikou, Entei and Suicune as they don't really seem like dogs._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Music, Madness and Mayhem**

Music. That was the one thing that the God Pokemon absolutely detested at this point of time. For what seemed like the millionth time, her counterpart was blasting another of his songs. Furthermore, he hadn't bothered to fix the hole in the door that she had made in anger and the volume was conveniently at the max.

The Goddess swore colorfully, clutching her ears as the beats of the song continued. Although there were some songs that she didn't mind and even a few that she liked, this song was definitely not one of them. To top off her list of problems, the three Legendary four-legged beasts were staying over at the Hall of Origin, at Suicune's request after the pie incident. There was nothing wrong with that except the occasional fridge raid, the frequent food fight and the very common Halo death-matches, with the volume at full blast.

"At least Groudon and Kyogre aren't fighting for now." Arceus thought to herself, remembering that Shaymin had requested that those two be assigned to the 'complete restoration of my beautiful garden', as she had put it. And the hedgehog would ensure that the same duo would be put through a living Hell, with the occasional Grass Knot and Frenzy Plant thrown in for good measure.

_Boom._

The sound of the fragmentation grenade detonating blasted the white centaur back into harsh reality. She sighed, knowing that the trio had begun another round of Halo, and the sound of alarms blaring, bullets pinging off surfaces, the occasional scream or groan of agony, the whine of an engine and the easily-identified muffled thumps of a sniper rifle all merged into an intolerable experience the goddess simply knew as Hell-on-Earth. At times like this, she wished she were the Death Legendary rather than the God one.

Just as she prepared to unleash another barrage of words, she felt the presence of Mewtwo and Deoxys near the Hall. The strange thing was although Mewtwo's presence was the same as before, Deoxys' was amplified threefold.

* * *

"So, where this Arceus lives is at the end of this flight of stairs?"

"Yep. So be patient, and you'll get there eventually."

"Alright!" Momo shouted. "Let's go, go, go!" With that, he charged up the stairs, not even bothering to swap forms.

"He's really excited." Ura remarked. "If he keeps going at this rate, he won't have enough energy left to challenge this Arceus."

"We should get going. There's exactly three thousand, one hundred and seventy-nine stairs to climb." Mewtwo said.

"I actually preferred it when I didn't know the exact number of stairs." Deoxys muttered.

"Eh? Cheer up, sis! It's not like you're weak or something!" Ryuu commented, as the four of them began climbing up the stairs.

"Why couldn't you have teleported us all the way up?" Deoxys asked.

"Because Arceus shielded the Hall from Teleports. She didn't want any uninvited guests ever since the Abra-Kadabra incident." Mewtwo remarked, remembering a time when an entire group of Abras and Kadabras Teleported themselves into the Hall by mistake.

* * *

"GAH!"

The Genetic Pokemon and Deoxys, along with her two brothers, stared with amusement at the scene before their eyes. Momo was busy trying not to scramble back from the Legendary Dog trio, although he was backing away from them.

"Why are there dogs here?! You didn't mention any of these guys!" Momo shouted at Deoxys, who simply shrugged.

"I thought you'd gotten over your fear of dogs. And anyway, you didn't ask."

"Excuse me, but we aren't dogs! I'm a lion, Raikou's a tiger and Suicune's a wolf!" Entei shouted to be heard over the din, as he and his companions reverted to their human forms. "And what makes you think you can simply walk into the Hall like this?!"

"Excuse me." Ura shoved Momo aside while swapping to his human form, nearly causing the latter to fall down the long flight of stairs. Everyone else also changed into their respective human forms, a sign of respect amongst the Legendaries.

"We'd only arrived on this planet a few days ago. As such, we didn't know that we weren't supposed to barge in like this." He spoke, wrapping his hand around Entei's shoulder as though they were old friends. "You have my sincerest apologies. Is there a doorbell that we must ring, or something similar? But maybe you-" He strolled over to Suicune and placed his hand on her shoulder. "-can inform the others for us? Then, would you like to go out with me?"

"Wait a minute!" Raikou nearly yelled. He moved so that he was next to Suicune, while pushing away Ura's hand.

"Oh? Is she your girlfriend, maybe?"

"What!? No!" Raikou struggled to hide the blush that was slowly creeping onto his face as Suicune looked away, clearly embarrassed at the attention she was getting.

"Really? There's nothing to be shy about. We're both males, so-"

"THAT'S ENOUGH OF YOUR FLIRTING!" Momo, who had recovered from his near-fall, smacked Ura on the back of his head with his palm. He shoved his dazed brother aside, before storming to the entrance to the Hall of Origin.

"COME ON OUT, ARCEUS! COME OUT AND FACE ME! I CHALLENGE YOU!"

The door to the Hall of Origin flung open, and a severely pissed-off looking white centaur known to all as Arceus emerged, her eyes glaring daggers at Deoxys' brother.

"Look here, whoever you are, I'm hungry, thirsty, sleep-deprived, very pissed off and my newly tiled floor just got damaged really badly. Do you still want to fight me?"

Mewtwo, Deoxys and the others gulped. Momo, however, seemed unaffected by the goddess' statement.

"YES!"

The God Pokemon's eyes narrowed.

* * *

(A/N: To all readers, please visualize the following scene.)

The Earth is shown from outer space. An explosion is heard, followed by a giant beam of light shooting upwards from a certain spot on the planet. As the beam of light slowly fades away, fireworks are seen detonating in the upper atmosphere.

* * *

Arceus slowly breathed in, trying to rein in her temper before it did any more damage. She had already Judgemented the Deoxys from earlier whom had bravely, yet foolishly, challenged her power. In front of her, Mewtwo and three other Deoxys were looking over the edge, staring down at the ground that seemed so small from the height they were at.

"It's a long way down. Wonder if he's ok?" Mewtwo remarked, as a loud thud was heard, echoing upward from the ground.

"Nah, I wouldn't worry about him too much." The Deoxys that Arceus knew spoke. The other two exchanged glances, but said nothing.

"You… certainly have… anger issues." A hoarse voice gasped. The goddess, the man-made Legendary, the three Legendary four-legged beasts in human form and the outer space visitors turned to see that same Deoxys from earlier. However, his gem glowed fainter than before and his eyes had the near-kilometer stare that was indicative of near-shock.

"Back again?" Arceus asked, clearly surprised that he had survived the Judgment and the fall. She began charging up another blast of her signature move.

"DAMM IT! I DIDN'T WANT TO FIGHT YOU!" The source of her ire shouted. He staggered forward and despite his condition, met the Alpha Pokemon's eyes evenly.

"I… only wanted to… challenge you… to-"

"To what? A fight? Well, you lost, so get lost!" Arceus snapped.

"Not that, idiot!" The Deoxys, which Arceus assumed was related to the Deoxys all the Legends knew, retorted. He shook his head, apparently to clear the disorientation of the fall.

"I only wanted to challenge you to a game of rock-paper-scissors!" He managed to shout out before he fainted. While the other Legends present tried to revive him, Arceus only stared blankly into space, before she realized that the three Deoxys were glaring at her.

"Oops?"

* * *

_I sincerely apologize for the long update times. I've already planned out the next one, so it should be up soon, hopefully._


	8. It's Good! It's Great! Policemen!

_Nothing much to say, except thank you to all reviewers and to whoever's reading this chapter. I sometimes hate my lack of words._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Note: I'm not sure if Deoxys can use Mimic, but just assume that they can.**

* * *

Chapter 8:** It's Good! It's Great! Policemen!**

"Will he be alright?" Deoxys anxiously asked Uxie, the resident Legendary medical expert. Being the Legendary of Knowledge, only he had the intelligence and maturity to serve as the Legend's medic. Other than the Deoxys, the other Legends present were Mewtwo, the Legendary beast trio and Rayquaza, whom arrived a few minutes after the 'incident'.

"Well, other than a torn Achilles' tendon, a dislocated shoulder, slight trauma in the kidneys and several minor bruises and lacerations, he's perfectly fine." Uxie replied calmly.

"What have I done…" Arceus muttered. The goddess was in a corner of the room, her head against the wall. Everyone stared, as they had never seen their leader acting so depressed before.

"It's alright, Arceus! Everyone makes mistakes sometimes!" Deoxys said, trying to cheer up the Alpha Pokemon. Unfortunately, this only served to make her even more depressed.

"What's up with her?" Mewtwo remarked.

"Must be that time of the month." Raikou replied. His two companions shot him a glare that had 'Shut up' written all over it, and the thunder tiger fell silent.

"I've got a question." Ryuu said, while sitting in the corner of the room. He pointed to the depressed God Pokemon.

"If she's the Alpha Pokemon, then is there a Beta Pokemon as well?"

"Shut up!" Rayquaza snapped. He stormed over to the green-eyed Deoxys. "Don't ask stupid questions! And one of your kind was bad enough to deal with! So-" He was interrupted by a spray of bubbles that smashed into him at point-blank range. The Sky High Pokemon in human form staggered back, as Ryuu lowered the bubble gun in his right hand.

"That's enough, Rayquaza." Arceus' voice sounded from the corner. The Legends were barely able to hear it, which was probably due to her depression. "I'm going out. Mewtwo, you and Deoxys show the latter's brothers around, and at the same time grab a few Team Rocket grunts. If they're up to something, I want to know. Get Palkia and Dialga to go with you, to keep an eye on them." With that, Arceus opened the door and walked out, leaving the others speechless.

"You heard the squad leader." Mewtwo said, getting up. "Let's go."

"Wait." Deoxys said. "Shouldn't we go after Arceus? After all, she may do something stupid."

"I wouldn't worry about her. I'd bet a certain Death Legendary would go after her." Mewtwo said. Deoxys shrugged, before she and her two brothers got up.

"Right. Let's go get some information out of women." Ura calmly said.

"Let's party!" Ryuu shouted enthusiastically.

"Why do I get the feeling that it's going to be a long day…" Deoxys muttered.

* * *

Dialga sighed. Just when she had some free time to clean up her clock collection, Arceus had to order her and Palkia to go baby-sit two outer-space visitors. To make things worse, one of them had tried to flirt with her the moment she opened the door to the Spear Pillar. Although Deoxys had quickly restrained him, the Time Legendary had noticed Palkia glaring at him for a while, but quickly pushed thoughts along that line aside.

"Lady, would you by any chance have any information on a Team Rocket?" The Deoxys whom Dialga learned was called Ura, spoke to the first woman he saw on the streets of Lilycove. He was dressed like a businessman, with a pair of spectacles and blue hair. The other Deoxys, however, was simply break-dancing in the middle of the street with Mewtwo. His hair was shoulder-length and dark green, and he wore a slightly baggy shirt and pants. Both of the break-dancing Legendaries were wearing a pair of earphones each and their antics attracted many curious stares.

"Are those two always like that?" Dialga asked Deoxys, who merely shrugged.

"Yeah. At least Ryuu's not causing any collateral damage and Ura's not getting sued for harassment." Deoxys replied, before dragging back her womanizing brother from another woman.

"Why'd you have to do that? I'd nearly reeled her in!" Ura snapped.

"You'd nearly reeled in a jail sentence, idiot." Palkia said. "No one seems to know anything about Team Rocket here. Let's try somewhere else."

"You're probably right." Deoxys said. She signaled to Mewtwo, who stopped dancing and snapped his fingers, mentally hypnotizing everyone that was watching to go away. Out of the corner of his eye, Palkia thought he saw Ryuu's eyes glow slightly as he stopped as well, but shrugged it off.

"So, where to?" Mewtwo asked, as the group of Legendaries in human guise began walking away.

"Perhaps Fortree or Mauville. We might be able to get some info there." Dialga said.

"No need, I'd already found our targets." Ryuu interrupted. The others followed his gaze and saw that he was looking at a group of gangster-like teenagers walking along in front of them.

"Those aren't-" Deoxys started, but Ryuu simply somersaulted directly into the group's path before his sister could finish.

"Hey you, are you part of Team Rocket?" He asked, as the other Legendaries, as well as the teenagers, stared at him. Before anyone could reply, however, Ryuu raised his left hand and snapped his fingers. Despite being in a noisy street, the sound seemingly resonated through the entire length of it.

"What's that idiot up to?" Palkia asked.

"Don't-" His counterpart started to reply, but was cut off when a teenager wearing clothes similar to that of Ryuu's shoved his way through the group. At the same time, four other humans, all wearing similar outfits with slight differences, break-danced their way towards Deoxys' brother.

"Doesn't matter. I'm bringing you all in." Ryuu said, as he and the five people he'd hypnotized pointed at the unfortunate humans.

"Just get the heck out of our way before-" One of the teenagers attempted to shove him aside, but received a punch to the face as a 'thank you' for his efforts.

"That copier!" Mewtwo swore under his breath.

"Oh dear." The Legendaries of Time and Space and the three DNA Pokemon muttered.

* * *

Arceus sat by herself on the top step of the staircase just outside the Hall of Origin. In her human form, she contemplated the many things that had happened over the past few days as she hurled a pebble down the steps for each event.

"Turnback Cave and Birth Island collapsing. That forsaken centipede moving in. Another of Groudon and Kyogre's fights… The dammed list's endless!" She slammed her hands onto the steps in frustration, ignoring the pain that shot up them. Grabbing another pebble, she hurled it down the steps.

"OW! Hey, what was that for?!" A voice screamed up from below. Arceus stood up and peered over, only to see her counterpart in his human form rubbing his head. Although the left half of his face save his eye was concealed due to the Phantom-Of-The-Opera-like mask he wore, the goddess had no problems seeing the anger in his expression.

"Didn't see you there. Sorry." She called, before sitting back down on the stairs. Giratina climbed up the remaining steps, before sitting down beside his counterpart. Arceus ignored him, tossing another pebble over the edge.

"What's up with you?" Giratina asked. "You're unusually cranky today."

"None of your concern." Arceus replied.

"Oh? I can think of many ways that your well-being links to all of ours. For one, you're the leader of us Legendaries, which means that any of your concerns are our concerns. Then again, all of our concerns are also your concerns, and that means-"

"I get the point. Now shut up and leave me alone. I'm perfectly fine." Arceus interrupted.

"No, you're not. You may be able to fool some people most of the time, or most people sometimes, or everyone sometime, or someone every time, or-"

"I GET THE POINT!" Arceus roared. She threw her hands up in frustration, causing the spiked half-wheels on her shoulders to glint in the fading sunlight. In her anger, however, the goddess forgot that she was sitting on stairs and not anywhere else and lost her balance. Fortunately, before she fell down the stairs, Giratina's hand darted forward and grabbed her, before yanking the Alpha Pokemon back to safety. In doing so, he caused his counterpart to slam directly into him, knocking the wind from both of them, with Arceus sprawled haphazardly on top of the Death Legendary.

"Man, you sure are heavy…" Giratina remarked to Arceus, who took a moment to register that her face was against his chest. She quickly got off him, praying that no one was spying on them.

"Why did you save me after how I've treated you over the years?" The goddess asked. Giratina looked surprised for a second, before shrugging and replying.

"Simple. You're my friend, that's why."

Before Arceus could reply, the voice of Rayquaza interrupted her thoughts.

"Guys! We could use some help here!" He screamed, before other screams drowned out his. Arceus shot a look at Giratina, who nodded.

"Let's go." With that, Arceus spread her hands out, the two spiked half-rings on her shoulders sliding down. She clasped her hands together, the rings forming a complete circle. Arceus tossed it into the air, just as her true form replaced her human one. As the half-rings separated in mid-air, they lengthened and attached themselves to the goddess' torso, forming the wheel on her mid-section.

Giratina wasn't idle, either. As his counterpart transformed, his shadow lengthened and broadened. It eventually took the shape of his true form, stretching out both in front and behind the Death Legendary. The shadows then rose up from the ground, before merging together with him as the center. Giratina spread his wings, as his body turned from the shadowy black to its original color of silver lined with black, with the middle also remaining black but striped with red. As one, both Legendaries moved, heading for the depths of the Hall of Origin.

"Darn it, what did those idiots do this time? I just hope that they didn't discover the small hole in the teleport disruptor I set around the Hall…" Arceus muttered.

"Wait, what do you mean by 'hole'?" Giratina asked, as both of them rounded a corner.

"That means that if someone teleports in from the right angle, they can bypass the protective ward!" The goddess responded. They arrived at a door, which Arceus promptly threw open the moment she heard screams from the other side.

"DAMM IT! WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"HEY, MAN! WHAT CRIME DID I COMMIT THIS TIME!?

"THIS IS NUTS! I KNOW THAT I DOWNLOADED MANY MUSIC CLIPS, BUT WHO HASN'T?!"

Arceus and Giratina stared from the doorway, reverting back to their human forms before anyone noticed, as there were no Pokemon except the Legendaries in human form. In a corner of the room, Raikou, Entei and Suicune struggled to hold back many humans. Arceus noticed that the one thing they had in common was that they were wearing something, whether it was an earring, a shirt or a pair of sunglasses, with the letter 'R' on it. In another corner, Palkia and Dialga were whacking the humans that tried to get near them with plastic trays, although they weren't using enough strength to injure them, just enough to keep them away. All around the room, Legendaries were doing similar things to keep the people in the room away from them, except for the two visiting Deoxys, of which Ryuu was drawing and Ura was sleeping.

"Those guys are overdoing it! Most of these guys aren't even Team Rocket members!" Giratina swore. Out of the corner of her eye, Arceus noticed Uxie headed towards her.

"Arceus," Uxie started. "May I have your permission to-"

"Go ahead."

"Right." With that, he leapt onto a table in the room.

"Everyone! There shall be no more noise from now on!" As everyone, except the Legendaries who knew from experience what was coming, turned to look at him, the Being of Knowledge's eyes opened.

"Now then," Arceus spoke. "Uxie, check all of these people's identities. If they're Team Rocket members, go through their memories and search for anything suspicious. After that, return everyone to where they were and restore their memories, except of this incident." Uxie nodded.

"And who started this entire thing in the first place?!"

Everyone's gaze fell upon Ryuu, whose gaze shifted from his drawing to his sister.

"That was so fun! When are we going out again, sis?"

* * *

_Hope you guys enjoyed it._


	9. It's All Under Control

_I regret to inform all readers that due to my exams, I won't be updating for a week, at least. So please enjoy this chapter for now._

**Disclamier: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 9:** It's All Under Control**

Shaymin nodded in satisfaction as her two 'slaves' cleaned up her garden. Despite the fact that she was like an ant compared in size to the other two, she enjoyed the irony that someone like her could command them around.

"The side's a bit messy. Clean it up!" The hedgehog shouted. A few hundred meters from where she was, Groudon and Kyogre simultaneously swore.

"Damm it, why do we have to take orders from that hedgehog?" Groudon muttered.

"For once, I agree with you. Sadly, she has a type advantage over both of us." Kyogre replied, but winced when a Vine Whip hit her dorsal fin, while another lashed against Groudon's left shoulder blade.

"Faster, you two!" Shaymin shouted, before the ringing of her communicator redirected her attention. She walked over to it and hit the activation button.

"Shaymin, you think you could handle one more errant Legendary? Not even Dialga could handle him."

"Not a problem, Arc. Just send him over and I'll take care of it." Shaymin replied, while grinning at the thought of another slave. Arceus nodded and terminated the transmission, as Shaymin turned to see the two Legendaries attempting to sneak off.

"Work faster!" She shouted, while sending a barrage of Razor Leaves at them.

* * *

Arceus terminated the transmission and sighed. She had hoped that Dialga's massive clock collection would be able to keep Ryuu busy for at least a day, but unfortunately that wasn't the case. Reaching over, she opened a channel to Dialga's, and to an extent Palkia's, communicator.

"Dialga, can you and Palkia send him to Shaymin? She'll take over from there."

"Great! About time!" Dialga shouted as she struggled to cover her ears from the near-maximum hip-hop music. Arceus, satisfied, closed the link and headed back into the main hall of the Hall of Origin. The Alpha Pokemon spotted Deoxys walking towards the medical section, and the DNA Pokemon noticed her as well.

"I hope Ryuu's not causing too much trouble. He was always the troublemaker back home."

"Don't worry. Not even Dialga was able to ensure that he didn't cause any trouble, but Shaymin should be able to keep him in check, I hope." The goddess replied. "By the way, how's your brother?"

"He's fine, so don't worry. He recovers faster than most of us here, so he should be completely healed in a few days."

"I see." The goddess said. "Well, you think I could come with you? I haven't apologized to him yet."

"Sure. He's rather forgiving, by the way." Deoxys said, before the two began walking in the direction of the medical section.

* * *

"He's all yours! Goodbye!" With that, Palkia opened a rift to Shaymin's garden, shoved Ryuu through it and closed it just as quickly. Behind him, Dialga sighed.

"Finally, that guy's gone at last." Dialga said. Palkia nodded, before staggering backwards. He had spent a considerable amount of effort not on opening the rift, but on getting Deoxys' brother into position so that he could quickly shove him through it.

"You alright?" Palkia's counterpart asked him as she caught him by his shoulders in order to keep him from falling.

"Yeah. Just tired, that's all." He replied, changing into his human form. Dialga did likewise and sat down on the floor, with Palkia following her a moment later.

"He really drove you crazy, didn't he? I've seen few beings, Pokemon or not, that can do that." The Legendary of Time said. "Well, at least we worked together to get him through that rift."

"Yeah. You doing nothing but shouting and I doing all the work." Palkia replied, punching Dialga in the shoulder in a teasing manner. She simply smiled back.

"Hey, Palkia? You remember the time we played cards back at that Meeting several decades back?"

"What I remember, you lost to me for the first time." He said.

"Eh? You won that round by sheer dumb luck. Emphasis on the 'dumb' part." Dialga reminded him.

"Mabye. Still, it's been a long time since we talked like this. It's simply been Meeting after Meeting and with us simply showing up and leaving when it's done."

"Yes. Then there was that big fight a few years back…" Dialga added. "I never did apologize for cracking your pearl."

Palkia shrugged. "It's fine. Although I can't remember the reason why we were fighting in the first place."

"Strange. Neither can I!" Dialga said, before both of them burst into laughter at the thought of fighting over something that was nonexistent.

* * *

"So, you're the errant Legendary Arceus told me about?" Shaymin asked the green-eyed Deoxys, who simply looked left and right, up and down, and anywhere except at Shaymin.

"Are you?!" The hedgehog was getting frustrated.

"This place looks rather dull. Let's make it more exciting!" With that, Ryuu simply strolled past Shaymin without even giving her a second look, and walked up to the Earth Legendary.

"You're a Legendary, aren't you?" He asked, pointing at Groudon. "This should be fun!" Using the same hand, he snapped his fingers as his eyes glowed.

* * *

Arceus, unmindful of the carnage that was soon to take place, left the room that the injured Deoxys was in. Just as she stepped out, however, her mobile communicator nearby rang. She walked up to it pressed the activation button.

"ARCEUS! HELP!!" The transmission from Shaymin's garden abruptly terminated, but not before the Alpha Pokemon saw Groudon struggling in the background. Unfortunately, he was on the screen's extreme left, which meant that the person he was fighting with was off-screen.

"Not again! How many times do I have to make sure that that landlubber and that sea-lover don't fight?!" She cursed, attracting the attention of the injured Momo and Ura.

"I'd bet Ryuu's causing more trouble. You shouldn't had sent him with that hedgehog, as she'll wouldn't be able to take him down." Momo said to Arceus.

"You weren't able to defeat him, even in your Attack Form, Momohiki!" Ura pointed out. (Note: Momohiki means Long Underpants in Japanese.)

Arceus ignored the two, as she had more pressing matters to deal with. She began heading for Shaymin's garden, while swiping the mobile communicator from its stand and activating it.

* * *

"Your turn." Registeel said as she moved a chess piece into a new position on the board.

From the other end of the table, Regirock's eyes flashed in annoyance as Regice watched from the side.

"Yours." He said, moving a piece. Registeel picked up a knight, but before she could place it down, a shrill tone resonated through the cave the Regis were in.

"Not my call." Regice said.

"Not mine either." Regirock added. Registeel growled, crushing the chess piece before stomping off toward the communicator.

"This better be good, Arceus." The Steel-type Regi spoke, with barely-concealed anger in her voice.

"I need you at Shaymin's garden immediately. Something's going on there." The goddess replied. Registeel swore, before Hammer Arming the communicator. She turned around, slammed her fist against the cave wall once before stomping out of the cave in the direction of Shaymin's garden.

"Doesn't she know how much one of those things cost?" Regice remarked.

"Well, Arceus gives replacements for free-"

"I was referring to this." Regice poked the shattered remains of the knight. Just then, a stalagmite broke away from the ceiling and bounced off Regirock's head, as the Rock Legendary flashed his eyes once, the human equivalent of the blinking of one's eyes.

* * *

"She's on her way." Arceus said to Rayquaza, flipping her mobile communicator shut. Both Legends were watching the carnage unfold as Groudon struggled with his opponent.

"She'd better arrive soon, along with that bird-jerk Ho-oh. We're really going to need help here." He responded. Just then, the flapping of wings from above signaled Ho-oh's arrival and the curse-laden voice of Registeel was heard as she Hammer Armed two trees aside.

"Someone please tell me what's going on here?" The phoenix said, staring at the battleground.

"Beats me." Registeel responded. In the middle of Shaymin's garden, Groudon was fighting, but not with Kyogre. Instead, two Groudons, each identical to the other, were fighting each other.

"So, which one's the real one?" Kyogre, whom had psychically lifted Shaymin and the cause of all the trouble out of harm's way, asked.

Everyone shrugged. Registeel glanced briefly at both of them, before her eyes flashed in annoyance. Situations like this required patience, something that the Regi was unsuited for.

"That's the fake." She said. Before the others could react, she stomped forward with her hand raised and brought it down, Hammer Arming the nearest Groudon on the skull.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Registeel?! What was that for?!" The land-maker shouted, before the other Groudon tackled him to the ground, and the two continued fighting. The other Legendaries present glared at Registeel, who simply shrugged.

"What? Everyone makes mistakes, you know."

"Step aside." Ho-oh shoved her aside with a rainbow-colored wing. He stared at the battling Land Legendaries for a moment, before inhaling.

"By this Sacred Fire, I shall reveal the fake!" He shouted, before releasing a burst of his signature move. Unfortunately, the two Groudons rolled aside, mainly due to their fight rather than attempting to evade it, and all the Rainbow Legendary did was succeed in setting a large section of Shaymin's garden on fire.

"MY BEAUTIFUL GARDEN! NOOOO!" The owner of the garden hysterically screamed.

"Uh, happy birthday?" Ho-oh said as Kyogre doused the fires with blasts of Hydro Pump. Arceus turned to Rayquaza, whom had been silent all this while.

"You found the fake?"

"Relax. I know him and Kyogre like the back of my hands. I can tell them apart." He replied, charging up a Hyper Beam at the same time.

"That's," He said, looking at one of the Groudons, "The fake." Without hesitating, he fired, hitting his target in the back.

"OUCH! What the hell are you doing, Rayquaza?!" Groudon shouted, before raising his claws to deflect a Flamethrower.

" 'You know them like the back of your hands.'" Registeel said. "Well, you just screwed up, moron."

"Shut up, you two!" Arceus snapped. "Kyogre, who created the other Groudon?"

"Well, I think it was that guy." Groudon's counterpart pointed a fin at Ryuu, who had a pair of headphones over his head and was currently sleeping.

"Darn it…" Arceus muttered, before she flipped out her communicator. "Deoxys, I need you-"

"Don't have to say it. I'm already here." The goddess whirled to see the DNA Pokemon staring at the two combatants.

"Can you tell which one's the fake?" She asked.

"A simple task." Deoxys replied. "Hey, Groudon!"

The two Groudons' claws were locked with each other when Deoxys called. The one on the right immediately turned his head, but the other only turned a full two seconds after the first.

"The right one's the fake." Deoxys said calmly.

"All right!" With that, Registeel stomped forward for the second time, shoved both Groudons apart and Hammer Armed the fake, sending him flying up. At the same time, Ho-oh, Rayquaza and Arceus fired a Sacred Fire, Hyper Beam and Judgment at him, which scored direct hits and destroyed the clone in the resulting explosion. The real Groudon, whose armor was dented and scratched in several places, turned to Deoxys.

"How were you able to tell me apart?"

"Well, although my brother possesses the unique ability to create copies of others, the copies can never match the original's reaction times." She explained. "Now, if you excuse me, someone needs discipline lessons." Deoxys said, dragging away Ryuu by carrying him.

"Well, all's right in the world again." Arceus commented.

"Looks like it's time to go." Registeel said, as all the Legends began to leave the garden.

* * *

"BUT NOT UNTIL EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU ENSURES THAT MY BEAUTIFUL GARDEN IS RESTORED TO ITS FORMER GLORY!!" Shaymin screamed.

* * *

_Just a small note, all the attacks hit the real Groudon. Well, that's the end of this chapter. Next one should be up in about… two weeks, hopefully?_


	10. Remote Control Freak

_Sorry for the long wait. Seriously, the only good thing about exams is that students get to go home early, at least that's the case in my country._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon. Must I do this every chapter?**

* * *

Chapter 10: **Remote Control Freak**

"Give me the bloody remote control, Palkia!" Dialga shouted as her counterpart tossed the remote control to the television in his room up and down.

"Give _me_ ten reasons why I should."

"If you don't, I'll kill you. Multiplied by ten." Dialga retorted. To her surprise, Palkia tossed the remote to her. She grabbed it with a burst of psychic energy and attempted to change the channel, but nothing happened. Flipping the remote over, she noticed the battery compartment was empty.

"Looking for these?" Palkia asked, twirling the batteries in his hands. He smiled in a mocking fashion.

"You'd better-" Palkia tossed the two batteries to his counterpart, interrupting her sentence as they bounced off her head. Dialga inserted the batteries and turned to the television, only to find it turned off.

"Oops. I forgot to tell you that Arceus specifically instructed all Legends to not waste electricity, since Rayquaza's been complaining about a lack of ozone." The Legendary of Space commented, the television's plug in his hands.

"PALKIA!" Dialga roared, before tackling him. Both Legendaries of Time and Space crashed to the ground, the floor somehow not collapsing under the combined weight of them both as Dialga pinned her counterpart under herself. Palkia grabbed Dialga's neck with his hands, even as she brought her face closer to his, charging up a point-blank Roar of Time that would have most definitely blown the pink-streaked spatial dragon apart.

It would have, if not for the sound of someone coughing that came from the doorway.

"Looks like we'd interrupted something important, Kyogre. Those two should have locked the door if they'd wanted to make-"

Dialga turned her head and fired her signature move at the person who had spoken. Groudon promptly pressed his body against the wall as the beam flew through the now-open door, smashing into a wall and blowing a meter-wide hole through it before exiting from the side of the Spear Pillar. She got off Palkia, who released her neck the moment she did.

Groudon's head poked through the doorway. "You missed me."

"Don't push your luck." A fin whacked him, sending him sprawling to the ground even as Kyogre dusted herself off with the other.

"What are you two doing here? Weren't you reassigned to be Shaymin's personal, um, assistants?" Palkia asked.

"About that… we escaped, with a little unexpected help from Registeel. The ruckus she made when Shaymin forced everyone present to rebuild her garden was so loud that no one noticed us sneaking away. Arceus and Rayquaza weren't so lucky, however."

"Wait, does that mean that no one's in the Hall now?" Dialga spoke up.

"Not exactly. Deoxys asked Mewtwo to take care of her errant brother there and the other two visitors are there as well."

"Good enough. It's time to repurpose Arceus' personal television set." Palkia said.

* * *

"Then again, what _is_ security? Is it something provided by someone, or somewhere, or perhaps something else? Is there any place where it's truly safe?"

If Deoxys had a mouth, she would have grinned. Since Dialga and Shaymin were unable to take care of Ryuu, she'd decided on the most extreme course of action- Mewtwo's lectures. He rarely gave them, but when he did, the people present wished they'd been born deaf. To make matters worse for Ryuu, Deoxys had tied him to a chair with psychic-resistant ropes.

"You sure this will work?" Momo asked her. He'd recovered sufficiently from his injuries to move about unaided, although it was slower than his usual speed.

"One-hundred percent guaranteed. Mewtwo's boring lectures can go on for insanely long periods of time. His record's fifty-nine hours, and he's hoping to break it. If Ryuu doesn't get mental scarring from this, I'd be impressed."

"He's already cracking." Ura remarked, noticing the other Deoxys' eyes were filled with terror. "I somehow pity him."

"Hey, Deoxys!" Someone shouted, the voice echoing down the hallway. The DNA Pokemon turned her head to see the Legendaries of Time, Space, Land and Sea. "We'll be using Arceus' personal television set, for your information." Groudon called to her.

"Go ahead. Giratina's still in his room blasting music, so go ahead." Deoxys turned her head back to the 'interrogation room', as the Legends had called it. Officially called the 'Lecture Room', it was the place where Arceus gave all her lectures on how to rule the world properly and so on every century or so. The other Legends, however, were free to use it. The room was specially built so that those outside could hear what was going on inside, but no sound from the outside could get inside.

"Now then, let's move on to the next section of my lecture."

"How many freaking parts are there?!" Ryuu nearly shouted. Deoxys hadn't bothered to gag him when she tied him up.

"Not much. Just one googol more parts to go." Mewtwo replied calmly.

"What's a googol?" Momo asked Deoxys.

"Well, it's a number that's followed by a hundred zeroes. A human called Milton Sirotta, who was the nephew of another human, Edward Kasner, coined it in-"

"Shut up. One lecturer's enough."

* * *

"GIVE ME THE FREAKING REMOTE, PALKIA!" Dialga shouted as Palkia waved the remote above his head. At times like this, Dialga wished she had hands.

"I'll take that." Groudon, who was behind the Space Legendary, deftly plucked the remote from Palkia's grasp. "It's almost time for the news, anyway."

"Give me a break, Groudon! That show's meant for comedy!" Kyogre shouted from the other end of the room.

"I obviously knew that a long time ago!" He yelled back. "Sometimes, I wish Arceus was around."

"Speaking of Arceus, how long do you think she'll take to get back?" Dialga asked her counterpart.

"Probably several hours or a day. You've got that look in your eyes again."

"What look?"

"The look that says 'You're going to hate this idea of blackmail, but I'm going to carry it out anyway.'"

"Relax, Palkia. You're going to love this brutally simplistic idea." Dialga said, her mouth stretched into a smile that did anything but reassure him.

* * *

"Now then, we shall proceed to part four." Mewtwo said calmly. He'd been lecturing Ryuu for close to three hours.

"Part four? Man, why does this guy use a number that's so unlucky?" Momo remarked.

"Well, at least he's better at math than you." Deoxys commented.

"Hey, I practice my math twenty-five hours a day, nine days a week, seven weeks a month and fifteen months a year!"

"And you're still at square one."

"At least my counting's improved! See, one two three five six seven eight nine ten!"

"Why do we even bother?" Deoxys whispered to her other brother. Ura looked up from the book he was reading.

"Correction. Why do _you_ even bother? I gave up bothering about his math a long time ago. Anyway, what are those two-" He pointed to Dialga and Palkia, who were standing outside the door to Giratina's room, "-doing?"

"Must be another of Dialga's plots. Just stay out of the way and nothing will happen to you."

* * *

"You sure Arceus will fall for such a simple trick?"

"Positive. Don't worry, I'd bet she wouldn't even notice."

"If she does, I don't know you." Palkia said as he followed the instructions Dialga gave him. Two minutes later, she gave Palkia a look and a nod before the two of them returned to the room where Arceus' personal television was housed.

"Finally! It's tuned to the right channel!" Groudon said to himself. Kyogre tossed him the remote control, which he caught in one claw and hit the appropriate button with the other.

"Since when were you two friends?" Dialga asked as all four Legends sat down.

"We decided not to fight for now. Instead, we'll solve our problems with an ancient game long played by humans, Pokemon and possibly aliens. This game is extremely simple and takes only seconds to learn."

There was a silence.

"ROCK PAPER SCISSORS!" Both Legends of Land and Sea shouted.

"Ha! I win again! I'm hanging on to the remote!" Groudon said, staring at Kyogre's fin and his outstretched claw.

"With a game like that, Groudon's gonna have Kyogre wrapped around his little finger." Palkia whispered quietly to Dialga, who nodded.

"So, when is this human show starting?" The Time Legendary asked, her eyes squinting as she tried to make out the small words printed on the newspaper that she'd taken earlier.

"This, 'The Goose'?"

" 'The Noose'." Groudon corrected. "You'll find out. It's starting, so just watch." He added, while increasing the volume so that everyone in the room could hear.

_"Welcome to 'The Noose'. I'm B.B See."_

_"And I'm Angelina Wow. Our top story tonight."_

Palkia and Dialga exchanged glances. Why a human would want to name himself after a news network was beyond them, but they kept any comments they had to themselves. After all, if Groudon, the Legendaries' self-proclaimed 'TV Specialist', had said this show was interesting, it ought to be.

* * *

**Twenty Minutes Later**

No one said anything in the room. It was because of the simple reason that they were too busy laughing to say anything.

"This is certainly way better than those lousy comedy shows where people whack each other's heads off!" Palkia remarked, while wiping a tear from his eye.

"The humor's way more intelligent." Dialga noted. She had been the only one to suppress her laughter through the whole show.

"Guys! The weather report's coming up!" Groudon said, signaling for silence. On-screen, a man named Rain Ong was talking about the weather.

_"First things first, to all parents, if your children are singing 'Rain, Rain, Go Away, Come Again Another Day,' in school, you'd better get them the heck out of there."_

The sounds of someone chuckling began to fill the room.

_"To me, Sunshine, well, is simply another brand of bread!"_

The sounds of mirth intensified.

"_No matter what they say, Rain is here to stay. So remember folks, wherever Rain goes, Rain follows! That's the weather report, by yours truly, Rain."_

"_Thank you. That's all for this week, so be sure to tune in again next week. Also, be sure to check our website for a whole lot of rubbish."_

The room was silent for a while, before laughter filled it unexpectedly.

"That was way better than the few comedy shows I've watched. But it's not really that funny, right?"

"Dialga, relax! Just enjoy yourself for a night!" Kyogre remarked.

"Whatever. I'm going outside to see if Arceus is back yet." She said, opening the door with a burst of psychic energy. As she left, two pairs of eyes turned to Palkia.

"She's probably still upset over his death." Palkia said, answering the unspoken question.

"And no, if I went after her, I'd get beaten up so badly that you guys won't even recognize me."

"Is that so?" Groudon said. "It's been almost two years since he left. She should really learn to put the past behind her."

"That's the hardest part of being the Time Legendary. Knowing when someone close to you will die, yet being unable to do anything about it." Dialga's counterpart spoke.

* * *

"That stupid Shaymin…" Arceus muttered as she slowly climbed the stairs that led to the Hall of Origin. She and Registeel spent the whole day fixing Shaymin's garden, which was an oxymoron as she was supposed to command the Legends, not some plant-obsessed hedgehog.

"At least I'll be able to get some sleep." She said to herself, noticing that no music was blasting from the Hall's depths. Although she should have noticed that the psychic paths that she could sense and often led her back to her room even with her eyes closed were modified, in her tired state, the Alpha Pokemon didn't notice.

Pushing open the door, Arceus stepped into the room, closed the door behind her and promptly fell face-first in exhaustion into what she thought was her pillow, falling asleep nearly instantly.

What she didn't notice, however, was that the 'pillow' was rising and falling slowly, and one side of it glinted silver in the moonlight.

* * *

"Worked like a charm. With this, we can pressure Arceus for a few weeks off." Dialga said, as she returned to the other Legendaries gathered in the Hall. Beside her, a camera floated along, lifted by psychic energy.

"Now then, let's move on to part twenty. The Great Depression, a human event in which their economies fell sharply, took place in-" Mewtwo's voice could be heard from two rooms away.

"Well, looks like one of us isn't getting a vacation anytime soon." Deoxys remarked.

* * *

**Note: 'The Noose' I'm referring to has nothing to do with the movie that has the same name. The one I'm using (Don't own.) is a comedy show that talks about everything under, and including, the weather.**

_That's all for now. Until we meet again._


	11. You've Got Blackmail

_Ok, I've got nothing to say except that the holidays are coming (finally) and that means two whole months of being away from school. Those still in school, just persevere, your holidays will come and all the effort will be worth it._

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not belong to me.**

* * *

Chapter 11: **You've Got Blackmail**

"Part one hundred has come to its conclusion. Now, we shall begin part one hundred and one." Mewtwo spoke calmly, his face not even registering a flicker of exhaustion or boredom despite being lecturing for over a day.

"How is Ryuu even awake?" Momo asked.

"Well, I Skill-Swapped a Shuppet, before Skill-Swapping him. He'll stay awake until I Skill-Swap back." Deoxys said, before turning her gaze back to the ongoing lecture. "You guys may want to go two rooms to the left. There's a party going on there."

Before Ura could say anything, Momo grabbed him by the shoulder and steered him out of the room. Once outside, he closed the door behind him.

"What was that for?"

"Well, haven't you noticed she's changed a lot ever since we 'assigned' her to come here in the first place? I'd bet that friend of hers has something to do with it."

"You're just jumping to conclusions. Besides, she seems happy here."

"Still, it's better to be safe than sorry. Any ideas on how to get more information on him?"

"Actually, yes. While you were bed-ridden, I managed to talk to some of the people here. I have a plan. Now, listen closely…"

"Hey guys! What are you two talking about?" The two visitors nearly jumped when they heard someone speaking directly behind them. Turning around, they came face-to-face with a pink, feline-looking Legendary.

"Ah, Mew! I was just about to look for you." Ura said. "Do you happen to know anything about Mewtwo?"

"If information about Mewtwo's what you seek, I'm the right Legend for the job. He's my clone, after all, and I can get you what you want, for a price."

"Name it."

* * *

"Checkmate." Registeel said, as she set her chess piece in its new position. Across the table, Regirock muttered under his breath.

"What was that?" She asked, although it sounded more of a threat than a question.

"Nothing."

"It better be." Registeel said, rising from her seat. All around her, Legendaries were partying in every imaginable way, ranging from Giratina's music to Celebi's speeches on the beauty of the environment and why it had to be protected.

"Too easy! Is there anyone here who can challenge my strength?" A voice shouted from the other end of the room. The two Regi's turned to see Groudon rubbing his claw as the red-eyed Deoxys shouted his challenges to the Legendaries.

"This should be interesting." With that, the Steel-type Regi started moving toward the table where he was, at the same time shoving anyone in her way aside.

"Hey you, Dots-For-Eyes! Want to challenge me to arm-wrestling?" Since Regirock was a considerable distance behind her, Registeel felt safe to assume that the loudmouthed Deoxys was referring to her.

"Shut up before I wipe that nonexistent grin off your soon-to-be nonexistent face." She snapped back, before sitting at the other end of the table, gripping her opponent's arm with her own. Registeel noticed out of the corner of her eye that her Ice-type counterpart was acting as the referee.

"Go!"

The moment Regice spoke those words, Registeel began trying to push her opponent's hand down, but to no avail.

"Come on now, Steely! I'm sure you can do better than that!" Momo taunted. Enraged, Registeel began focusing all of her considerable strength, enhanced by rage, on pushing his hand down. This only succeeded in making her arrogant opponent yawn.

"Alright. Time to end this."

**THUD!**

As he spoke those words, he slammed Registeel's hand down on the table, sending her flying into the nearby wall, leaving a crater shaped like her in it.

"Next!" Momo shouted, as Registeel detached herself from the wall.

"One more time! Donny, this time you and me against him!" Groudon winced at the way the steel robot Legendary called him, but nodded. Momo shrugged.

"Ready? Go!" Regice shouted.

Almost immediately after those words left him, the Ground Legendary and the Steel Legendary went flying across the room once again, slamming into the same wall from earlier. The already-weakened section of the wall gave way, shattering into pieces as both Legends landed in the next, fortunately unoccupied room.

"I'm not paying for repairs!" The red-eyed Deoxys immediately shouted, as everyone's gazes fell upon him.

* * *

Palkia sighed as he saw the dust settle from the newly made hole in the wall. Briefly, he wondered how Deoxys had managed to keep her brother under control, even with his massive strength. His thoughts, however, were interrupted by a voice calling his name.

"Palkia! You mind getting the soda for me?" Rayquaza asked.

"Whatever, lazy bum. How are the energy readings?"

"Groudon and Kyogre's Red and Blue Orbs are fine, as is your Lustrous Orb, although Dialga's Adamant Orb's readings are spiking occasionally. It's worrying. Anyway, you mind-"

"I know. I'm on it." Palkia responded, before shoving his way through the other Legendaries towards the door. He opened it, before stepping through and heading for the refrigerator.

"Dialga's orb energy readings are spiking? That can only mean that something's troubling her. I just hope she'll be fine." Palkia thought as he reached his destination, grabbed the bottle of soda the Sky High Legendary wanted and opened the door that led to the Hall of Origin's main hall. Briefly, he wondered about his relationship with the Legendary of Time, but quickly stopping thinking along that line as he realized how crazy it was. Sure, he teased her and often mocked her, but deep down in his heart, he cared about her, possibly much more than he dared to admit.

However, his thoughts were so self-consuming that the only warning that the spatial dragon ever got that something was not right was when he heard his own voice coming from around the corner.

"Damn it, Dialga! Are you being controlled by your other self again?!"

"Of course not! You're just overreacting as usual!"

Palkia quickly pressed his body against the wall, before cautiously looking around the corner.

"This argument… I remember it well. But it was twenty years ago!" Palkia thought to himself even as he watched his past self and that of his counterpart argue.

"That was the first time her other self took over… It should have been suppressed by now! Could it be that it's re-awakening?"

"Palkia! Hey, Palkia! PALKIA!"

The Space Legendary turned, shaken out of his thoughts by Rayquaza's voice. He blinked, realizing that his past self and Dialga's one were no longer there.

"Are you ok? You were taking so long, I came out to get it myself." The green serpentine-like dragon added.

"I'm fine." Palkia replied, deciding to keep what he'd seen to himself for the moment. He tossed the bottle to the Sky High Legendary, who caught it in one small hand. Even as Rayquaza drank, Palkia couldn't help but let his thoughts drift back to what he'd seen.

* * *

Arceus groaned and slowly opened her eyes. At first, all she saw was darkness. As her eyes slowly became accustomed to her dark surroundings, she noticed several things.

First, there were many piles of CDs in many corners of the room.

Second, it wasn't her room.

And third, there was a pair of crimson eyes that were staring directly at her.

"About time you woke up, Arceus." Giratina's unmistakable voice seemingly echoed around the room. "My third and fourth ribs aren't your pillow, you know. Did anyone tell you how heavy you actually are?"

"What the hell am I doing here?!" The goddess nearly screamed. Giratina got up, before speaking.

"I was about to ask you the same question. You just walked in last night and fell onto me. Mind giving me an explanation about _that_?"

"What?! I came back last night from Shaymin's garden-"

"What the hell were you doing there?"

"You don't want to know. Anyway, I followed the psychic paths to my room and somehow came to yours."

"One moment." Giratina shut his eyes, concentrating. A few seconds later, he opened them. "The paths have been modified. Don't tell me you of all people couldn't sense that? Seriously, perhaps you've lost your psychic edge? Or, maybe-"

"Shut up and listen." Arceus said, straining to hear what was going on outside the room. She managed to hear faint sounds, but was unable to determine what they were.

"Well?"

"I don't know what's going on out there. Listen, if anyone finds out we've been, uh, sleeping together, we're never going to hear the end of it. Let's just keep this between you and me."

"What's wrong? I mean, it's just two people sleeping in the same bed, right?"

"GIRATINA! I'm being serious here!"

"Fine, fine! Seriously, you should get out more."

"I'm getting out of your room right now!" Arcues flung open the door with a burst of psychic energy and stepped out.

"Yo. What took you two so long?" Arceus mentally swore as she turned to the left to see Dialga, a camera hovering beside her. For a moment, she looked wilder than usual, but Arceus quickly dismissed that thought as a figment of her imagination.

"Glameow's out of the bag?" Giratina asked, as he too walked out of the room.

* * *

"Please, just stop! You've been going on and on for thirty-four hours!"

"Only thirty-four hours? It should have been more than that! Anyway-"

"Just stop! I'll do anything!"

Mewtwo looked as though he was about to begin speaking, but the word 'anything' caught his attention.

"'Anything', you say? Absolutely anything?"

"Yes! Just stop your lecturing!" The obviously-mentally scarred Deoxys begged. Mewtwo considered briefly, before opening the door and leaning out.

"So, you mind?"

"Go ahead, as long as it's nothing life-threatning." Deoxys, who had been watching the scene from outside, replied. Mewtwo nodded in satisfaction, before turning to face his 'victim'.

"Alright, you win."

* * *

"I did what you told me to do. Now give me what you promised."

"Yeah, don't worry. Everything you need is right here in this disk." Mew handed a compact video disk to Momo, who took it with one hand and tossed it to his blue-eyed brother. Both Deoxys nodded at Mew, before leaving.

"This better be worth the effort I put in." Momo remarked dourly to his brother.

"It'll have to be."

"It better be. Otherwise, I'm going after him."

"You do that and someone's going to hunt you down. And trust me, when she's hunting you, it's as safe as parachuting into a tank of Sharpedoes."

"FINE! I'LL GIVE EVERYONE TWO WEEKS OFF!"

The shout from the other end of the corridor startled both brothers.

"Well, looks like that four-legged girl's, Dialga if I recall her name correctly, plan worked."

"Wait, two weeks? Isn't that twenty days?"

Ura shot his brother a look. "You're utterly hopeless."

* * *

Arceus swore as Dialga left. Any chance of keeping what had somehow happened the previous night had been buried six feet under. Behind her, Giratina let out a low whistle.

"Does that mean I get vacation leave?"

Arceus' stared Giratina in the eyes, while leaning forward, an angry expression on her face.

"That's the least of your concerns. I sometimes regret creating you in the first place."

"Well, without me, you wouldn't have anyone to talk to, right?"

Arceus stopped, keeping the line of florid swearwords she was about to unleash in her throat as she contemplated the ruler of the Underworld's words. As much as she hated it, she had to admit that he was right. For as long as she could recall, the Renegade Legendary had been the most frequent visitor to Arceus' Hall of Origin, usually irritating the goddess with his massive collection of music. Yet, he was also one of the few Legendaries outside the Lake Trio that the Alpha Pokemon trusted enough to talk to in times of crisis.

"Anyone home?" Giratina asked as he absently waved a shadowy wing in front of his counterpart's face. Arceus blinked, then stepped back so that it wouldn't hit her.

"Just try to keep this under control, alright?"

"What's the point? Everyone knows, so just grant them, including me, the cursed two weeks off, and get it over with! Besides, we could use some time to relax."

Arceus began to protest, many different statements about the world being left unguarded due to that, but stopped as she realized that it would be pointless. Surely the world could hold itself together for fourteen Legend-free days, right? And besides, there hadn't been anything major happening, except for the occasional gravity-defying flight of three very unfortunate Team Rocket members. That said, she made her decision.

"Very well."

* * *

"Alright! Done at last! So that's how many balloons it takes to lift a Legend!" Mewtwo said to no one in particular as he wrote something down. Just then, the door opened and the DNA Pokemon stuck her head in.

"Mewtwo! Arceus wants all of us to meet her at the main hall right now!"

"Got it! Just a moment!" Mewtwo redirected his attention to his notebook, which he closed with a snap, before heading out of the room, closing the door behind him.

"Hey, guys? Please, I'm begging you! Get me down from here, will you! I don't like being in high places!"

* * *


	12. Dialga's Disappearance

_Nothing to say, except the traditional disclaimer._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon in any shape or form.**

* * *

Chapter 12: **Dialga's Disappearance**

"I'm sure all of you are wondering why I called this gathering today." Arceus spoke as the Legends listened to their leader, if falling asleep and snoring loudly, miraculously unaffected by the presence of Darkrai and Cresselia, could be counted as listening. Only a few Legendaries, chief among them Giratina, were awake and listening.

"The reason I called this gathering is that I've a very important announcement to make." The goddess continued, ignoring the sleeping Legends. When no one responded, the Alpha Pokemon took it as a sign that there were no questions.

"It is that I'm giving all of you two weeks off, effective immediately."

All around the room, the eyes of the sleeping Legendaries flickered open instantly and simultaneously or, in the case of the Regis, flashed to life. The goddess watched her 'subordinates' calmly, pausing to let the words sink in.

"Arceus, is it me or did I just hear you say you were giving us two weeks off?" Lugia asked.

"There is nothing wrong with your hearing, Lugia." The white centaur replied.

A silence filled the Hall of Origin, one so absolute that it was possible to hear a pin drop.

However, it was abruptly shattered a few seconds later.

"YEAH!!"

"Two weeks off! Imagine how many scientific experiments I can perform in those fourteen days!"

"Looks like humanity's going to have fourteen pleasant nights due to this."

"Being alone with my plants for two whole weeks! The thought of it fills me with happiness!"

"Calm down, all of you!" Arceus shouted to be heard over the din. When that didn't work, she raised her voice. "Legends, SILENCE!"

That had the desired effect. As the room became silent once again, Arceus began speaking.

"Be sure to inform all your counterparts and trio members who aren't present for whatever reasons about this. And try to keep out of sight of humans in your true forms. This meeting is over. Dismissed."

* * *

Rayquaza's sharp eyes spotted the Sky Pillar from a few kilometers away. However, due to the fact that the altitude that he was at meant that there was little to none air resistance, he was able to cover that distance in a matter of two minutes. With practiced ease, he landed on the roof and reverted to his human form. Brushing a few strands of emerald-colored hair aside, he began heading for the room where he had instructed the land lizard to look after the four orbs. However, as he arrived at the door to that room, loud snoring greeted his ears. Rayquaza swore under his breath, noticing that only three of the orb's auras were present, before opening the door.

"Groudon! One of the orbs is missing! Wake up!"

The Legendary of Land's head, in his human form, poked out from underneath a blanket on the sofa. He brushed a stray streak of crimson-colored hair aside, yawned and blinked sleepily as he looked at the Sky High Pokemon in human guise.

"What do you mean? My orb's right here." He pulled out the Red Orb from under his blanket.

"Not that orb! The other orb!"

"Oh, that one? Don't worry, the Blue Orb's safe." Groudon said, pulling out the orb he spoke about from under his blanket with his other hand.

"Not that one either! Where's Dialga's Adamant Orb?" Rayquaza snapped, finally identifying the missing aura.

"It's over there- WHAT?!" Groudon fell off the sofa he had been using as a makeshift bed, landing on the ground with a thud. Rayquaza cast a glance to where one finger pointed, and spotted only Palkia's Lustrous Orb. The stand that held the Adamant Orb belonging to the Legendary of Time was ominously empty.

"But how? I swear, Rayquaza, it was there an hour ago!"

Before Rayquaza could reply, the door in the opposite wall, leading to his pantry, opened.

"Hey guys, how's life? Mine's pathetic." Kyogre, in her human form, wore a wide, half-drunken grin across her face and swayed from side to side. Her usually neat blue hair was disheveled and her eyes had a strange look in them. She took one unstable step forward. "That drink of yours, Ray, sure is potent! I've never felt so light-headed!" Another step, before she collapsed. Fortunately, before she hit the ground, her counterpart somehow managed to get up in time to catch her in his hands. As Groudon did so, however, the now-empty bottle that she had been clutching in her hand rolled toward Rayquaza, stopping at his feet. The Legendary of the Sky picked it up and turned it over in his hand.

"This drink's mildly alcoholic and has quite a high sugar content. Kyo must have drank it all in one shot." Groudon remarked, his eyes, though not as sharp as his trio member, recognizing the label of the bottle.

"I don't think so." Rayquaza replied, walking over to the door and pulling it open in a swift motion, revealing dozens of empty bottles scattered all over the pantry, each bearing the same label as the one in his hand.

"Can you take care of her for now?" He asked Groudon, who normally would have loathed such a task. Instead, Kyogre's counterpart nodded. Rayquaza, satisfied, began heading for the communicator in the next room in order to inform Palkia what had happened.

"Oh, and Groudon?" Rayquaza said as he opened the door.

"What?"

"Don't try anything on her."

"I wouldn't dream of it." Groudon replied, as Rayquaza shut the door.

* * *

"_Palkia? You there?_" Rayquaza's voice spoke over the communicator. The Legendary of Space looked up, before activating his own communicator.

"Yeah. What's the matter?" Palkia asked. Rayquaza proceeded to tell Dialga's counterpart about everything that had happened, leaving out Kyogre's 'incident'. When he had finished, Palkia was silent.

"_Apparently, Dialga herself took the Orb, as I could feel the residual signs of it being teleported away by its owner. I don't have an explanation to why she would do something like that, though. Would you like me to inform Arceus about this?_"

"No. Don't tell Arceus about it. I think I know why she would take the orb."

"_Care to enlighten me?_"

"It's just a theory, but I think her primal side's taking control of her again."

"_What?! If that's the case, shouldn't you inform Arceus?_"

"Like I said, it's just a possibility. I'll contact you later."

"_Alright. Just don't do anything stupid._" Rayquaza terminated the link, and the screen dissolved into static. Palkia turned off his communicator, and slowly sat down. Although he regretted not telling Rayquaza that Dialga had simply vanished, this confirmed his worse fears about her. However, he didn't even know where she was at the present time, and thus he was unable to help her. Yet, Dialga's counterpart knew he had to do something to help her.

Then, without warning, the answer to Dialga's location crashed down upon him like a tidal wave hitting a coastal city.

"That's it! I know where she is! But, even if I know this, I can't reach her!" He muttered, realizing that the most likely place his counterpart would be at was the Temporal Tower, the site of her dark side's defeat many years ago. Surely her primal self would want to reverse that outcome, and the Adamant Orb would enhance her powers. The only one other than her with the ability to travel through time was Celebi, and Palkia doubted she could send multiple Legendaries back in time as she only sent herself at any given moment. But, perhaps…

"I must speak with those two!" With that, Palkia re-activated his communicator and punched in a series of numbers.

* * *

"Mesprit? Can I speak with you for a moment?" Arceus' voice could be heard through the depths of the Being of Emotion's lake. Within seconds, Mesprit emerged from the lake, changed into her human form to avoid arousing suspicion and sat down by the lake's bank, Arceus following.

"So, what is it?" The Legendary of Emotions asked.

"Well, I'm not sure myself. I was hoping you could help me."

Mesprit raised an eyebrow, not because of the goddess' statement but due to the waves of emotions that she sensed coming from the Legend who created her.

Confusion. Irritation. Anger. Nervousness? That didn't fit her at all. Not one bit.

"Tell me about it. I'll see what I can do." Mesprit spoke.

"Well, it's about Giratina. Ever since he began to live with me in the Hall, my mindset about him has been changing."

"I see. Well, you two are getting along better, even though I sometimes hear your screams from here."

"Is that so? Anyway, that's not the main thing I wanted to talk to you about."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about this strange, unexplained feeling I get every time I'm around him. I didn't use to feel it, but it's affecting me more and more as time passes. You're the Being of Emotion, so you should be able to help me."

"Don't forget, _you_ were the one who created me." Mesprit reminded. "Anyway, I think you're regretting how you've treated him in the past. That, or it's something else." She deliberately left out her other conclusion, as it was insane and had an extremely low probability of becoming reality.

" 'Something else'? Well, something like what?"

Mesprit sighed. Yet, she decided to hint to Arceus what she was trying to say rather than saying it directly, as that would probably earn her cleaning duty for the next century or so.

"Have you ever heard the human saying that three words can solve all problems? Well, I think you should use those words. Humans aren't as stupid as you think they are, you know."

"Is that so?"

"Yes. That's my advice to you. Take it if you want, or just throw it in the sea."

"Alright. Thanks, Mesprit."

The Being of Emotion nodded as the goddess stood up and began leaving.

"Mesprit?"

"Yes?"

"Those three words, they're 'Get lost now' right?"

Mesprit sighed as she re-entered her lake without giving her creator a reply. Apparently, Arceus was denser than she thought.

* * *

"Just leave me alone!"

"_You know that's impossible. You and I are one and the same._"

"Shut up! I'll never be a monster like you!"

Dialga struggled with her thoughts. She barely noticed that she was now at the Temporal Tower, the very place where her dark side had been defeated many years ago. That was the last she had seen of it, or so she thought.

"_I've been suppressed for way too long. Now, those pathetic Legends will feel the full force of my hatred and fury. And you shall be the vessel I will use to achieve my goals._"

"I'll never do that!"

"_Oh, but you don't have a choice_." Without warning, Dialga felt her body moving on its own accord. She still could feel it, but somehow had no control over it anymore.

"_Now then, with this,_" A spherical object floated beside the now-corrupted Time Legendary. By its glow, Dialga could tell that the object was her Adamant Orb. "_I shall have my revenge_."

"You know very well that you have no chance of defeating all the Legends, even with the Orb."

"_Who ever said I was going after the Legends?_" Dialga's dark side responded as a rift in time opened in front of Dialga's body.

"_I'm going after those three._" With that, the Legendary of Time stepped into the rift, and vanished in a blaze of white light.

* * *

"No way! Forget about it! I take back everything I said in all my years about you being smart or intelligent!"

Palkia sighed. He knew, even anticipated, a reaction like the one he'd received from the two Legends he called out. It had taken several hours of convincing for them to agree to meet him without informing Arceus or anyone else, for that matter, and the effort looked to be in vain. Although Giratina agreed to help him, Celebi still refused.

"Please, Celebi! I really need your help!"

"Your idea is crazy! There's no telling whether it'll work or not!"

"You don't know if you don't try!" Giratina pointed out.

"You don't try, you don't fail!" Celebi snapped.

"Come on now, Celebi! He and Dialga both need our help!"

The green pixie sighed, and she uncrossed her tiny arms from her chest.

"Fine. I'll help, but only for Dialga's sake."

Palkia nodded. "So, in theory, if we focus our powers, we should be able to go back in time to the proper time period. If my assumptions are correct, than we should be able to find Dialga there."

"Wait a moment. What's the worst thing that could happen to us should we fail?" Celebi asked.

"Well, we could be split down to atoms, ripped apart, vaporized or, to sum things up, we'll die." Palkia replied. Celebi, looking no less reassured than before, reluctantly gestured for Palkia to continue.

"My guess is that Dialga's dark side most likely wants to reverse time by preventing her defeat that many years ago. And, with the Adamant Orb, she'll most likely succeed."

"Palkia, you know that you're practically going against the laws Arceus laid down on space-time travel- no meddling with the timeline in any way, right?" Giratina said.

"I know. And I'm still going after her."

"Well, you should know this. I discovered that her dark side isn't an alter ego, but another spirit within her. If we can separate the two, there's a high chance that we'll be able to return her back to normal, once and for all. I should have told you this long ago, though, but the risks-"

"What risks?"

"For one, we could actually kill her by separating the two, as they're so intertwined that what affects one could severely affect the other. You still want to go after her."

Palkia paused for a moment, letting all the information he'd received go through his brain, before nodding.

"Well then, let's go." Palkia said. Celebi and Giratina nodded, and Palkia slashed open a rift in space. Giratina and Celebi concentrated on that, trying to expand it and warp it to their wishes. Light flared around the trio and sparks danced around the rift, before all three of them disappeared. As the light slowly died down, only a few glowing particles remained to mark their passage, before they disappeared into the dark.

The nearby Kricketots resumed their nocturnal activities.

* * *

_I know that Primal Dialga and Dialga are most probably two separate entities, but this is fanfiction, and in this story, I make the rules._


	13. Double, Double, Legends and Trouble

_Just a small note, I don't have PMD2, so there may be a few inaccurate things in this chapter and possibly the next few. Thanks to Celebi96 for giving me some info about it._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 13:** Double, Double, Legends and Trouble**

"Tell me again, Sacerdo, why are we going the Temporal Tower? We've been there and we've defeated that insane Dialga already! So why the heck are we going back there?"

"If you were to use those ears you have, Calix, you would have realized that I've already answered that freaking question ten times! So, just shut up!"

The Grovyle sighed as his dungeon exploration team member continued to walk in the direction of the Temporal Tower. Although technically he was the leader, the Alakazam a few paces in front of him sometimes issued requests with the force of orders and to investigate a mysterious energy source coming from the tower was one of those requests.

"When has he ever being nice?" The Combusken beside him remarked. She was the third member of the team and had reflexes as sharp as her claws.

"Seriously, have you ever seen him smile?"

"Ignis, the chances of him smiling are as good as none. Why, the day that he smiles would be the day that Legendaries appear right in front of us!"

As soon as the word 'us' left the Grovyle's lips, Calix slammed into Sacerdo's back. For some reason, the Alakazam had apparently stopped without alerting his two teammates.

"Hey, why did you stop?"

The Alakazam held up a hand, silencing Calix even as his eyes studied the rift in front of him. Although his expression never changed, it was clear from the look in his eyes that he was surprised at the rift's sudden manifestation. A moment later, it dumped three figures, two extremely large and one small, unceremoniously in front of the team, before fading away as though it had never existed. Those figures landed in a heap on the ground, except for the smallest one, who hovered in the air on tiny wings.

Ignis raised a claw, pointing at the flying figure. "Doesn't that one seem familiar?"

Calix squinted, before realizing what his teammate was talking about. Although the colors were different, there was no mistaking the figure to be an exact replica of someone who had vanished when they defeated Dialga. Turning his gaze to the other two, he recognized the pink lines and the glowing pearl of the same color on one of the figure's shoulders, and the ebony black wings and silver body of the other from stories he heard in his childhood days.

Behind him, the Combusken leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"You should have said 'An endless horde of treasure would fall in front of us.' instead."

* * *

Arceus sighed as she returned to the Hall of Origin after her visit with Mesprit. She noticed that Giratina wasn't around, but assumed that he probably went out for some reason or another. She had just entered the communication room to check on the Legendaries when an incoming transmission caught her attention. Immediately, she activated the communicator.

"_Arceus? Are you there? This is important!"_

"What's this about, Rayquaza?"

"_It's about Palkia. His aura's completely vanished! I can't locate it anywhere! To make matters worse, Giratina's and Celebi's auras have also vanished as well!_"

"What?! Is this the work of Team Rocket?"

"_No, I don't think so. But I think Palkia went after Dialga. I should have told you this earlier, but Palkia said that Dialga's primal side might have taken control of her and is most likely attempting to change history. He said he would contact me, but he hasn't even after seven hours!_"

"Darn it, and we can't go back in time since Celebi's gone as well! So, you're saying that those three went back in time to deal with Primal Dialga?"

"_Yes. That's my hypothesis, anyway, although it seems highly likely._"

"Alright. Contact the other Legends and see if they know anything."

On screen, Rayquaza nodded, before a loud crash was heard in the background.

"_Kyogre, stop that! You've had enough drinks for one day!_"

"_I'm not drunk! I still want to drink some more!_"

The Sky High Pokemon sighed, before pressing a button, terminating the communication channel. Arceus mentally swore, before shoving those thoughts into a corner of her mind. Foul language wasn't going to solve her problems.

* * *

Palkia groaned as he got up. Beneath him, Giratina also stood up, shaking some dirt off his wings in the process. Celebi hovered above them, the green forest fairy scanning the area around the three Legends.

"Any broken bones, internal trauma or obviousmaiming?" She asked.

"No. Thanks for your concern." Giratina replied as Palkia shook his head.

"Looks like we got company." The Legendary of Space said to his two companions as his eyes spotted the three figures watching them. He mentally readied himself for battle. It never hurt to be cautious, especially after you've been thrown through time and space and you're not sure of your location and time.

"You think they're hostile?" He whispered to Giratina.

"I don't think so. If they wanted to attack us, they would have done so already." The Renegade Legendary replied. Sure enough, one of the figures, an Alakazam, spoke up.

"Are you all uninjured?"

All three Legends exchanged glances with each other, before nodding.

"We'd best find Dialga, and quick. The sooner we find her, the higher the chances that we'll succeed." Giratina said. Apparently, one of the three Pokemon who'd found them had sharp hearing, because she spoke up. Up close, Palkia could tell that she was a Combusken and the third figure was a Grovyle.

"Dialga? You mean the Dialga that resides in the Temporal Tower? We defeated it several weeks ago!"

Before anyone, Legend or normal Pokemon, could speak, the Alakazam held up one hand. He closed his eyes, concentrating, before opening them and speaking.

"I sense a great evil at the Temporal Tower. Its power and aura is similar to that of Dialga's."

Palkia turned to his two companions. "Let's go."

Before they could leave, however, the Grovyle spoke up. "We're coming with you."

"This isn't a game. There's a very high chance that some of you won't make it back! The Underworld has too many spirits already!" Giratina said.

"That's what we dungeon explorers live with the whole of our lives! We can handle ourselves, and besides, we fought Dialga before."

Palkia placed a hand on Giratina's shoulder, silencing him, before turning to the brave but in the Space Legendary's opinion, foolish Grovyle.

"We don't have time to argue about this. Fine, but we won't be responsible for anything that will probably andmost likely happen to anyone of you."

* * *

P-Dialga opened her eyes, sensing the presence of the ones she hated most approaching. She grinned, although it seemed more like baring her teeth to the various species of Pokemon around her. As soon as she arrived, she wasted no time in bringing all the occupants of her Temporal Tower under her command, so that she would have some minions to assist her should the need arise.

"You know all this is futile. Just give up." Dialga whispered from within her.

"Those responsible for my imprisonment shall feel the fury of my wrath." Dialga's primal side simply responded. Dialga cursed, before sensing her counterpart, Celebi and Giratina approaching, along with three others. She quickly took the opportunity to reach out to Palkia. "_Don't be stupid, Palkia. Just leave me and go._"

* * *

Palkia stopped suddenly, Dialga's mental message reaching him. He blinked, before noticing that his companions were staring at him.

"You alright, Palkia?" Giratina asked. Palkia nodded, before motioning for the others to continue walking.

"Sorry, Dialga. But I'm not leaving you behind. Not when I know that there's a chance that we can save you." He thought to himself.

"So, you're saying that there's twenty-four floors that we've got to fight through?" Celebi asked the Alakazam, whom Palkia learned was called Sacerdo.

"Yes. They're all filled with hostile Pokemon, so it'll not be an easy way up."

"Well, we've fought our way up before." Calix, the Grovyle remarked. "So we'll do it again."

"Don't get overconfident." The Combusken called Ignis said to her companion.

"The tower's in sight, guys." Giratina said. Sure enough, the tower that had become P-Dialga's hiding place towered over the landscape, clear for everyone to see. As the six of them approached the tower's entrance, Calix increased his pace, moving in front of everyone else and reaching the main door.

"Relax, Ignis." He said to his companion, replying to the Fire-Type's earlier question. "After all, what terrifying Pokemon that we've never encountered before could be beyond this door?"

The overconfident Grovyle opened the door and came face-to-face with an Electrode. Behind it, a seemingly endless horde of Voltorbs and Electrodes turned, their gazes all focused on the 'visitor'. A trickle of sweat ran down Calix's back as he saw the one in front of him starting to glow, followed by a few others, the prelude to an Explosion attack which the Stage One Grass-Type Hoenn starter Pokemon knew was very painful at point-blank range.

Ignis, however, didn't let that happen. The Combusken was a blur of motion as she leapt into the air, landing in front of her team leader. She kicked the Electrode straight in the face as though it was a soccer ball, sending it flying back among its companions before grabbing Calix and shoving the two of them to the ground even as Sacerdo and the Legendaries dived to either side of the doorway.

The Electrode detonated with a _thump_, followed by a few others, sending a burst of heat searing out of the doorway. The skin underneath Ignis' feathers blistered from the intense, even to a Fire Type like her, heat and she grimaced slightly. Moments later, the heat died down and she got to her feet, offering one claw to Calix even as she did so.

"Score one for the home team." The Combusken remarked with satisfaction even as she hauled her team leader up, noticing that all the Voltorbs and Electrodes were knocked out from the Explosion attacks that had backfired, literally.

"Nice one, Ignis. You gave them a warm reception, that's for sure." Calix said. Ignis nodded, before disentangling her claw from his hand and stepping inside the tower. Satisfied that the area was relatively clear, she signaled to the others outside, before walking further in, while subtly glancing from side to side. The others followed suit and entered the tower one after another, the last one being Sacerdo.

"I still can't believe you fell in love with her." The Alakazam commented almost offhandedly as he walked past Calix.

"Yeah- Hey! How did you find out? And what's that supposed to mean?!" Calix nearly shouted, even as he stepped up his pace to catch up with the others.

* * *

P-Dialga sensed that the Voltorbs and Electrodes had failed in their task to weaken the intruders. Nonetheless, she knew that it was simply a minor setback.

"Come, Legends." She commented, more to herself than to anyone. "I'm waiting."

* * *

_This chapter's for my level 81 Metagross in Emerald, who single-handedly defeated my friend's level 100 Charizard and level 92 Mewtwo with, yes, Explosion. Hope you guys liked it._


	14. Ascension

_I've got nothing to say except thanks to all reviewers, that this chapter and probably the next will contain action violence, and the oh-so-famous disclaimer._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, or the Halo 2 map 'Ascension'.**

* * *

Chapter 14: **Ascension**

"Just great! The world is in chaos and I've given the only ones capable of protecting it the freaking fortnight off!" Arceus muttered to herself as she removed her head from the wall she had been slamming it into. She swore again, and was about to slam her head one more time into the already-ravaged wall when the alert tone of an incoming transmission redirected her attention.

"_Arceus? You there? You're not going to like what I've discovered._"

"Just spit it out, Rayquaza."

"_If you say so. Mewtwo and Deoxys have also vanished._"

What little was left of the goddess' state of calm was destroyed as utterly as paper going through a paper shredder.

"Alright! That's the last straw! Tell everyone, and I mean everyone, to assemble at the Hall of Origin IMMEDIATELY!"

Rayquaza gulped. "_Understood, Commander._" He terminated the transmission, and the screen dissolved into static. Arceus sighed, before reactivating the communicator in burst mode. She rapidly drafted a message, before telepathically typing it and sending it to all the major Legendary group leaders.

"I hate this job. Should've requested an escape clause in that contract." Arceus muttered, before remembering that she was the one who created the world, alongside the Lake Trio and the Legendaries of Time, Space and Dimensions, and there was no contract.

* * *

Calix fired a barrage of Bullet Seeds at a Kabutops, before kicking the prehistoric Pokemon in the chest, knocking it out cold.

"The timeline's really messed up." He remarked, before an Omastar flew overhead and crashed into the ceiling, stuck there due to the spikes on its back. Ignis dusted her hands, before roundhouse-kicking a Cranidos that had tried to sneak up on her, hitting the Headbutt Pokemon in the side of the head. Behind them, the Legendaries dealt with the other once-extinct Pokemon in various methods. Celebi tossed seeds at some, Giratina fired black energy at others and Palkia simply opened rifts in front of a few unlucky ones, sending them to random places around the room, often with catastrophic, for them, results as attacks aimed for the six were instead hitting anywhere except their intended targets.

"How's it going, Sacerdo?" Calix called to the Alakazam even as he slashed at a Kabuto with his Leaf Blades.

"Give me a few more minutes!" The Psychic Type refocused his attention on the locked door leading to the staircase that would bring the team to the next level. It had been locked, courtesy of P-Dialga, with a strange-looking door that Sacerdo had been trying to open for the past ten minutes while the other five held off the endless horde of prehistoric Pokemon.

"Now then, if I move the psychic energy from here to there and redirect the flow of air particles from this region to that one, it should do the trick." He muttered, more to himself than anyone. His eyes glowed, and two more doors slammed down in front of the first one, locking the team in further.

"Nice one, genius." Ignis remarked sarcastically as she fired a Flamethrower attack at an Aerodactyl that was diving towards her. She sidestepped its attempt to Giga Impact her, before raising her foot and bringing it down hard on its neck in the form of a heel kick as it made a second pass. The Aerodactyl smashed into the wall and didn't rise from the cloud of dust created by its collision. Satisfied, the Combusken turned toward her Psychic Type teammate, before shoving him out of the way.

"This is how I unlock locked doors!" She shouted, kicking the door hard with a Mega Kick. Usually, that would have sent any standard door flying off its hinges, as Calix and Sacerdo knew from experience, but this door held fast. Ignis swore, before moving to a spot beside the door.

"As my father said, when you fail to break down a door, make a new one." She quoted, before delivering another Mega Kick to the wall even as the Alakazam fired a Psybeam at a Kabutops that had tried to attack her while she was distracted. Five kicks later, she had cleared a hole large enough for them all to squeeze through. Ignis inhaled, before firing a Flamethrower in front of the advancing Pokemon, holding them back long enough for everyone else to get through the hole, before leaping through it herself. Sacerdo sealed the hole by levitating chunks of debris into it, before the entire team sighed in relief as the only way in was sealed.

"That was too close." Celebi remarked. "Anyone missing a limb or two, or lost any blood plasma?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"How many more floors?" Giratina asked.

"I think there's around five more." Palkia replied, after doing a quick calculation.

"Any idea why… extinct Pokemon are after our heads?" Calix asked, panting slightly.

"Dialga. She's most probably summoned them back from their various periods in time." The Legendary of Time's counterpart said. "Let's get moving."

As the battle-weary group reached the end of the staircase and opened the door leading to the next room, their gazes fell upon dozens of Magmortars, Electivires and Rhyperiors.

"I somehow prefer the prehistoric Pokemon to these guys." Calix remarked, before the Stage Two evolutions charged.

Once again, the battle was joined.

* * *

"Why the hell are we here, Arceus? You said we had the next two weeks off yourself!"

"That's not the bloody point, Lugia! We've got a problem on our hands, paws, wings, flippers and claws!" Arceus snapped at the Guardian of the Sea.

"A problem that concerns all of us!" The Alpha Pokemon continued, before anyone could interrupt. Sensing that she had everyone's attention, the goddess kept speaking.

"Apparently, Primal Dialga is attempting to change history. If that happens, who knows what will happen to the present and to us!"

"Yeah, that calls for concern, but what can we do? The only ones that can time-travel are Dialga and Celebi, of which one's gone mad and the other's missing in action!" Darkrai pointed out, cool logic in his voice.

"I know that. But that's not the main reason why I've called you all here."

"Well, then what is it?" The Legendary of Nightmares asked, voicing out all the Legendaries' similar thoughts.

"Mewtwo and Deoxys have gone missing."

"Well, perhaps they went off to some forsaken place to be togeth-"

"Not that! I mean missing as in vanished from the face of the Earth! Not even Deoxys' brothers can locate her! I want all of you to keep an eye out for any clues of their whereabouts. That's all. Dismissed, and take care of yourselves."

* * *

Dialga's primal self sensed that the six of them were nearing the top of the Temporal Tower, where she was waiting for them. Considering that they had to fight through twenty-three Pokemon filled floors in order to get to her, she felt that she stood a very good chance of defeating them all, despite the numerical advantage her enemies were at.

Besides, she still had one last card to play in this game of hers.

"It's time."

* * *

The Legendary of Time's counterpart panted as the six of them tried to catch their breaths on the staircase leading to the twenty-fourth and final floor of the Temporal Tower. Somehow, they were still alive after fighting their way through the endless numbers of Pokemon that stood between the first floor and their goal, and none of them had any major injuries.

"Are all of you guys ready?" Palkia asked. Despite his growing exhaustion, the Legendary of Space knew that there was no going back, not especially after making it this far. The five others nodded their heads, grim expressions across all their faces.

"You know, you guys don't have to come with us all the way." He said, addressing the three dungeon exploration team members.

Ignis snorted. "We're already here. Might as well make sure you guys succeed." Her teammates echoed their sentiments with nods.

"Alright then. Let's go." With that, the three Legendaries and the three dungeon exploration team members headed up the stairs. At the top, a door like any other was built into the wall, although Palkia knew that whatever awaited them beyond that door was anything but what they had faced earlier.

"Let me do this." Calix stepped forward, gripped the doorknob in one hand before turning it and opening the door. As he did, however, the area around the six of them changed, as though opening the door had triggered some unseen trap.

"Where the hell are we?" The Grovyle asked.

Instead of entering a room, the group had entered a desert of sorts, although there was no change of temperature in the surroundings. The wind howled, sending grains of sand that glittered in the sunlight swirling in its wake. Here and there, random artifacts jutted out, although none of them had any connection to one another. In one area, a Gothic-themed building stood in ruins while in another, the armor plates of a long-forgotten army were scattered all over the sand. Despite the fact that the sun was blazing down on them, none of the six Pokemon felt any heat.

"Time."

"What?" Calix spoke, his voice nearly drowned out by the howling wind.

"We're within Time itself." Palkia answered.

"That's absolutely correct." A voice spoke, cutting through the wind like a knife through butter. The gale abruptly died down, as a four-legged Pokemon walked toward the six of them in the distance. As it neared, the three Legendaries could make out the unmistakable figure of Dialga.

"What better fate for those responsible for my imprisonment than to be lost in the sands of Time forever, never to be remembered or return to their own time?" The wild Legendary of Time said. "I've dreamt of this moment for many long years, and now I'll make it a reality!"

"You forget one thing. There are six of us against you alone!" Calix shouted back at Dialga before anyone could say anything.

"Are you sure about that?" P-Dialga asked, her question more of a statement than one. Only then did the six intruders realize that shadows in the distance, which they had initially dismissed as other things that had been lost in time, were actually Pokemon, and all had the same target.

"Now then, we shall see who will be devoured by Time." Primal Dialga said.

As one, her minions charged toward the three Legendaries and their three allies.

* * *

_The way Time looks was inspired by how 'destroyed time' looked like in Kamen Rider Den-O and the design of the Lord of Time's realm in the Warcraft novel 'Day of the Dragon'._


	15. Final Countdown

_A warning for those who conveniently ignored the first one, this chapter contains more action violence than the previous one._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 15:** Final Countdown**

"Oh, crap."

Those two words were the first thing Calix thought when he spotted the horde approaching their position. He swore, knowing that the odds of all of them making it out alive were definitely stacked against them.

That was before the horde charged, and Calix soon found himself separated from the others. Everywhere he looked, all he saw were Pokemon that were after his head. Instinctively, he ignited his Leaf Blades and slashed at a Toxicroak that was about to stab him in the back, cutting it shoulder to hip. However, instead of dying, the Toxicroak simply dissolved into sand and disappeared.

"Great. These things aren't real, so I don't have to hold back!" He thought, before firing a burst of Bullet Seeds at a pair of Kabutops in front of him. He leaped over the sand that had once been them, before slashing and hacking his way through the horde. The Pokemon were all made out of sand, and as such were very easy to defeat.

Problem was, there were so many of them, and Calix knew his Leaf Blades would only last him as long as his energy. As he turned to confront a group of Pokemon to his left, a stream of flame engulfed them and reduced them all to droplets of molten glass. Ignis leapt over him, before dropkicking the nearest hostile Pokemon. She used the momentum from that kick to propel herself to another target, and from that one to the next, thus clearing the relative area around them of hostiles.

"You alright?" The Combusken asked as she landed next to her team leader.

"Yeah. You know these things aren't real, right?" Calix slashed another Toxicroak with his Leaf Blades.

"Figured that out from the first one I kicked." Ignis replied, whirling around to kick another Electrode that had tried to sneak up on them both. "We'd best get to another position. This one really stinks."

"I'm open to suggestions, Ignis, if you can tell me how we can avoid getting decapitated at the same time!" Calix blocked a Scyther's claws, before firing a Bullet Seed point blank into it and finishing it off with a Thunderpunch to the face. Ignis loosed a stream of fire at an approaching group of Pokemon, before grabbing Calix's hand.

"This way!" She shouted, dragging her team leader in the indicated direction before he could protest, while using a Flamethrower to clear the way in front of them of hostiles.

Behind them, three Solarbeams hit the spot where they once were, detonating like mortar shells and sending the unfortunate Pokemon that were standing nearby flying like leaves in a gale.

* * *

Atop a sand dune, Sacerdo fired two Psybeams at a pair of approaching Magmars, sending them flying back down into their companions. An Energy Ball into the group served to finish them off. Behind him, Celebi tossed five seeds at the advancing mass of Pokemon charging up the opposite side of the dune. Despite being made out of sand, they had some intelligence and thus they let the seeds land harmlessly in front of them, and were in the process of stepping over them when the five seeds detonated.

"Still can't tell the difference between a Leech Seed and a Seed Bomb, can you?" The green forest fairy remarked as sand rained down upon the duo. She'd happily fight the oncoming horde when she had a superior angle and a height advantage. Glancing up, she noticed two Solarbeams headed toward her and the Alakazam, but before she could do anything, Sacerdo gestured with his left hand even as he fired a Shadow Ball with his other hand.

The Solarbeams, instead of hitting them, seemingly bounced off thin air and slammed into the Lileeps that had fired them, fifty yards away. Celebi noticed that the area where the beams had struck glowed slightly, the only indication of the Alakazam's Reflect attack.

"Not bad." Celebi remarked, even as she sent a barrage of Magical Leaves raining down upon five Rhyperiors.

"Thanks." Sacerdo replied, even as he loosed a Shock Wave, taking out four Swellows and three Pidgeots in a single blast. He fired two Shadow Balls into the air, before using another Reflect to reflect them down into the midst of the advancing horde. As they slammed down, they tossed the Pokemon near the center of the blast radius about, turning them into missiles that rained down upon their companions, further adding to the damage caused. Whatever came, he was determined not to go down without a fight.

"Can you see the others?" The Alakazam asked Celebi.

"Only Palkia and Giratina! I can't find your two teammates!"

"They can handle themselves out there. Besides, Calix won't let anything happen to her." Sacerdo replied even as another group of hostile Pokemon gathered at the dune's base.

* * *

Palkia smacked another Anorith aside, before tossing twin Spatial Rends through the ranks of P-Dialga's minions, the pink crescents of energy causing many of them to dissolve back into the sand that they were created from. Beside him, Giratina fired a Shadow Force, the beam of black energy tearing through the ranks as though they were paper.

"She's using them to weaken us up before she attacks!" Giratina shouted to him to be heard over the din of the battlefield.

"I know that! That's why we need to get to her! The sooner we separate them, the faster we can get the hell out of here!" Palkia replied. "Do you know how to separate the two of them?"

"A well-placed hit to the gem should do the trick!"

"And I thought it was going to be something complicated." Palkia remarked, even as he sent a group of Kabutos flying with a sweep of his claws.

"Incoming!" Giratina shouted, even as he created a Barrier just before the two Solarbeams would have struck them.

"Watch those Lileeps. They fire from long-range as they can't move about easily." Giratina informed his fellow Legendary.

"I know." Palkia watched as the Lileeps fired another round of Solarbeams, before creating two rifts in the air. As the beams of solar energy disappeared into one, they emerged from the other, which was positioned right above the Lileeps.

"Problem solved." Palkia said as twin explosions echoed through Time.

"I don't think so." A voice echoed as a blue-colored beam of energy rocketed toward Palkia, who barely dived out of the way in time. Glancing in the direction from which the beam had originated from, Palkia spotted his counterpart headed in his direction, while at the same time all the other Pokemon began moving off in other directions, ignoring him and Giratina completely.

"Looks like you two will be the first two Legends to fall under my wrath." P-Dialga spoke, as she fired a second Roar of Time.

"Not going to happen that easily." Giratina remarked, as he countered with his Shadow Force attack. Palkia tossed a Spatial Rend at her through the smoke, but his shot went wide as P-Dialga sidestepped it without much trouble.

"Is that all you've got?"

"Nope." The Legendsry of Time replied grimly. "I'm just getting started."

* * *

"Great plan, Ignis." Calix remarked, as he sent another group of sand-Pokemon to their equivalent of the afterlife with a barrage of Bullet Seeds.

"At least there's only one place where they can come at us!" His partner snapped at him, before she unleashed another Flamethrower attack at the oncoming horde.

"Yes, and thanks to your idea, we've got our backs to the wall, literally! There's no place for us to move if those Lileeps fire again!"

"I wouldn't worry about them right now." Ignis pointed to the dune that the said prehistoric Pokemon had once been on. As Calix deflected a Scyther's claws, he noticed it was now just a smoking crater and he assumed that someone else had taken them out. He winced as the Scyther's claws nicked his left shoulder, before returning the favor by slashing it shoulder to hip.

"Hey, Ignis?" He called even as a Toxicroak moved to take the place of the dissolving Scyther.

"What? Can't you see I'm kind of busy here?" The Combusken replied even as she Mega Kicked a Machoke, sending it flying into several of the Pokemon behind it. She followed up with a second kick to the side of the Toxicroak's head, distracting it long enough for Calix to finish the job with his Leaf Blades.

"We really need to push them back. As much as I have to agree with the fact that there's only one area to defend, we're going to get overwhelmed by sheer numbers if we stay here any longer."

Ignis opened her beak to argue, but shut it immediately, seeing the sense in her team leader's words. She nodded. "Any ideas?"

"I've got one, but you're not going to like it. It could backfire or leave us open to attack."

"I know what you're up to. You're right, I don't like it at all but we don't really have a choice, do we?" Ignis replied even as she dodged a wild swing from a Kabutops' claws.

"Fine. But let me ask you something before that."

"Can't this wait until later?" She snapped. The Kabutops collapsed into a pile of sand, courtesy of her Double Kick.

"No. There might not be a 'later.' If we survive this, will you go out with me?"

It took Ignis a full five seconds to realize what Calix had said. A Scizor took a swing at her, but Calix blocked it as she returned to reality and gave the Scizor the Flamethrower it richly deserved.

"Well?"

"Keep that head of yours attached to your shoulders. I don't want to date a dead guy, nor do I want to write a letter to your family that begins with 'We regret to inform you'."

Calix grinned, before he fired a Solarbeam even as his fellow Hoenn Starter launched an overcharged Flamethrower at the oncoming Pokemon.

* * *

"Looks like your allies are holding out well. Wish I could say the same about you two." P-Dialga remarked, noticing the two beams that tore through ranks of her creations far to the left.

Palkia swore. He was certain that his left shoulder's pearl had been cracked, and he had suffered injuries including many bruises, minor cuts and abrasions. He pushed himself up, only to feel jolts of pain shoot up his right leg. He'd taken quite a bad hit from an earlier Roar of Time that he was unable to completely evade. Giratina grimaced, and Palkia noticed that one of his wings was bent at an unnatural angle, and that there was a single trickle of crimson down the Ruler of the Underworld's side. P-Dialga, on the other hand, looked as though nothing had happened, as despite the two-on-one odds, the two Legendaries had not managed to inflict any major damage, just one glancing blow after another. Using his good leg to support his weight, the Legendary of Space tossed another Spatial Rend at her, only to have her brush off his attack as thought it was an irritating fly.

"Nice try. Now's my turn." The Roar of Time slammed into Palkia's chest, sending him flying backwards into the ruins of some long-forgotten building, smashing through the time-ravaged walls as though they were paper and crashing onto the sand twenty yards away from his initial position. Black spots broke across his vision and it pained the Legendary of Space to simply breathe. Another _thump_, before Giratina landed next to him.

"It's a shame, really. You two have so much power, and yet you waste it on pathetic things like delaying the inevitable."

"Don't… underestimate us." Giratina snapped back, clearly with much effort. Palkia said nothing, instead focusing his energy on getting himself back on his feet.

"Soon, I will exceed even Arceus' power, and I'll remake this world to my wishes. Too bad you two won't be around to witness it." P-Dialga charged up yet another Roar of Time. "Goodbye, Legendaries."

With that, P-Dialga loosed the blue beam of energy straight at the downed Legendaries.

* * *

_I'm evil, no? Anyway, Mewtwo and Deoxys' fates will be revealed later._


	16. Ground Zero

_Sorry for the insanely long update time. It's been rather hectic back home for me even though it's the holidays._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 16: **Ground Zero**

"Mewtwo, wake up!"

The Genetic Pokemon groaned, before his eyes opened. As he slowly got up, he realized that he didn't know where he was. A tap on his shoulder startled him, and he whirled around, ready to blast the other Pokemon with a Psychic attack.

"Calm down, Mewtwo! It's me."

Mewtwo blinked, before lowering his arm, the slight blue glow around it fading away.

"Deoxys?"

The DNA Pokemon snorted. "Who did you think it was? Anyway, where are we?"

Mewtwo uttered the three words that his fellow Legendary thought he'd never say. "I don't know. All I remember is watching Palkia, Celebi and Giratina focusing on a rift, then a flash of light, and then I found myself here, wherever here is." Something about the place seemed familiar, almost as though he had been here before, but as Mewtwo's eyes adjusted to the darkness, it didn't look like any place he'd been to in the last decade or so.

"Great. And I thought the master of quantum physics would know something."

"Well, we've most likely been teleported somewhere by the, um, 'incident'."

Deoxys' eyes narrowed. "Are you questioning my intellectual ability and my mental state?"

"No. It's just that the scientific terms and quantum distortions would be too complicated to explain. Even I'm having problems understanding why the hell we ended up here in the first place."

"Well, then stick to simplified English, then."

"Alright. So basically, we got transported from Point A to Point B. With what I've heard about Dialga, the timeline's really unstable right now, so we might be in another-"

Without warning, Deoxys covered Mewtwo's mouth with her hand, signaling with her free hand for him to be quiet. When she was certain that he'd gotten the message, she removed her hand.

"Listen. You hear that?"

Mewtwo stared at her, until he realized that there were faint human voices speaking.

"It's coming from that door. You think we should check it out?"

Mewtwo nodded in response to her query. He tried the door in question, only to find it locked. Noticing the electronic keypad next to it, he quickly used his psychic powers to see which buttons had been touched the most, before rapidly entering various combinations of numbers.

"Got it." The man-made Pokemon muttered, before the door slid open, the light from the next room momentarily blinding both Legendaries. They hesitated, before stepping into the next room cautiously, the door closing behind them.

The new room was a hive of activity. Humans in white coats ran around in all directions, some shouting orders, others obeying. No one seemed to notice the two intruders standing in their midst, not even when Mewtwo waved his hand in front of the eyes of one of them.

"They can't see us." He remarked, before noticing one of the humans passing through him as though he was a ghost. "We seem to be separated from reality, being able to see and interact with it and yet they can't see or touch us."

"You sure we're not dead yet?" Deoxys asked. In response, Mewtwo smacked her forehead with his index and middle finger.

"Ow! What was that for?!" She snapped.

"It hurt, right? That means you're not dead, at least not for the moment."

Before Deoxys could say anything further, one of the humans shouted something to all his companions that got the two bickering Legends' attention.

"It's awake!"

For the first time, the DNA Pokemon and the Genetic Pokemon noticed that there was a tank in the middle of the room. It was filled with a red fluid and something was suspended in it. To Deoxys, the creature's psychic presence seemed awfully familiar.

"No… It can't be!" Deoxys turned to look at Mewtwo on hearing those words, before she realized who the creature was. It briefly opened its eyes, before closing them again as cracks began to spread all around the tank it was in. However, before the tank shattered, both Mewtwo and Deoxys shut their eyes due to the intense flash of light that had materialized out of nowhere, and vanished as though they had never been there.

* * *

P-Dialga watched as her Roar of Time rocketed toward the two Legendaries. She grinned, knowing that the blue beam of energy would definitely finish them off for good.

Or rather, would _have_ finished them off for good, if not for the massive and sudden growth of vines in front of them, effectively forming a barrier that not even her signature move could penetrate. She growled, seeking the source of the sudden interference.

The vines disappeared back into the ground as quickly as they came, and the first thing that the wild Temporal Pokemon noticed was that the Legendaries had disappeared into thin air.

"Looking for somebody?" A voice asked, even as a three-round burst of Bullet Seeds flew past her face, missing it by inches. Turning her head to the source of her annoyance, P-Dialga's irritated gaze fell upon a certain Grovyle that she recognized all too well.

"Hey, can we end this fight quickly? I want to go home." The Grass Type Starter Pokemon spoke, mockery clearly evident in his voice. In frustration, P-Dialga fired a Hyper Beam at him, but he moved five steps to the left, the beam missing him completely. He whistled as he looked at the crater left by the beam, before smiling at P-Dialga in a mocking fashion.

"Do you even know how to _aim_? My blind granduncle was definitely more accurate than you!"

* * *

"How much time can he buy us?" Celebi asked Sacerdo, even as he did the best he could to tend to Palkia's and Giratina's injuries.

"Don't worry. Calix is the most annoying person I've ever met. He'll keep Dialga occupied for as long as we need." The Alakazam replied, even as he tended to a rather nasty gash on Palkia's left leg.

"Yes, but we need to defeat Dialga, not just keep dodging her attacks! Eventually, we'll run out of energy and it'll be the end of us."

"You need… to get a clean hit… on the gem." Giratina said, wincing at the pain his injuries brought him. It was quite clear that the Renegade Legendary was not going to play any further part in this fight.

"Easy for you to say." Ignis commented, even as she watched her team leader dodge Hyper Beams and Roar of Times, while hurling insults, expletives and the occasional rude hand gesture at the Legendary of Time. She seemed unfazed by the fact that some beams hit the ground dangerously close to the dune that they were using for cover, the closest one whizzing just over the top of the dune. "Even with him distracting, it's not going to be easy getting a hit on the gem from this range."

"Then we'll get as close as we need to." Palkia said. Although a dull pain still throbbed in his head and every muscle ached, he got to his feet and ignored it.

"You sure you can fight? The last thing I need to do is baby-sit a wounded Legendary in a hot combat zone. And what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ignis asked, noticing Palkia moving beyond the protection the dune offered them.

"I'm going to take a shot at that gem." Palkia replied camly, even as the pearl on his right shoulder began to glow, an obvious sign that he was charging up a Spatial Rend.

"You two, stay here and keep an eye on him." The Spatial Legendary said, pointing to Celebi and Sacerdo and then to Giratina.

"I need you to get him to lure her closer." He addressed the Combusken, who looked extremely dissatisfied.

"Whatever this plan of yours is, it better be good." She replied, before cautiously poking her head over the dune's top. When she had caught Calix's attention, she gestured for him to get the Time Legendary closer, before ducking her head back under cover.

* * *

"Is that all you got? I was expecting more from a so-called Legendary like you!" Calix shouted, even as another Roar of Time flew past him. Although he was running out of energy from all the insulting and dodging, he knew that P-Dialga was in way worse shape than he was.

The Grovyle rolled out of range as she attempted to crush him underneath one armor-plated foot, before noticing Ignis gesturing at him from the dune he knew the others were using for cover. For some reason, she wanted him to get the Legendary who was trying to take his life closer. Not understanding why, he nodded before leaping to his left in order to dodge another Hyper Beam, and began heading in the direction of the dune.

"So far, so good. I'm still alive." He thought to himself as another Hyper Beam whizzed past him. He grabbed a conveniently nearby stone and chucked it at P-Dialga in order to draw more attention, and nearly ran straight into a statue that he'd somehow never noticed was there. The Grovyle rolled to his right, avoiding a collision with the work of art that was soon shattered into a million pieces by the charging P-Dialga.

"You've got no appreciation for the arts, lady." Calix remarked as the statue's head landed in front of him, miraculously in one piece. He scooped it up and held it in one arm and continued running like a Zubat out of the gates of the Underworld. Although it was difficult to tell whether P-Dialga heard his latest comment, it was obvious that she was chasing after him as another Roar of Time hit the ground to his left. As he neared the dune, he turned around to scream another insult at her even though he knew that it would leave him dangerously exposed for a few seconds.

However, before the words could make their way from his mind to his vocal chords, a spray of sand from behind him hit her right in the face. As the sand reached its target, Palkia sprang forward, smashing through the dune and sending sand flying in all directions. Calix barely had time to duck before sand covered him, and he shut his eyes in order not to get blinded by it. He got up and wiped the sand from his face before opening his eyes, only to be greeted by the sight of Palkia tossing a Spatial Rend at P-Dialga's gem, and at such short range the pink crescent of energy didn't miss.

Although Calix had just opened his eyes, he immediately had to shut them again due to the intense flash of light and the sudden gale that erupted the moment the Spatial Rend hit, sending even more sand flying toward him. His skin stung from the many grains that hit him, but the Grovyle gritted his teeth and crouched low, hoping to avoid the worse of the barrage even as a resounding roar of outrage and pain echoed throughout Time.

* * *

"How dare you even wound me!" P-Dialga roared, even as jolts of pain shot all around her body. Spotting the Space Legendary lying several meters away from her, she assumed that he must have been thrown back by the impact.

"You will pay dearly for this!" She let the rage fuel her, and charged up a Roar of Time. However, just before she fired it, someone slammed into her from the side, and the beam slammed harmlessly into the sand inches wide of its intended target.

"Who dares?!" P-Dialga hissed, turning her head in the direction of the new threat.

"That was for stealing my Adamant Orb." A voice similar to the wild Dialga spoke. A Hyper Beam slammed into P-Dialga's upper torso and threw her back several meters.

"You hurt my friends. Unforgivable." Although the voice was calm, P-Dialga could feel rage and fury in it. A second Hyper Beam flew towards her, but she barely managed to deflect it with a Barrier.

"You've caused too much pain and suffering. And for that, you will pay!" Dialga roared.

* * *

Palkia opened his eyes. Despite the howling wind, he could hear clearly the sounds of combat in front of him. The ever-present pain he was feeling seemed to have been multiplied ten-fold, but he got to his feet. He wondered if the Spatial Rend he had thrown was powerful enough to separate the two, but the sight in front of him immediately answered that question.

The two Legendaries of Time slammed into each other, momentarily reduced to physical combat due to how near they were to each other. Although P-Dialga still had the Adamant Orb, it only augmented her attacks, and not her physical strength. Thus, Dialga was able to hold her own even despite her condition. P-Dialga attempted to charge her, but she avoided the attack and drove her head into her primal self's side, knocking the wind from her lungs. She followed up with a close-range Hyper Beam, pushing both of them away from each other due to the impact.

"Palkia! Are you alright?" The Legendary of Space turned his head to his left and spotted all his companions, except Calix.

"What are you all doing? Didn't I tell you to stay behind the dune?"

"There is _no_ dune! Not anymore, after your little charge!" Celebi snapped at him.

"Great! They're going to fire!" Ingis shouted, pointing with one claw at the Legendaries of Time. Sure enough, the diamond on both their chests were glowing blue, and the light was slowly gathering in front of their mouths.

"This is not looking good for Dialga! Her primal self's got the Adamant Orb, and in this kind of conditions, she'll definitely win!" Celebi shouted, even as both Dialgas fired their Roars of Time.

"We'll see about that." Sacerdo said, even as P-Dialga's Roar of Time continued to push Dialga's one back. His eyes glowed, even as he narrowed them in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Ignis asked.

"Something that I learned from an old friend." Was the only reply the Combusken got before a diamond-shaped orb appeared in front of her, floating in mid-air. It floated over to Sacerdo, who simply stared at it and gestured with his right hand. The orb hovered for a second, before vanishing into thin air. At the same time, the blue aura surrounding P-Dialga seemed to glow more faintly, while the one surrounding Dialga glowed brighter than ever. The group watched as Dialga's Roar of Time tore through P-Dialga's as though it was air, before continuing unhindered and smashing into P-Dialga's chest.

"Impossible! How could I lose to a bunch of Pokemon like you guys!" She roared, even as the beam shattered the diamond on her chest, before dying down. Despite being in extreme pain, she managed to keep talking.

"This is not the end, Legendaries! I will not accept this defeat! I will not!" With each passing second, P-Dialga's body seemed to look more insubstantial and less solid. Finally, with one last roar of outrage, she simply dissolved into sand like her creations and the sandy form of the primal Legendary of Time was soon blown away by the ever-present wind.

"It's over?" Ignis asked in disbelief.

"So it seems." Celebi replied, even as she noticed that everyone else had ran or limped toward Dialga, leaving the two of them behind. She shrugged, before floating toward her fellow Legendary with Ignis following behind her.

"Dialga! I'm glad you're-" Palkia began.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?!" His counterpart shouted, before head-butting him. Unlike Dialga, Arceus somehow never bothered to put any kind of armor plating on him, and he took the full force of the blow, amplified by the armor on Dialga's face and head.

"Hey! That's what I get for not even informing Arceus about this and convincing Giratina and Celebi to help me travel back in time to save you? Where's your sense of gratitude?!"

"Well, what took you so long?!"

"Looks like some things never change." Celebi remarked. Ignis, however, seemed to be searching for something. Or rather, someone.

"Where's Calix?"

Both Legendaries of Time and Space stopped mid-sentence, even as everyone realized that the Grovyle was missing.

"When I separated Dialga from her primal self, the energy created was massive. Along with the energy from the collision of the two Roars of Time, he may have been torn apart by the resulting energy…" Palkia muttered.

"I can't sense his presence anywhere." Sacerdo slowly said. Ignis' left claw slowly became a fist, and her foot came crashing down on the head of a statue, sending sand flying when her foot passed through the ruined work of art and hit the ground underneath.

"ACHOO!" The sudden sneeze startled everyone, especially the Combusken, as it came from right in front of her. From the ground, a Grovyle-shaped figure picked himself up, the sand sliding off him as he did so. Although he had cuts and abrasions all over his body and sand still clung to it in some places, it was hard to mistake the Grovyle for anyone other than Calix.

"Hey guys, what's with all the stares? Have you seen a Gastly or one of its evolutions? And did you have to destroy that souvenir I picked up, Ignis?"

"You're fine, Calix?" His fellow Hoenn starter Pokemon asked.

"Obviously! It'll take more than that to kill the leader of Team Dynames!" Calix replied. "You think this mission will make our team famous?"

"YOU IDIOT! YOU HAD US ALL WORRIED AND YOU'RE ASKING ABOUT WHETHER WE'LL BE FAMOUS OR NOT?!" Ignis screamed at him, causing everyone to visibly flinch. Then, as though someone had flicked a switch or something similar, she flung her hands around his neck and hugged him tightly.

"Never saw that one coming." Palkia remarked. "Dialga, how the hell do we get out of here?"

"And please don't say we have to combine our powers again. I'm barely on my feet." Giratina forced out the words through clenched teeth.

"Nope. Just give me a moment…" Dialga replied, before closing her eyes and concentrating. As she did so, the wind seemed to increase in velocity, before it returned to its previous state. Static crackled around the Legendary of Time, before two doors appeared in front of the group.

"There. Our one-way ticket out of here." Dialga said. "The one on the left will take you guys back out of the Tower." She continued, speaking to the three non-Legendaries.

"Why can't you teleport us back to Treasure Town?" Calix, who finally had managed to convince Ignis to release him, asked.

"Because people would get suspicious if you guys just landed in the middle of town from out of nowhere. And besides, Arceus gave you all legs, so put them to good use." The Temporal Legendary responded.

"Well, it's time to go. Thanks for everything, you guys." Palkia said, even as the four Legendaries headed toward the door, Giratina being carried in between Palkia and Dialga.

"Oh, and Calix? If you want your team to be famous, there's one simple option." The Legendary of Space added almost as an afterthought, as Celebi passed though the door and vanished.

"What?"

"Change your team's name to 'Team Exit'." With that, the three remaining Legendaries stepped though the door and disappeared, as did that door, in a burst of blue sparks.

* * *

_That's the end of the PMD2 part. I couldn't think of any good team names, so I named the team Dynames after the GN-002 Dynames Gundam from the Gundam 00 anime series._


	17. A Not Very Long Time Ago

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

**Small A/N: A live concert's decibel level (a measure of the noise) is around 110 decibels.**

* * *

Chapter 17: **A Not Very Long Time Ago**

"Just great." Deoxys swore even as she blinked, trying to adjust to her new surroundings. Mewtwo, in front of her, had his face in his hands and was mumbling incoherently to himself. Although his reaction in particular was very strange, Deoxys had much more pressing issues to deal with.

One of those issues, and the most important one, was _where the freaking hell are we_?

Unlike the lab that Mewtwo had been born in, the walls of the room were plain and devoid of any decorations whatsoever. There was no furniture or ornamentation in the room, except for a pattern that had been painted in white into the brown floor. Judging from the pattern, Deoxys assumed that they were in a Pokemon Gym.

"Mewtwo, snap out of it!" Deoxys shook her fellow Legendary, but to no avail. She cursed, knowing that the last thing she needed right now in their current situation was for the Genetic Pokemon to go mental. However, before she could do anything more, a strong and familiar psychic presence made her turn to her right.

"Mewtwo? Is that you?" Deoxys asked, pointing to the armored figure that vaguely resembled her companion with one hand. The present-Mewtwo looked up, before ducking his head back down and continuing to mutter to himself.

"What the hell? Mewtwo, snap out of IT!" The DNA Pokemon grabbed Mewtwo by the shoulders and shook him violently, but stopped when she felt a rush of psychic energy from the other Mewtwo. Even as she turned her head to look, a Nidoking and an Arcanine went flying across the room, slamming into the far wall with a blue light surrounding them. As they hit the ground, clearly knocked out, the light around them faded away.

"What kind of Pokemon is that?" Deoxys heard someone say. Scanning for the source of the voice, she spotted a trainer and could feel the nervousness and fear in his voice. He had wavy brown hair and was wearing a purple shirt. He held a red-colored device in his hand and it took the DNA Pokemon a moment before she recognized it as a Pokedex.

"_Pokemon unknown. No data available._" The device spoke in its robotic voice. Turning her attention back to Mewtwo, Deoxys tried once again to bring him back to reality.

"Mewtwo! For Arceus' sake, will you and your senses just return to Earth?!" Deoxys practically yelled in his ear. Mewtwo stopped mumbling to himself and looked up, but instantly snapped the moment he spotted his armored past self, as he resumed his muttering.

"What the hell caused him to react in this way?" Deoxys said to herself, knowing that Mewtwo had never spoken to anyone, not even Arceus, about his past prior to joining the Legendaries. As such, she assumed that his past had something to do with his reaction. However, before she could do anything else, she was forced to shut her eyes as a second flash of light erupted in front of her.

Even though her eyes were tightly shut, Deoxys' mind was still sharp. She quickly deduced that Mewtwo was somehow triggering these random flashes and that they all seemed to be linked to his unexplained past. Later, if there was a 'later', she would have to find a way to get the Genetic Pokemon to return to his senses, and somehow get them both back home.

* * *

"Stupid-" _Thump_.

"-infernal-" _Thump_.

"-useless-"_ Thump_.

"-helpers!" Arceus swore, while smashing her head into the wall. All around the room that she was in, various Legendaries simply ignored their leader, decades of experience telling them that this was normal. Registeel and Regirock continued their chess game, Mew continued to fly around the room while screaming random things at the top of his rather high-pitched voice and Uxie and Azelf continued to debate the 'Pokemon-or-Egg, which came first' theory while Mesprit simply watched them in amusement even as she collected the bets Entei, Raikou, Suicune, Ho-oh and Lugia made on the outcome.

"EVERYONE! I CALLED YOU HERE TO THINK OF IDEAS TO SOLVE OUR PROBLEMS! IS THIS HOW YOU ACT?!" Arcues screamed in frustration.

A few Legendaries shot Arceus weird looks, but the majority of the Council simply ignored their leader.

"Haven't you heard? If you can't fix a problem, just ignore it! Out of sight, out of mind!" Darkrai called to the Alpha Pokemon, even as he, Groudon, Cresselia, Kyogre and Rayquaza continued to play cards. The Legendary Bird trio, who were busy stacking a house of cards next to them, called out their agreements before resuming their game.

"DOES ANYONE ELSE HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY?!" Arceus roared. In the aftermath of her latest attempt to burst the eardrums of the Legendaries, the room seemed quieter than usual.

"Checkmate." Registeel said, even as she moved her rook to its new position.

The room's decibel level once again shot up to 650dB, its 'standard' level.

"Hey, Arceus, that open door you painted on the ceiling looks really lifelike!" Regice called, even as he pointed with one icicle-like hand to the door in question. Arceus, who was about to slam her already-bruised head into the wall again, stopped in mid-swing.

"What door? I don't remember painting anything like that in the past century or so!" She responded, even as she turned her head to look at whatever Regice was talking about.

Just then, a very-familiar voice cut though the ruckus of the room.

"Crap! I forgot to re-adjust the coordinate data for the point of exit!" The door flared, and disappeared in a flash of blue sparks even as four figures emerged from it.

"Holy-" Darkrai shouted, before the loud _thump!_ the newcomers made as they smashed into the middle of the room drowned out the remaining part of his curse. Dust rose from the pile, followed by groans of pain.

"Oooh, the pain! A-go-ny!" The unmistakable voice of Giratina echoed through the room. "Watch the wounds, guys!"

The dust cloud cleared, revealing three very dazed-looking and supposedly missing Legendaries piled on top of each other.

"Where's Celebi?" Palkia asked, even as he shook his head and slapped the back of his neck. Dialga, the middle section of the Legendary sandwich, opened her eyes, before replying.

"Didn't she go through the door first?" She pointed out, as all three Legends realized where the forest fairy might be. Palkia rolled off Dialga's back, who in turn got off Giratina's, and the Legendary of Space hauled the injured Giratina up.

"There she is." Palkia said, even as a very dazed Celebi stared up at the ceiling, still recovering from the trauma of being flattened underneath three Legendaries.

"She's not dead, right?!" Mew's high-pitched voice rang out even as the pink feline flew over to Celebi. The Legendaries shot each other glances, not bothering to answer Mew's question as it was quite obvious that the one that needed medical treatment was Giratina.

Assuming their silence meant that Celebi was a goner, Mew began babbling at a rapid pace.

"Celebi! I'm sorry about all the bad things I said about you! About you being a jerk, an irritating environmentalist, a-"

Since all of Mew's concentration was on mourning his supposedly 'dead' friend, he didn't see Celebi's body starting to glow green, the sign that she was using Synthesis.

"- and I'm sorry for stealing your candy from your personal stash! I just couldn't resist them!"

"So, it _was_ you!" Celebi suddenly shouted, startling Mew and earning herself a few glances from the other Legendaries. She sat up, the green glow around her fading away, and glared at Mew. "I'd always suspected you, but now that you've admitted it, there's no need for me to search for any more evidence!"

A few Legendaries said a quick prayer for Mew's safety, as all of them knew that the most important thing second to protecting her forests was Celebi's candy. Even as they finished their prayers, Celebi tossed a Leech Seed at Mew, wrapping him up with the energy-draining vines.

"Now, you and I are going to have a talk. _Alone_!" The forest fairy hissed, even as she psychically levitated Mew alongside her as she headed toward the exit of the Hall of Origin.

* * *

Giratina, along with Dialga and Palkia, watched as the extremely pissed-off forest fairy dragged Mew away. The Renegade Legendary winced, as his multiple wounds made it difficult for him to stand, and for once was grateful that Uxie knew enough medical stuff in order for him to treat injuries.

"Alright, you three owe me an explanation as to why the hell you vanished into thin air, go missing for almost three bloody days and suddenly reappear in the middle of the Hall like that." Arceus snapped.

"Well, it's a long story, to say the least." Palkia replied.

"I've got plenty of time." The goddess simply said. The Legendary of Space sighed, before starting to fill Arceus in about the events that had occurred in the past three days. When he had finished, Arceus remained silent, still trying to process what she had heard.

"That does offer a theory to where Mewtwo and Deoxys have gone to…" She muttered.

"Wait, what happened those two?" Dialga interrupted.

"They've been missing ever since you guys went missing. Their last known location, however, was where Palkia, Giratina and Celebi vanished to look for you, Dialga."

"Palkia? What did you guys exactly do in order to get to the time period where I was?" The Legendary of Time questioned.

"Well, I opened a rift in space while Giratina and Celebi tried to link it to the dimension and time period that you were in. It's possible that they got caught in the wake of the rift's collapse."

"Possible. But still, when you guys did that, you also wrecked the delicate balance between space and time. The timeline's really unstable, so my best guess would be that they're lost in time."

"If what you say is true, Dialga, then shouldn't you be able to find them and bring them back?"

"Under normal circumstances, yes. But I can only bring them back if I knew exactly where they were. Right now, the best I can do is locate where they are."

"That's better than nothing." Arceus nodded, before turning to Giratina.

"Judging by those wounds, I'm surprised you're even standing. You'd best get Uxie to look at those before they get infected."

"Is the almighty Alpha Pokemon showing someone like me concern?" Giratina teased.

"No, I just don't want to waste more energy creating another you. And it's good to have you back." Arceus replied, before smiling slightly.

* * *

"Mewtwo! Focus, will you! There's no time for you to go psycho on me right now!" Deoxys snapped even as she shook her friend and fellow Legendary. In the past few minutes, she'd succeeded in getting Mewtwo to calm down slightly, although he still wouldn't speak coherently to her or look at her. She didn't know where she was, but her focus was on Mewtwo and not her location.

"_Deoxys?_"

The DNA Pokemon blinked, thinking that she was starting to go mad, but when Dialga's voice repeated itself in her head, she knew she wasn't imagining things.

"_Dialga, is that you?_"

"_No time for that!_" Deoxys snorted at the Temporal Legendary's unintentional pun. "_Is Mewtwo with you?_"

"_Yes, but he's kind of lost it, and he's been like that ever since we got here, wherever here is!_"

"_Listen closely, Deoxys! You two are somewhere in the timeline! Do you know where you two are?_"

"_No! We've been randomly tossed from one place to another, but these seem to be triggered by Mewtwo's memories about his past! The places are also related to his past in one way or another! We also seem to be able to interact with these places, but we're like ghosts as things just pass through us!_"

Back at the Hall of Origin, Dialga swore under her breath. Apparently, the little magic trick the 'Three Musketeers' pulled off had more side effects than she'd expected. To make matters worse, they weren't exactly in the timeline, but rather somewhere in between it and the real world.

"_Alright. I'll send you my Adamant Orb. It'll serve as a link to keep you two in touch with me and hopefully it'll keep you two from moving anywhere else. We'll try to figure something out from here, so in the meantime just hang tight._"

Before Deoxys could respond, the familiar diamond-shaped blue orb appeared in her right hand as Dialga's presence receded from her mind. She still felt the link between her and Dialga, but it seemed weaker than before.

"Just hang in there, alright?" She turned to Mewtwo. "The others know about our situation, and they're trying to get us back."

"Not again… All those lives…" He muttered. Startled to actually hear words, Deoxys didn't reply. Tearing her gaze from the crouched figure of Mewtwo, she spotted another fellow Legendary and the past version of Mewtwo.

"Wait a second, Mew and Mewtwo? And they're fighting?" Deoxys said to herself, spotting the pink psychic flames and blue psychic flames that surrounded Mew and Mewtwo respectively. Although she had never heard about a time like this, she had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen.

"You're expecting something terrible to happen, right?" Deoxys whirled around in surprise, only to be met by Mewtwo's gaze. Although his voice was calm, he looked paler than usual and Deoxys could still sense barely-suppressed guilt radiating from him. "Sorry about that just now. The guilt overwhelmed me for a moment."

"A moment?! You were going psycho for Arceus-knows how long! And what do you mean, 'guilt'?"

Mewtwo looked away, and Deoxys wondered for a moment if she had said the wrong thing. "I don't want to talk about it right now. And what's Dialga's Adamant Orb doing with you here?"

"Dialga psychically contacted me. She's using this as a link to us and the others are trying to figure out a way to get us back."

"Then why don't we use the Orb's powers? It should have some of Dialga's powers in it, so we might be able to get home using it." Mewtwo explained.

"It's worth a shot." Deoxys replied, before Mewtwo placed his hand on the diamond-shaped orb.

"I'll try sending us back to the Tree of Beginning." He said, before closing his eyes. Deoxys felt the Genetic Pokemon's psychic energy willing that of the Adamant Orb, that was only supposed to be used by Dialga, to obey him.

"Take us to the Tree of Beginning." Mewtwo spoke. For a moment, nothing happened. Deoxys assumed that his attempt had failed and was about to say something when she noticed the Orb glowing. The azure-blue aura surrounding it rapidly spread to both Psychic-Type Legendaries, covering them both in the blink of an eye.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, considering your really fragile mental state at this point of time." Deoxys muttered to Mewtwo.

"Yeah. Me too." He replied, before the two vanished in a flash of blue light.

* * *


	18. Two Arrivals, Three Departures

_I hate to say this, but updates for this fic might slow for a while as I'm working on a Christmas fic. I'm not discontinuing this, though._

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.**

* * *

Chapter 18: **Two Arrivals, Three Departures **

"So, what did you call us back for? You guys know that Deoxys is missing!" Momo snapped as he and the other two entered the Hall of Origin. He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest, even as his blue-eyed brother and Ryuu leaned against the same wall on either side of him.

"That," Arceus began. "is exactly what I called you three back about. Although you would have gotten the message two hours earlier if you guys hadn't been out of range for so long!"

"Hey, you told us to remain out of sight from the humans while searching for her. And the only place we could do both was in the stratosphere. Anyway, have you found Deoxys?"

Arceus shot Dialga and Palkia a look, in which the Legendaries of Time and Space simply shrugged. The goddess sighed, before turning to face the red-eyed Deoxys again.

"Well, there's the good part and the bad part. The good part is we've located Deoxys and Mewtwo. The bad part is that we can't bring them back."

"And _why_ can't you bring them back even though you know where they are?" Ura asked disbelievingly.

"The situation's more complicated than you think." Arceus replied.

"Great. So, what do we do now?" Momo turned to his brothers.

"Simple. We do absolutely nothing!" Ryuu replied, before laughing.

"I hate to say it, but for once he's right. There's nothing we can do." Ura clapped Momo on the shoulder with one hand even as he spoke. Even as he did that, Palkia turned to Dialga, who was trying to come up with something.

"Well, any ideas?"

Dialga shot him a look, clearly annoyed that her counterpart had derailed her train of thought.

"I'm still thinking. I'm not a supercomputer, you know. If you want one of those, go hire a Metagross and have it do the thinking for you." She snapped.

Palkia shrugged. "If you need any help, just call." He said. For a moment, Dialga felt a pang of regret for snapping at him, but refocused her thoughts on trying to figure out how to rescue Mewtwo and Deoxys.

* * *

Deoxys groaned and slowly opened her eyes. Even as they began to adjust to the lack of light in wherever she was, she spotted Mewtwo looking in her general direction. She felt water droplets landing on her in an almost rhythmic fashion and summarized that it had rained recently.

"I was wondering if I had to wake you up the hard way." The Genetic Pokemon remarked, even as a floating puddle of muddy water beside him lost the blue aura that had surrounded it a moment ago. Gravity soon took over, but sent the drops of liquid 'up' instead.

"Mewtwo? Why are you upside down?" She asked. Mewtwo snorted.

"Me? Oh no, you have it the other way around. _You're_ upside down." He replied, before pointing above her. Looking in the direction of his finger, the DNA Pokemon noticed that her legs were hooked around a thick tree branch, and that she was dangling upside down. However, before she could react, the branch seemingly chose that moment to snap under her weight. Out of reflex, she grabbed the nearest thing to her hands.

That 'thing', however, happened to be the man-made Pokemon's hand.

As such, when Deoxys fell, she dragged Mewtwo down with her, who was unprepared for her sudden action. Fortunately, they were not very high up in the tree that they had ended up in, and thus when Deoxys slammed into the unforgiving ground, she only received a few bruises and had the wind knocked out of her lungs, the former from the fall and the latter from Mewtwo, who landed across her chest a few moments after she had hit the ground.

"Where's the-" Deoxys was halfway though her question when the Adamant Orb fell out of nowhere and hit Mewtwo on the back of his head.

"Ow. If you want to jump head-first into hell, don't drag me down with you." Mewtwo muttered.

"Be grateful that it isn't a super-sized Durin Berry. And could you please get off me?" She asked. Mewtwo glanced at her, before quickly complying with her request. He offered her his hand, which she took and got to her feet with his help.

"There's someone there." The Genetic Pokemon remarked, even as the rain began to die down. Rays of sunlight slowly began to shine through the mass of obsidian black rain clouds above the two Legendaries. Even as the duo looked more closely, they noticed it was a young boy, about ten years old. He had jet-black hair, a green backpack and his clothes were caked with mud, making it hard for the two Legendaries to tell their colors.

Beside him was a yellow-colored mouse-like Pokemon with two red spots on its cheeks.

"That's a Pikachu." Mewtwo pointed out. Before Deoxys could snap at him about the fact that she knew very well what it was, she realized the meaning behind those words.

"Trainers don't start with a Pikachu. There's no doubt who this guy is." He finished, even as Deoxys nodded.

"Well, we're obviously back in the 'real world', as I can feel the dampness of this place, while in all those other places I couldn't feel the temperature." Deoxys said. Even as the dark clouds continued to dissipate, a rainbow slowly came into view as the still-present raindrops refracted the sunrays. It was a beautiful sight to both Legendaries, until they spotted a bird-shaped figure far in the distance. Normally, they would have dismissed it as a Pidgeot or something similar, but this particular one seemed to be forming the rainbow behind it as it flew.

"Deoxys! We've got to wake the Chosen One up!" Mewtwo said in an almost frantic tone.

"Huh? Why?"

"One of the main reason why he continued to travel after this day was seeing Ho-oh! If he doesn't see it now when he's supposed to, who knows what will happen!"

"Right!" Deoxys mentally debated on how to wake him up, but decided on the simple way. Mentally lifting a few remaining drops of water from the ground, she sprinkled them onto the young boy's face, before leaping back into the tree and out of sight.

"Good job! He's waking up." Mewtwo whispered from the branch beside hers. The young trainer looked around, almost as though he knew they were there, before his gaze turned skyward and spotting the rainbow-colored phoenix.

"Alright, so we know we're back in the real world, but just in another time period. Now what?" Deoxys turned to the man-made Pokemon.

"Simple. We use the Orb again. I think instead of sending us to the Tree of Beginning, it sent us to a tree that was near the beginning of the Chosen One's journey. If we focus our powers firmly on one location in the present, we should be able to get home."

"I see. The Hall of Origin?" She asked. Mewtwo nodded as a form of reply, before both of them placed their hands on the Adamant Orb.

"Take us back to the present Hall of Origin."

The same tingly sensation that Deoxys had experienced when Mewtwo had activated the Orb returned, this time spreading even faster than the last. Once more, azure blue light filled the duo's vision as they vanished.

* * *

"How's it going, Dialga?"

Dialga, blatantly ignoring the fact that she was speaking to her creator, whirled around, her eyes blazing with anger at the latest interruption to her thoughts.

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE BLOODY HELL UP AND LET ME THINK?!? I'LL THINK OF AN IDEA, IF ONLY YOU IDIOTS WOULD LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Palkia could have sworn he heard windows shatter. Even as he watched the tableau unfold before him, he had to admit that Dialga seemed a bit more temperamental ever since they'd rescued her. He made a mental note to talk to her about it at a more appropriate time.

Even as the Alpha Pokemon opened her mouth, most likely to snap back at the Temporal Pokemon, the door to the room they were in was flung wide open.

"Alright. Where's Palkia, Celebi and Giratina?! I'm going to turn those three into experiment samples!" The voice, despite its angry tone, was unmistakable.

"You're back at last!" All three of Deoxys' brothers nearly shouted even as everyone turned toward the source of the voice.

"Yes, I'm fine, there's no need to worry." Deoxys said even as her brothers rushed over to her.

"Where's my Adamant Orb?" Dialga asked, noticing that neither Deoxys nor the Genetic Pokemon had it.

"Wasn't it with-" Deoxys started, but was interrupted when the orb in question materialized out of nowhere and landed on Mewtwo's head for the second time.

"Hey, you've got a problem with me or something!? Mabye I should turn _you_ into an experiment sample instead of those three!" Mewtwo snapped at the Orb even as he grabbed it in one hand.

"Well, since you're safe, I think it's about time we left this planet." Momo said.

"Do we have to? The women here are really charming." Ura asked him.

"Sorry, but that's your business. We really should get back to outer space. It's not like we haven't had fun or anything."

"Aren't you guys going to drag me back?" Deoxys finally asked. Her three brothers exchanged glances.

"Well, don't you know that you shouldn't chase a lost fish out too far? Anyway, you have good friends here. I'm sure they'll take care of you, especially _him_." Ura wrapped his hand around his sister's shoulder while nodding toward Mewtwo, who was still swearing at and poking Dialga's Adamant Orb.

"You mean, you guys had no intention of dragging me back from the very beginning?" Deoxys nearly shouted in her disbelief.

"Yup! Well, later!" Ura threw a mock salute in Deoxys' direction before leaving.

"Hey, sis, we'll meet again, right? Eh, your answer doesn't really matter!" Ryuu said even as he gave her a brief hug, before following his blue-eyed brother.

"Deoxys." The DNA Pokemon turned to face Momo.

"Yes?"

"What's that over there?" He pointed to his right. Even as Deoxys turned to look at what he was pointing at, Momo whacked her forehead with his second and third finger.

"Ow!"

"Don't get distracted so easily! See ya!" Momo said, even as he stepped out of the room and headed in the direction of his brothers.

"They sure have weird ways of saying goodbye." Arceus remarked.

"That's who they are." Deoxys replied.

"Well, since we're all here, and all's right in the world once again, I have a task for all of you."

All the Legendaries in the room turned to look at Arceus.

"CLEAN UP THE HALL! I WANT IT TO BE AB-SOL-LUTE-LY SPOTLESS!" The Alpha Pokemon barked, even as everyone groaned. Mewtwo tossed the Adamant Orb over his shoulder, unaware of the fact that Dialga had barely enough time to catch it with her psychic powers.

"Some things never change." He commented to Deoxys."

* * *


	19. Until the End of Time

_Well, this chapter's going to be mainly Cosmosshipping, or DialgaxPalkia._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, nor Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 19:** Until the End of Time**

"That was so tiring!" Mewtwo muttered. He flexed his hands, before they dropped to his sides.

"You can say that again." Palkia replied. "I wonder how Arceus can live in the Hall if it's only cleaned once every year or so!"

"Well, most of the mess is caused by the Meetings." Dialga said. "Well, I'm leaving. See you guys later." With that, the Temporal Legendary began heading toward the exit.

The moment Dialga's heavy footsteps were out of earshot, the remaining Legendaries' eyes all turned to Palkia.

"What?"

"You still don't realize it, do you?" Celebi asked.

"Realize what?"

"This is the type of scene when the guy's supposed to go after the girl!" Celebi pointed out in frustration. She placed her tiny hands on her hips and leaned closer to Palkia, staring him in the eye.

"Right." The Legendary of Space didn't sound nor look convinced, but headed in the same direction as Dialga did, although it was most probably to avoid the forest fairy's piercing gaze.

"How do you even know all this stuff, anyway?" Deoxys turned her gaze to Celebi.

"Well, I do read a bit of _Twilight _in my spare time…" She admitted.

A silence filled the Hall after that sentence, one so absolute that one could hear a pin drop.

"You read that human book?" Mewtwo asked in disbelief.

"So what if I do? I visit the Canalave Library every now and then." Celebi replied.

"Mew would do anything to get his tiny feline paws on this information." Mew's clone said.

"Actually, he already knows. But I threatened to go forward in time and reveal all his future pranks, and that shut him up."

Deoxys whistled. "You're never going to get a boyfriend that way, you know."

In response, Celebi gestured and disappeared in a flash of white light.

"Yep, she definitely has one." Mewtwo noted.

* * *

All by herself in front of a lake, Dialga sat by the riverside. The only source of illumination was the moon, which the river's surface reflected along with the Temporal Legendary's face. She sighed, even as she stared at her reflection, thinking about everything that had happened in the past week.

"I knew you'd be here." A familiar voice shook Dialga out of her thoughts. She recognized the speaker from his voice, and thus didn't bother to turn around to look at him.

"Am I really that predictable, Palkia?" She asked.

"Kind of. Most of the time if you're not busy with 'official timekeeping business', you're either at the Spear Pillar, the Hall of Origin or here, Sendoff Spring." Dialga's counterpart replied. He crossed the remaining distance between him and the riverside in five steps, before sitting down beside his counterpart.

"So tell me, what's on your mind?" He asked. Dialga sighed.

"What makes you think that I've got something on my mind?"

"Well, you usually come here if there's something that's troubling you. You were here when Latios died, a few days after that rescue team supposedly defeated your other self, and now you're here again." Palkia pointed out. He absently picked up a pebble and tossed it up and down.

"You're right. There's something on my mind."

"Care to talk about it?" Palkia asked, even as he caught the pebble with his right hand and turned to face Dialga.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm being a burden to everyone."

"What do you mean?" Palkia was surprised, as he'd never heard anything like this from the Legendary of Time before.

"Well, amongst you, me and Giratina, I've caused the most trouble. You and me fought at Alamos and nearly killed Darkrai, then there was that saga with my primal side…"Dialga trailed off.

"Don't be stupid, Dialga. We may be Legendaries, but even we make mistakes sometimes." Palkia said.

"I know that. But the thing is, being the Legendary of Time, I can't do a bloody thing about it even if I know that it's going to happen!" Dialga snapped angrily. She wasn't angry with Palkia, but rather at herself.

"Don't you know how hard it is for me to know that the people I care about, the people I _love_, will get hurt and yet I can't do anything about it, even with my powers over time?!" She shouted, before psychically picking up another pebble and hurling it into the blue waters of Sendoff Spring. "You'll never know exactly how I feel." Dialga added, almost as an afterthought.

"That's right. I don't, and I most probably will never find out." The Legendary of Space said. He moved closer to Dialga, who, by that time, was not looking at him.

"What I do know is that if there's any way that I can help you, I will." He finished. Dialga turned to look at him, seemingly not bothered by the fact that they were quite close to each other.

* * *

"Darn it! Just kiss already!"

"Now, now, Uxie, you can't rush this kind of stuff. You have to let emotions do their magic." The Being of Emotions said.

"How do you know?"

Mesprit resisted the urge to smack Uxie across his forehead with her tails. However, she couldn't resist the urge to roll her eyes, knowing full well that, despite his title, the Being of Knowledge had zero to none knowledge about how emotions worked. "I'm the Being of _Emotions_, genius. Or don't tell my that that oversized brain of yours just lost a few cells?"

Uxie bristled at her insult, but chose to change the subject. "So, tell me again why are we here, spying on Dialga and Palkia when we have much more important things to do?"

"Simple. You wanted to learn more about emotions. Well, I'm giving you a lesson in the emotion of love."

"I don't see the link between that and spying on them!"

This time, Mesprit _did_ smack Uxie's forehead with her tails. "Lower your voice! Do you think that they're deaf or something? And, to answer your earlier question, there's no better way to understand the power of love than to watch lovers."

" 'Lovers'? Since when were Dialga and Palkia lovers?" The Being of Knowledge asked, as he scrutinized the Legendaries of Time and Space with his closed eyes.

"Not yet. But I guarantee that by the end of this night, they will be." Mesprit said with confidence. Uxie didn't look convinced, but who was he to question the Being of Emotions about emotions? He sighed, before continuing to watch the two Legendaries.

"There's something else." Dialga, still unaware of the fact that both she and her counterpart were being watched, said.

"I'm listening. Go ahead."

"It's just that, being the Legendary of Time and all, Arceus granted me something that I probably didn't want when she created me. Along with my knowledge of the past, present and future, she also gave me the knowledge of how I would die." She slowly looked away, not wanting to continue her sentence.

"There's more, am I right?" Palkia asked after a moment, sensing Dialga's hesitation as she finished her sentence.

"Yes, there is. Arceus also gave me the knowledge as to how you will die." The Legendary of Time slowly said. "It's really been bothering me for some reason, especially ever since you saved me."

"Did Arceus ever tell you why she gave you this knowledge?" Palkia asked, choosing his words carefully. He could tell that this subject was delicate, even for the Temporal Legendary.

"She said that it was supposed to warn me never to abuse my powers over time." Dialga replied.

"But still, the future's not written in stone, is it? I mean, you can't change things that have already happened, but your actions right here and now are determining what will happen in the future, are they not?"

Dialga slowly turned her head to look at Palkia again. "That's deep, even for you."

Palkia suppressed a laugh. "There, you're feeling better already."

The Temporal Legendary stopped, momentarily at a loss for words when she realized that her counterpart was right. When she had first entered Sendoff Spring, she felt as though that knowledge was a burden to her, but now it seemed as though it had simply vanished into thin air.

"Thanks, Palkia. You're a great listener."

"Not a problem. Just one thing, you said 'the people you love'. Who were you referring to?"

Dialga gulped, while mentally smacking herself. She realized during the time when P-Dialga was controlling her that she'd fallen for her counterpart, and her love for him was one of the reasons why she tried to tell him not to go after her. However, she didn't know whether he felt the same way, as her love life was something that she didn't have information on. Furthermore, their friendship was just too valuable and precious to her to risk telling him.

"What? You must have heard wrongly." She laughed nervously, quickly dismissing what Palkia had said.

Dialga's counterpart sighed. "After all these years, you still haven't learnt how to lie properly. I can tell that you're not telling the truth."

The Temporal Legendary stopped laughing. "Fine. You got me."

"That still doesn't answer my question."

"Do I have to?" Dialga looked away in order to prevent her counterpart from seeing the blush on her face.

"If you don't, I'll list every single Legendary on the Council until I hit the jackpot."

"I could lie."

"I would be able to tell." When Dialga did not reply to his last sentence, Palkia began running down the list.

"Giratina?"

"Arceus has a thing for him, and I don't want to feel her wrath or be used for her next target-practice session."

"Heatran?" No reply.

"Mewtwo?"

"He already has his eye on Deoxys, although whether she has realized it or not is a completely different story."

"Ho-oh?"

"Don't even get started."

"Rayquaza?"

"If I told you who it was, would you stop pestering me about this subject?" Dialga quickly said without thinking.

"I'm glad you're starting to see things my way. Go ahead."

Dialga mentally swore. She had not meant to say her last sentence, but her counterpart's questioning was getting on her nerves. "He has to find out someday, anyway." She thought.

"Just don't freak out or yell." Palkia nodded.

"You." Dialga could have sworn that Palkia's eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Is that why the knowledge of my death is affecting you?"

"Yes." The Legendary of Time said, even as a single tear slid down her face. "That's also why I tried to tell you not to come after me. I can't stand seeing you get hurt, much less dying."

"You know, you haven't changed a bit over the years. You're still as protective of your friends as usual, and you're still as beautiful as ever." Dialga's counterpart spoke, while using his left hand to wipe away the tear on her cheek. Dialga felt more blood rush to her cheeks.

"You really think I'm beautiful?" She asked. Palkia only smiled, before he leaned forward and kissed her. The Legendary of Time's eyes widened in shock, before she closed them and returned the kiss.

"I love you." She said, after their lips had separated.

"I love you too. I'll always love you, until the end of time."

* * *

"So, what do you think?" Mesprit said, wearing a self-satisfied smirk on her face. Uxie turned to look at her.

"After all that romantic stuff? I think I'm going to puke."

* * *

_I hope it's alright. Haven't written a romance scene in a while, and the thing called 'Writer's Block' kept getting in the way._


	20. Roots of the King

_[Insert random footnote here]_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon, or the Tetra-Fang song 'Roots of the King'.**

* * *

Chapter 20:** Roots of the King**

Two days. Forty-eight hours. Two thousand, eight hundred and eighty minutes. One hundred seventy-two thousand and eight hundred seconds.

"Great. Now I'm starting to think like Dialga and Celebi." Giratina muttered to himself as he lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. Being confined to three days of full bed rest had its benefits, such as not needing to do any Legendary duties, but it also had lots of drawbacks, the main one being boredom since everyone else was busy and thus injured or sick Legends rarely had visitors.

Rolling onto his side, and wincing in pain as the injuries there protested by shooting jolts of pain up his nerves, Giratina psychically separated the water in a cup into individual droplets, before beginning to count them. However, this only entertained him for ten minutes as the droplets kept shifting around, making it near impossible for the Renegade Legendary to count them. He sighed and exhaled, causing the water droplets to land back in the cup as he released them from his psychic hold. Returning his gaze to the ceiling, he sighed for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

The slight clatter on the tiled floor outside the room alerted Giratina. He quickly sat up and charged up a Shadow Force attack, even as the door eased open.

"You didn't inform me that this was live-fire practice." Arceus said calmly. "I would have sent Mew ahead of me if you did."

Giratina dissipated the black beam of energy. "Nice to see you too, Arceus. Although I wouldn't mind using Mew for target practice, Uxie would be my first choice as a crash-test dummy. He and his archaic medical practices." The Legendary of Dimensions shuddered.

"Tell me about it." The goddess said, even as she stepped into the room, closing the door behind her. As she made her way over to her counterpart, her foot kicked the grip of a nail gun, sending the carpentry equipment sliding out from under the bed.

* * *

_"Let's see…According to this book, if I apply pressure to certain key points of your body, it should help heal you faster." Uxie commented as he flicked through a large book filled with words that made Giratina's head spin._

"_Uh, thanks but no thanks. That sounds rather painful." However, the Renegade Legendary's words fell on deaf ears._

"_Hmm, it says to use needles. But I don't want to waste any cash buying them. I'll just have to improvise." Uxie muttered, as he set a loaded crossbow, a nail gun, throwing darts, a bamboo blowpipe, a rapier and a quiver of arrows onto a table. The 'evil instruments of unimaginable pain and agony', as Giratina would come to call them, gleamed eerily in the light._

"_Now then, shall we begin?" The Being of Knowledge said, as he picked up two darts and ran the edge of one across the other. His eyes were narrowed into slits, although Giratina knew that Uxie was psychically putting that image into his brain in order to prevent any cases of unfortunate, and most likely permanent, amnesia._

"_Don't worry. The room's surrounded with a meter of Styrofoam. No one will hear a thing."_

* * *

"Some 'acupuncture' treatment! It was more of 'acu-torture'!" Giratina said. "Fortunately, he didn't hit any of my vital organs."

Arceus nodded sympathetically. "I guess that's why most of the Legendaries avoid getting injured or sick whenever they can. So, how are your injuries?"

"They're healing well, thank you very much." Giratina replied. "So, what's the Alpha Pokemon, the leader of the Legendary Council, doing here?"

"I came to check on you, as a fellow Legendary and your counterpart. Besides, I've got nothing to do for once."

"'Nothing to do'? There could be earthquakes, floods, tornadoes, thunderstorms or volcano eruptions happening anywhere in the world!"

"Groudon, Kyogre, Lugia, Zapdos and Heatran can handle that."

"What about trainers? There's plenty of them, and what if they somehow made it up here?"

"Oh, I hired a Ditto to pose as me." Arceus calmly replied. "And, just in case you were wondering, the Rhyperiors have cleared out twenty of the thirty rooms of your cave."

"Thanks for the update." Giratina said. He flexed his wings in order to keep the blood circulation going, and winced as pain shot through them. "Man, they still hurt. Oh, you should really consider installing some form of entertainment in here. It's really, really boring."

"Tell me about it."

"Well, I've counted the number of hairline cracks in the walls, the number of tiles in the ceiling and the number of scratches in the door over the past forty-eight hours."

"It took you that long to count those?" Arceus asked.

"Actually, no. I spent only two hours doing all those. The remaining forty-six hours were spent on staring at the ceiling, and some other stuff." Giratina recalled.

"If you want, I can get you something to keep yourself entertained." The Alpha Pokemon said quickly without thinking. She didn't know why she would offer to help him, but all she wanted at that certain point of time was more time with him.

"Uh, my music player, some CDs and a pair of headphones would be nice. Thanks." Giratina found it strange that Arceus would offer to do anything for him of all Legendaries, but he knew better than to question his creator.

"Alright. I'll be back in a minute." With that, the Alpha Pokemon left the room.

* * *

Somehow, Arceus had managed to psychically drag the things her counterpart had requested and squeezed them through the room's door. She plugged in the headphones into the player, before tossing them both to Giratina.

"Now, I've got to handle something, so you just listen to your music. I'll be back in a while." Arceus told her counterpart. Leaving him to his own devices, she left the room for the second time.

"How's it going? You told him yet?"

The Alpha Pokemon closed the door, before turning to face the Being of Emotion.

"No. I just don't know what words to use and how to tell him. Hey, why don't you tell him for me? You're the expert in this field, after all."

Mesprit shook her head, while making a _tsking_ sound. "Arceus, my creator, this is something that I cannot do. I can only show you the path, but you and you alone must be the one to walk it."

The Alpha Pokemon blinked, even as Mesprit sighed. "What I'm saying, Highness, is that I can only give you advice on this matter. You have to make the first move."

"But what should I say? I admit, I'm totally helpless at this kind of stuff!"

"Well, for one, be direct and straightforward. Don't beat around the bush."

"Bush? What bush? There are no plants inside that room, much less bushes!"

Mesprit smacked herself on the forehead with her hand anime-style. "It was an analogy. Anyway, just go in there and tell him!" She gave the Alpha Pokemon a push.

"Fine, fine. You'd better be right about this."

"When have I ever made a mistake concerning emotions?" Mesprit pointed out. "I was created by _you_ to be the Being of Emotions, Arceus. Now, just get in there already!"

Arceus sighed, before opening the door and entering the room for the third time, closing it behind her as she did so.

* * *

"Hey, Arceus? Is there something on your mind?" Giratina asked as his counterpart as she closed the door. The Alpha Pokemon nearly jumped, but managed to keep the nerve impulses telling her to jump under control as she turned to face the Renegade Legendary.

"How did you know?"

"I didn't. You just told me one moment ago." Giratina calmly replied, even as he hit the button with two vertical lines and a triangle on his music player. He took off his headphones, hung them around his neck before speaking again. "So, care to talk about whatever's bothering you? At the very least, it'll kill time."

"What if I choose to remain silent?"

Giratina shrugged. "Suit yourself. But, keeping all your troubles bottled up is not gonna solve anything."

Arceus mentally debated whether she should tell her counterpart about her troubles (he was, after all, her counterpart and, unknown to him, was responsible for her troubles), even as she walked toward a chair beside his bed. She sat down on it, before making her decision.

"Fine. I'll talk." She said, even as Giratina sat up as best as he could in his bed, his head leaning against the wall.

"How to phrase it…" Arceus muttered to herself as her mind struggled to find the words that would best get her point across. "Giratina, if you were in love with someone, but you were unsure of whether that person liked you back, what would you do?"

"You're asking me about this? Anyway, there are two obvious options. You can just remain quiet and do nothing about it, although you'll probably regret it in the future. Or, you could just swallow your pride, eat humble pie and just tell him straight to his face." The Alpha Pokemon's counterpart said. "So, who's the guy that's gonna be our king of sorts?"

"'King'? What do you mean?" Arceus asked, puzzled.

"Well, you're like the queen of Pokemon. So whoever's your lover is gonna be the King. Get it?" Giratina explained himself. "So, get back to the topic."

"You seriously don't want to know." Arceus said, trying to postpone her inevitable confession.

"And why is that? Because of the rules? Is it because of this one?" Giratina frowned, searching through his memories. "Section Lima, Rule number five-oh-seven Tango. The current leader of the Legendary Council may not be romantically involved with any member of the Council. This is to ensure that the leader of the Council remains unbiased at all times."

"Partly because of that." Arceus muttered, while psychically summoning the book that Giratina was referring to. "It's stupid, isn't it? To the humans, I'm the God of all Pokemon. To the Pokemon, I'm their deity, the leader of their gods. Yet, in reality, I'm just a pawn, simply following orders of a stupid book!" With a single thought, she slammed the book into the opposite wall and watched as it hit the ground with a barely audible _thud_.

"Look, Arceus, even you can't follow rules all the time like some mindless zombie servant. That's not you at all. You're strong, wise, you look out for all of us no matter how stupid or crazy we act most of the time and you're a great leader. And, you're also very beautiful." Giratina spoke, but it was only after he had finished his speech that he realized that he had accidentally let out one of his innermost thoughts.

"Do you really think that way?" The centaur-like Legendary said, but after an awkward pause had passed.

"Yes." Giratina quietly muttered. For some reason, the wall seemed much more attractive than usual.

"Is that so? Well, I should probably return the favor."

"Favor? What do you mean, 'favor'?"

"You told me one of your secrets, right? That you think I'm beautiful." Giratina nodded, not noticing the goddess' slight blush. "In return, I'm telling you one of mine."

"You don't have to do that, Arceus." The Legendary of Dimensions said, noticing that Arceus was leaning closer to him.

"I want to." Seeing that there was no way on the earthly plane that he would be able to convince the Alpha Pokemon otherwise, Giratina nodded.

"ThepersonIloveisyou." She quickly said, hoping Giratina didn't catch it or misinterpreted it. Unfortunately for her, despite taking countless hours of music blaring at only-he-knew volumes, Giratina's ears were still sharp.

"Is that so? Well, the person I love is the person in this room."

A pause followed.

"You're in love with yourself?"

Giratina smacked himself with his wings, ignoring the pain that the action caused.

"Jeez." He muttered, before he leaned forward, catching the goddess off-guard even as their lips met.

* * *

"Man, I wonder what's taking her so long." Mesprit muttered. "I hope she's not overdoing it…"

* * *

The Alpha Pokemon and her counterpart reluctantly separated, as the need for air became a higher priority than the need for each other's lips.

"I love you." Arceus said.

"You know, there's still that to deal with." Giratina pointed with one wing to the book. Arceus sighed, before firing a Judgment at the book, blowing it to shreds of charred paper.

"There. Problem solved." Giratina's counterpart said, even as she grinned at him.

"Looks like there's nothing in the way of us being together, right?"

"Nope." Giratina replied. Even if he had wanted to say anything more, his words were lost, along with any doubts, as the two Legends' lips met once more in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Outside the Hall of Origin, two members of the crime syndicate known as Team Rocket and a talking Meowth waited nervously as the red-and-white Pokeball shook, the red light constantly blinking. Finally, the light stopped, along with the shaking.

The trio blinked, before exchanging glances. One of them, a man with blue hair, stepped forward and carefully picked up the Pokeball, almost as though it was a piece of radioactive material.

"Did we just capture the God of all Pokemon?" He asked.

"I think we did." His partner, a girl with long crimson hair, said.

"Would you two stop yapping?!" The Meowth snapped in annoyance. "The sooner we get this to da Boss, the sooner we get rich!"

"Is this worth that much?" The two humans asked simultaneously.

"Of course! Imagine da Boss-"

"WOB-BUF-FET!"

"Thank you, Wobbuffet. Now get back in your Pokeball." The girl returned the Patient Pokemon.

"If what Meowth said is true, then we'll be filthy rich!"

"For Meowth, we can buy an endless supply of fish!"

"I wish I could drown you two in an endless supply of bleach…"

* * *

_Ayep, my rhyming skills are terrible. Anyway, thanks to all reviewers for the 100+ reviews! School's starting soon, so I'm not sure when the next chapter will be out. Until then, enjoy the new footnote and the story!_


	21. Innocent Sorrow

_Uh, how's life? Enough with that._

**Disclaimer: I do not even own a 0.01% stake in Pokemon. And I do not own the song 'Innocent Sorrow' by Abingdon Boys School.**

* * *

Chapter 21: **Innocent Sorrow**

Deoxys glanced around Mewtwo's cave, looking for the Genetic Pokemon. However, no matter how many caverns she poked her head into, she couldn't find him. She did find a nearby Zubat rather annoying, though, and blasted it into oblivion with a Psychic attack.

She sighed, before she sat down on a rock outcropping. Tapping her chin with one finger, she began to think of the places where Mewtwo might have gone to. Although she had known him for a decent amount of time, she still didn't know the details of his past.

That was what she wanted to talk to him about, and it was also the only reason why she had bothered to search for him. She assumed that something must have happened during the time between his creation and him joining the Legendary Council, and whatever that was must had had a significant impact on him.

She sighed, before deciding to go ask someone who knew Mewtwo very well: Mew. As such, she made her way to the exit of the Cerulean Cave, before leaping into the air and taking flight. She rapidly ascended, but halted just before she reached the stratosphere. The DNA Pokemon took a moment to stare at the vast blackness that was space, wonder how her brothers were doing before heading toward the Tree of Beginning. At this height, the air resistance was next-to-nothing, and Deoxys soon made visual contact with the tree that was Mew's home. Landing on one of the oversized tree's oversized branches, Deoxys began heading toward a hole which she knew would bring her to the tree's central chamber.

"Yo, Deo! How's your life?" Mew called the moment Deoxys entered the passageway. The pink feline bounced from one orange bubble to the next, even as he looked at his visitor.

"Where's Mewtwo?"

Mew laughed and landed on another bubble. "Don't know. But what do you want with my loner of a clone?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to spend years finding out only to discover lots of pain, suffering and agony at the end of it all."

"Is that so?" Mew replied. "Well, that's the end of our conversation, then."

"Wait." Mew, who was about to leap onto an upward-bound bubble, stopped.

"What?"

"Do you know where I might be able to find him?"

"That's for me to know, and for you to find out." Mew replied.

"You know, I can arrange for the pain to be brought forward." Deoxys said calmly.

"You wouldn't."

As her reply, Deoxys summoned a Shadow Ball over her left hand.

"Alright! Fine! I give up. If he's not in his cave, he should be with the cloned Pokemon!"

"Where do they live?" Deoxys asked, but her tone made it sound more like a demand than a question.

"Mewtwo will kill me if I told you!"

"I see. But nothing's stopping me from killing you right now." Deoxys summoned another Shadow Ball, this one over her right hand.

"The underground spring at Mount Quena!"

"Alright. Thank you for your time, Mew." With that, Deoxys dissipated the two Shadow Balls, turned around and flew out of the hole.

* * *

"Stupid storm." The DNA Pokemon cursed as she dove through the black clouds. After a few minutes of flying through them, Deoxys broke through the clouds and landed in front of a cave entrance. According to Mew, it was the entrance to where the cloned Pokemon lived, although it looked to the DNA Pokemon like any other cave.

"That irritating pink fluffball better be right." Deoxys muttered, before she began walking. Water dripped down from the ceiling, landing with small _plops _into puddles on the cave floor. That, and the pitch-blackness, only added to Deoxys' unease. What little light there was from outside only illuminated a few meters of the cave, and as such Deoxys found herself being forced to walk nearly blind.

The slight clattering of rocks alerted the Legendary. She instinctively turned in the direction of the sound, but only the rock wall greeted her gaze. Turning back, she noticed that the path ahead turned sharply to the left, and there was a slight glow coming from beyond it. Deoxys stepped forward, before whirling around and looking back the way she had come.

"Don't let fear control you." She whispered to herself to calm down. The DNA Pokemon took a deep breath, before exhaling slowly and turning the corner.

There was another clattering sound. Before Deoxys could turn around, she felt something sharp touching her neck.

"How did you find out about this place?" A low voice asked. The DNA Pokemon knew she was in no position to resist, and didn't bother to.

"My friend told me."

"Really? Keep walking."

"What?"

"You heard me." Her unknown assailant calmly spoke. "Keep. Walking."

Without any other choice, Deoxys obeyed. Eventually, after a minute or so, she emerged from the cave into a vast cavern. To her surprise, there was a lake in the middle of the cavern, and it was the source of the glow earlier.

She could also see now, and she noticed that the sharp objects were actually claws, white with a stripe of green at their top. They slowly uncrossed themselves from their current position and pulled back.

"Your name is Deoxys, right?" The same voice from earlier spoke. The DNA Pokemon turned around to face whoever was talking to her.

"Yes." She replied. She noticed that her assailant was a Scyther, but he had brown spots on his face and neck. "How did you know my name?"

"Lord Mewtwo speaks very highly of you."

"I see… wait, Mewtwo was here?" Deoxys asked. The Scyther nodded.

"Where is he?"

"He left about an hour ago. If you intend to find him, he's headed for New Island."

"New Island?"

"Yes. The place where it all began for us clones."

"Where is this 'New Island'?" She asked. The Scyther shrugged.

"I don't know how to guide you there. Perhaps you can read my mind and find what you need?"

Deoxys nodded, seeing that there wasn't any other choice. She closed her eyes, before using her psychic powers to probe into the clone's brain, searching for the location of New Island. After a minute or so of searching, she had gotten the information she needed and exhaled, opening her eyes again.

"I should be going."

The Scyther nodded and stepped aside, allowing her to walk back into the cave unhindered.

"Right. New Island it is." Deoxys thought to herself.

* * *

"This is the place where it all began." Mewtwo thought to himself as he ran a hand across the dusty wall. The building he had built over the remains of the destroyed lab had been completely abandoned since his battle with Mew, and apparently no one had discovered it yet.

Shaking the dust off his hand, Mewtwo walked up the stairs. He paused on a step, briefly recalling that the very same flight of stairs was where the Chosen One's Pikachu had battled against the Pokeballs that he had sent to capture it in order to clone it, along with every other Pokemon as well. He sighed, before continuing his climb.

Eventually, the Genetic Pokemon reached the chamber where the cloning equipment was. Having deactivated the system and erased all the software during his previous visit years ago, the thing was no more than a giant waste of space. Mewtwo let his hand rest on one of the tanks, even as he remembered all the clones that were created in this very room.

After five minutes of reminiscing, Mewtwo left the room and walked back down the stairs into the central room. Nothing had changed ever since he'd left this place, but the memories remained.

"I thought I'd find you here."

Mewtwo calmly looked over his shoulder. "How did you know about this place, Deoxys?"

Deoxys laughed. "You're the second person to ask me that very question. I went to Mount Quena to look for you, only to find your clone Scyther guard. He told me that you were here."

Mewtwo crossed his arms across his chest. "Is that so? Then why were you looking for me?"

"I need to talk to you."

The Genetic Pokemon uncrossed his hands. "Follow me. We'll talk somewhere else."

* * *

"So, what do you want to talk about? You were the one who was searching for me." Mewtwo asked the DNA Pokemon. Both of them were sitting on the grass near the sea, yet far enough such that the waves wouldn't splash them with water.

"Your past. I know it's something very sensitive to talk about, but keeping it all bottled up inside you isn't going to do anything."

Mewtwo didn't reply as he continued to stare at the waves crashing onto the shoreline and then retreating.

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's fine with me."

"No. I'll talk." Mewtwo said. He paused, searching for the words to best get his point across. "As you know, I wasn't created by Arceus like the rest of the Legends."

Deoxys nodded.

"And you should already know that I'm a clone of Mew, created by human scientists."

"Yeah, I know that, as do all the Legendaries."

"But none of you know anything about me before I joined the Legendaries."

"That's true." Deoxys said. "I have a feeling that I'm not going to like this."

"You probably won't. When I was born, the scientists wanted to study me. I got angry at the fact that they thought I was something rather than someone, and thus I trashed up the whole lab. I don't know what happened to all of them, but I think I killed them all."

Mewtwo sighed, before continuing. "After that, I met with the leader of Team Rocket, Giovanni. I still don't know why I joined him in the first place, as I can barely remember that I did. In any case, he put me into a set of battle armor that he said would help me control and amplify my psychic powers. He also made me battle countless types and kinds of Pokemon for countless days. Eventually, when I found out that I was simply a pawn in his hands, I destroyed the armor, along with one of his bases, and escaped back to this island again."

The DNA Pokemon could only stare as her mind struggled to keep up with the flow of information on Mewtwo's past. Mewtwo smiled, but there was no happiness behind the grin.

"I eventually rebuilt this place, and I think you should know about what happened after that from the other Legends, especially my fight with Mew." The Genetic Pokemon ended the tale of his life story, his gaze not leaving the shoreline. The full moon in the night sky illuminated the blue water of the ocean, as well as the single silver tear that slid down Mewtwo's face from his right eye. He reached up to wipe it away, but his hand brushed another as he did so.

"Keeping your feelings all bottled up inside you isn't going to do you any good, Mewtwo." Deoxys said, even as she gently wiped away the tear with her right hand.

"And it's perfectly normal to cry." She added, noticing Mewtow's efforts to keep more tears from falling. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about, so if it makes you feel better, go ahead and cry."

* * *

The man-made Legendary pulled his legs to his chest, even as more tears slid down his cheeks to the ground below. Deoxys mentally debated on what to do, before she wrapped her hand around his shoulder, pulling Mewtwo closer to her body for emotional support.

"Are you sure Arceus won't get a seizure or anything?" The Legendary of Time asked.

"Nah, I don't think her reaction to us would be that severe." Palkia replied, while trying to remain calm. Although the Legendary of Space looked calm, his heartbeat was as rapid as a machine-gun and his hands trembled slightly. He inhaled deeply through his nose, before letting the breath out through his mouth.

"You've got to remain calm, Palkia." Dialga whispered to her lover, even though she knew that she was probably just as nervous as him. Her counterpart nodded, before he reached for the doorknob on the door leading to Arceus' room.

His hand had only made it halfway there when the same door was flung open without any prior warning. Palkia barely jerked his hand back in time to avoid being hit by the opening square piece of wood.

"Palkia, Dialga. Get the other Legendaries to assemble in the Hall as soon as possible. I've got an announcement to make." Arceus instructed as she and Giratina emerged from the room. The Legendaries of Time and Space shot each other looks.

"We've got something to tell you, Arceus." Palkia started, but the goddess shook her head.

"Not right now, Palkia. Just go get the others." Before either Dialga or Palkia could protest, the Alpha Pokemon walked past them with Giratina following her.

"Did you see what I think I just saw?" Dialga asked Palkia the moment she felt that their leader was out of earshot.

"I think I did. It had to be a trick of the light, though. There's no way _that_ could had happened." He responded.

The two Legendaries had to be seeing things.

Surely the sight of Giratina's wing wrapped around Arceus' neck had to be a trick of the light.

* * *

"You feeling better?" Deoxys spoke softly. Mewtwo nodded.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. And, there's something I want to talk to you about."

Mewtwo turned his head to look at her. "Didn't you come here looking for me to talk about my past?"

"Yes, and no. I came here to talk about that, and something else." Deoxys replied.

"And what would that something be?"

"Well-" Deoxys began to speak, but a ring tone cut her sentence off.

"_Are ye ready, kids?"_

"_Aye aye, Captain!"_

"What the hell?!" The DNA Pokemon swore as she pulled out her vibrating cell phone which she brought with her almost everywhere, despite the fact that it was meant to keep all Legends in touch when they were in their human forms.

"Nice ring tone." Mewtwo commented, barely managing to suppress his laughter.

"Some bloody idiot changed my ring tone!" Deoxys muttered, even as she made a slashing gesture across her throat, signaling for the Genetic Pokemon to keep his mouth and, in his case, his telepathic voice, shut. Still muttering, Deoxys hit the 'Answer' button.

"Hello?"

"_Smooth as always, Deox._" The deceptively-innocent-sounding voice that spoke from the other end of the line was unmistakable to the DNA Pokemon.

"Where the hell are you guys calling from?! And what channel are you broadcasting on?! Satellite?!"

"_Eh, we don't even have cable. As for the name of the channel, it's SOS, whatever that means. Anyway, it looks like you're having some problems down there on Earth. Want me to come and personally give you a lesson in flirting?_"

Before the DNA Pokemon could respond, there was a shout at the other end of the line, followed by the sound of the phone being yanked out of someone's hands.

"_Damn it! One flirt is bad enough!_"

"_I was just getting to the good part!_" Deoxys heard that shout in the background. "_Oh, you're counting's improved._"

"_Heh! Of course!_" The person on the line gloated. "_Deoxys, there's nothing to be scared of except rejection! Just go for it and tell him!_"

"Wow, thanks. I feel so reassured." She muttered, not bothering to hide the sarcasm in her voice. Despite how she sounded, she was secretly glad to talk to her brothers again.

"_You're lousy at this kind of stuff! This is my specialty, so just hand that phone over!_"

"_Hey, hey, hey, why can't we all just get along?_" A third voice forced itself into the conversation, before the phone was jerked out of someone's hands again. "_Despite how I act, Deox, I know this kind of stuff! You've got to tell him sooner or later, so just do it now!_"

"What?! How did you figure out that I loved him?!"

"_I assumed, but your reaction just told me it's true! Just go for it!_"

"Fine! Although I admit it's true, and I actually love Mewtwo, but I still don't know how to tell him that!"

There was a momentary moment of silence on the other end of the phone, before a smacking sound and laughter burst from the earpiece.

"_I can't believe she fell for that! Looks like I owe you that new art set, Ryuu!_"

"_Heh! Just beginner's luck!_"

"_Really? I doubt that your plan of yelling in the phone would work!_"

"_Well, it doesn't matter! I just wanna rampage!_"

"_Typical- Hey!_" The phone was jerked out of someone's hands for the third time.

"_Well, you've screamed it out loud, so all you've got to do is find him and do the same thing! We'd better hang up before we drive our phone bills through the roof, although we won't be paying them! Happy fishing for your beloved! See ya!_"

"What?! Wait!" Deoxys shouted, but there was a click as Ura hit the button with a red phone symbol on it.

"You love me?" The DNA Pokemon had completely forgot about the fact that the man-made Legendary was right beside her all this time.

"Yes. What I unintentionally said just now was true." Deoxys blurted out before she could stop her mouth. She mentally smacked herself.

"Well, it's kind of late. We should be getting back." If the DNA Pokemon had a mouth, it would have been on the floor in astonishment as Mewtwo had just effortlessly changed the subject without so much as raising an eyebrow. Then again, he didn't have any.

"Uh, yeah."

"Wanna go out sometime?"

Deoxys stared for a moment, unable to speak.

"Sure." Mewtwo smiled at her.

"Just wondering," He asked. "What channel were they broadcasting on?"

The DNA Pokemon thought for a moment. "Uh, some SOS channel. Why?"

Mewtwo smacked himself on his forehead. "That's the international distress channel."

"Meaning?"

"They just broadcasted that to all the humans within range."

Deoxys stared as the full magnitude of the situation hit her.

"So much for secrecy." She muttered.

* * *

_That's the last one in the cycle of three. Hope you guys liked it!_


	22. A Legendary Day Out

_Wow, it feels like I started this story a long time ago, and now it's going to end soon. There'll most likely be one last chapter after this one and that'll be the end. _

* * *

Chapter 22: **A Legendary Day Out**

"This better be very, very important, Arceus." Registeel hissed. "I'm getting sick and tired of you constantly calling us back for meetings that were supposed to be monthly!"

"I have to agree with her on this. Calling us back every now and then is acceptable, but we all have our lives!" Raikou added in.

"I understand your concerns. Just settle down. I promise, this meeting won't take very long." Arceus' words didn't seem to satisfy the other Legendaries, but they reluctantly took their seats, putting an end to that argument at least for the moment.

"I know most of you aren't happy about being called back, so I'll get straight to the point." The goddess started, once everyone had settled down.

"But before that, just a small reminder to everyone. When using your cellphones, please ensure that you are not tapped into the SOS channel. Fortunately, the electrical company reported it as a glitch in the system, courtesy of Rotom. If he keeps up the good operational record, I _might_ just make him a Legendary." Arceus said.

Deoxys chuckled nervously.

"Now then, as you all know, there's a rule in place that states that we have to sit in alphabetical order. Well, as of this moment, that rule is no longer in effect."

A silence descended upon the Hall of Origin.

"Uh, Arceus? Are you feeling alright? And you're joking, right?"

"I'm fine, and no."

Almost immediately, there was a mad rush of Legendaries, all intending to change their seats.

"Ho-oh! This seat is brighter than your previous one! It'll reflect your rainbow-colored feathers better! Swap with me, please!"

"You just want to get closer to Entei, right Moltres?"

"SHUT UP! Then why did you swap with Uxie? To get closer to Zapdos?"

"Settle down, everyone!" Arceus shouted to be heard over the din. Although it took her five minutes, she managed to get everyone to sit down in their new seats with minimal noise.

"Now then, today will mark a new step in our lives. For today, most of the rules that have been in place for decades will be changed. Now, listen carefully. I shall only say them once."

* * *

"Dismissed." Everyone stared as Arceus got up and left the Hall of Origin, Giratina following his counterpart a minute later.

"'As long as you've finished your duties, you can take the day off.' Was I hearing things just now?" Mewtwo asked.

"No. We all heard that, along with everything else." Deoxys, who was now sitting next to him, replied. Everyone else nodded.

"Hey, don't you guys think that was suspicious? I mean, Giratina and Arceus were the only ones who left…" Uxie pointed out. "Mesprit, did you sense anything from those two?"

"Well, there was a wave of nervousness from them both, but I thought it was due to the announcement. It didn't disappear even after they left, though."

The gathered Legendaries shot each other glances.

"Want to go spy on them?"

"Well, Arceus did say that today's our final day off, so we might as well put it to good use." Dialga said.

"Besides, she also said that the world could hold itself together for a day without us, so there's nothing to worry about." Palkia added.

"I say we do it." Deoxys simply added.

After a moment of consideration, everyone else nodded.

"So, how do we find them anyway?" Uxie asked.

"I don't know. Aren't you supposed to be the Being of Knowledge, Uxie?" Dialga asked.

"I know next-to-nothing about this love stuff." He shrugged, ignoring the looks the others gave him. "Mesprit's the expert at that."

Everyone's gazes immediately shifted to the Being of Emotion.

"Well?"

"Um, if you ask me, it's probably a first date." She replied.

"Ok, assuming you're correct, then where do you think they'll be?" Mewtwo spoke.

"There's only one place we Legendaries frequent so often that they'll think that it's the most unlikely place that they'll be."

"That is?"

"You, Palkia, Dialga and Deoxys have been there recently."

* * *

"I don't see the logic behind this." Mewtwo muttered.

"Trust me. They'll be here." Mesprit replied.

"They'd better be, Mesprit. I sincerely hope for your sake that they are." Registeel said, barely concealing her irritation and anger.

Every single Legendary, from Kanto to Sinnoh and from Johto to Hoenn, were in their human forms and gathered outside the Lilycove Mall. They looked as though they were having a gang-meeting of sorts, and passing humans gave them weird looks which they all ignored.

"Any suggestions on how we should find them?" Palkia asked.

"Split up into your respective trios or duos?"

"The world's coming to an end, Mew." The pink cat-like Legendary's clone muttered.

"Why?"

"You said something that made sense for once."

"Thank yo- HEY!" He shouted. Everyone laughed, drawing even more weird looks.

"Alright. Let's get to work. Whoever finds them, message the rest via your cellphones." Mesprit said. The group nodded and entered the mall, dispersing into their respective groups and heading in different directions.

* * *

"You're pushing your luck. I agreed to wear the skirt, and I am even wearing jewelry. But I will not wear lipstick! And we're supposed to be on the lookout for them!" Azelf screamed at her two counterparts, the slightly-tomboyish Being of Willpower seething with rage. Uxie and Mesprit simply laughed.

"Relax, Az! There's no rush! Besides, we rarely get a chance to go shopping anyway!" Mesprit tossed a cylindrical object to Azelf. "I think this color suits you."

Azelf made a face, before replacing the lipstick container back on its shelf.

"You're really stubborn, you know." Uxie commented.

"I'm the freaking Boss-Of-_Willpower_, Ux!" She hissed, careful not to say who she really was out loud.

Before Uxie could reply, Azelf's eyes spotted two unmistakable figures at the shop across from the one where the Lake Trio was. She pointed frantically towards them.

"What? Spotted a lipstick color that you like?"

Azelf smacked Uxie in frustration. "Not that, you idiot! There!"

Mesprit raised an eyebrow at the scene, but turned to look anyway. "Yup, there's no doubt that we've found them." She turned to Uxie. "Contact the others."

"Halfway through the text message already, Mes." The Being of Knowledge's fingers tapped the keys of his cellphone, typing a text message that he sent to the others once it reached completion.

"Alright. Let's follow them." The Being of Emotion said, even as the three of them left the store and tried to blend in with the crowd as they headed towards their target.

"You know, I think that lipstick would have suited you well, Az. But 'Az' suits you way better than any lipstick."

_Smack._

"Ow!"

"Sorry, you're not my type." Azelf curtly told Uxie.

"Really smooth talking, Ux." Mesprit remarked.

* * *

"Hey." Groudon said even as he tapped Celebi on the shoulder. She, as well as Jirachi and Mew, who were beside her, turned around. "You got the message?"

The green-haired girl nodded, spotting Rayquaza and Kyogre behind the Continent Pokemon. "You guys too?"

"Yeah." Rayquaza said. "I think everyone got the message."

"You got that right, I think." Registeel said as she and her trio members walked up to them. "And I was hoping Arc wasn't here, so that I would have an excuse to pummel Mesprit into the ground."

"Two words. Anger management." Rayquaza remarked, even as the nine Legendaries in human guise began heading for the location that was written in the text message that they each received.

"Look over there." Mesprit said, spotting the nine of them as they approached her. "That's where they are."

The newcomers turned their heads in the direction that she indicated, only to spot their leader and the Legendary of Dimensions talking to each other in their human forms.

"Yeah, so Arc and Gira are talking over there. Big deal." Celebi said.

"No. What they're talking about what we're interested in." Mesprit replied. "Anyone has any ideas on how we can politely pry into their conversation?"

"I've got one. But I'll need Groudon and Kyogre's help on this." Rayquaza said. His two trio members shrugged, indicating that they were willing to help the Sky High Pokemon with his plan, even though they didn't know what it was.

Mesprit nodded.

"Alright. You two, head over there. My guess is that they'll go there next. Pretend to be using your cellphones as I'll send you instructions via text messages." Rayquaza pointed to a spot between the shop that the goddess and the ruler of the Underworld were at and the next one.

"I hope you have a good plan, Ray." Groudon said, before following his counterpart to their assigned position.

"Trust me. You're going to love it."

* * *

"Right. So I'll get my men to call yours and if they don't, get your men to call mine." Groudon pretended to speak into his cellphone as he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for the ozone-loving emerald dragon's instructions.

"Cut that out, Grou. You sound like a bloody mafia leader or something." Kyogre hissed under her breath. She had her back to the wall and was pretending to tap the keys of her own cellphone as though she was sending a text message.

"Well, then what do you expect me to do?" Groudon pretended to end the call.

"I don't know. Perhaps go order some food or something?" She hissed back. Groudon flipped his phone open again.

"Hello? I would like to order-" Groudon's sentence was cut off as Kyogre jabbed him in his side.

"What?! You were the one who told me to do that!"

"It was a freaking suggestion, for the sake of the one that we're supposed to be spying on!" Kyogre hissed at him in frustration. Groudon opened his mouth to reply, but his verbal comeback was cut off by the sound of his cellphone's message alert tone. Kyogre was looking at hers, her own golden eyes widening as she scanned the message from Rayquaza.

"Is this for real?" She asked as she showed Groudon the message.

"He wants us to do as it says. And I don't think he's kidding around." Her counterpart replied, as he turned his cellphone to face her, an identical message across its screen.

"I personally don't mind." He said slowly, as though the words would spell his most terrible and unfortunate demise.

Kyogre slowly nodded.

* * *

"What do you think the others are doing now?" Giratina asked his counterpart as they exited the shop.

"Hopefully, they're not up to anything crazy or world-threatening." Arceus replied, even as they passed by a couple that was kissing in public. She stopped, before looking at them again.

"Those two looked familiar." She muttered, before shrugging and catching up to Giratina.

"Rayquaza. I hate you." Both Groudon and Kyogre snapped, not even bothering to hide their anger.

"Cool down. I know you two wanted to do that for a long time. Anyway, did you hear anything?"

"No, and no." Groudon said, even as he angrily deleted the text message that said 'Make out with her. You know you want to.'. He snapped his phone shut, before glaring at Rayquaza.

"Next time, let's use Mewtwo's inventions. I'm sure he'll have one that'll be useful and appropriate in this situation." Kyogre hissed.

"I think I have one that'll be pretty effective." The man-made Pokemon said. He slipped his backpack off his shoulders, before beginning to rummage through its contents. The others looked at him as he pulled out device after weird device, before either sighing or shaking his head and tossing it back in.

"Found it!" He said, taking out the device in question. The others stared at it, as though doubting whether such a simple-looking device could get the job done.

"Roses are red, violets are blue." Mewtwo commented, pinning the rose flower to his shirt.

* * *

"Did the couple earlier seem familiar to you?" Arceus asked her counterpart as they walked.

"No, not really. But I don't really like public displays of affection." Giratina replied.

"Then why are you holding my hand?"

"That's not a PDA."

"Oh."

Giratina couldn't help but chuckle.

"Something amuses you?"

"Nah, it's nothing much. It's just that you're so serious even at a time like this."

Arceus raised an eyebrow. "And is there anything wrong with being serious?"

"No, there's nothing wrong with being serious. That's who you are, and I love you that way." The goddess felt her cheeks heat up at that last sentence. "But still, learn to lighten up a bit. It really helps with dealing with the stress of ordering us around."

"Sure. I turn into another you, and we can kiss the world goodbye."

"See? You're developing a sense of humor already!"

"Ha. Ha." Arceus remarked. Since her attention was focused on her date, Arceus wasn't paying any attention to the crowd and as such walked straight into a man with a backpack and cap. Pieces of a machine fell to the ground.

"Sorry! I broke your hidden camera!" Arceus said, stooping down to pick up the broken pieces of the device.

"Wait. Hidden camera?" The goddess glanced around, but the figure she had bumped into was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"That was close." Mesprit remarked even as Mewtwo panted, his hands on his knees.

"I didn't know she'd bump into me…" He muttered. "What a waste of a perfectly good and working device…"

"Hey, don't be so sad." Deoxys said. "You did well out there. And besides, you can always build another one."

"Alright, you two. We don't need another pair of lovebirds. Now then, let's get moving." Mesprit said.

"You mean those two are together?" Uxie asked.

"You mean there's something the Boss of Knowledge doesn't know?" The Being of Emotions asked, careful not to say the real name.

"Of course!" Uxie replied. He turned around and paused for dramatic effect.

"Knowledge is never-ending, you know! It's- Hey, where'd everyone go?"

* * *

"Mesprit, I think you're getting too obsessed with this. We've been following them around for three freaking hours! And besides, haven't you heard of 'invasion of privacy'?" Azelf said.

"I know, and no." The Being of Emotions replied. "I have to be sure that the serious Arceus and the carefree Giratina are dating."

Everyone sighed. Mesprit's stubborn streak could outlast Azelf's on certain occasions.

"Alright, so now what?"

"We need to get in closer so we can pry into their conversation." Mesprit said.

"Actually, there won't be a need." Azelf remarked.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll find out in three, two, one…" The Being of Willpower counted down three seconds, before bracing herself mentally.

"SPRIT! WHY THE HECK ARE YOU FOLLOWING US?! AND THAT APPLIES TO ALL OF YOU AS WELL!" Arceus screamed, attracting the attention of many people.

"Personal problems. Ignore the yelling." Palkia called to the crowds.

"Just exactly where did you learn how to investigate this kind of problems, Sprit? High school or something?" Uxie asked. Mesprit smiled sheepishly.

"Elementary."

"I can't believe it." The Being of Knowledge muttered, before his words were drowned out by the loud, annoyed screams of a very irriated Alpha Pokemon in human form.

* * *


	23. Finale: Circle of Life

_Alright, here it is, the final chapter. I wish to thank all those who have reviewed this story thus far, and I hope everyone has enjoyed I as much as I have enjoyed writing it._

**Dislclaimer: For the final time, I say this: I do not own Pokemon. Nor do I own the song 'Circle of Life'.**

* * *

Finale: **Circle of Life**

"So, today's the day when everything's going back to normal?"

"More or less, Dialga." Dialga's boyfriend remarked. "Apparently, the reconstruction work on your half of the Pillar's done as well."

"Is that so?" The Temporal Legendary said. "It's a good thing we live right next to each other."

"Yeah. That way, we can visit each other easily." Palkia remarked. "You wanna check out the improvements?"

"I think I should." Dialga said. She gave her boyfriend a quick kiss on the cheek. "Well, see you later."

"Love you."

"I love you too." The Legendary of Time replied, before leaving Palkia's room.

Five minutes later, however, she flung the door back open and stormed back in.

"Uh, what's wrong?" Dialga's counterpart asked, trying not to be intimidated by her glare.

"Take a look at this." Before he could reply, Dialga dragged her counterpart out of his room, before signaling with her head to her half of the Spear Pillar.

"It looks exactly the same as before." Palkia remarked.

"That's because it _is _the same as before! Not one freaking thing has changed!" She yelled. Palkia winced, knowing how the Legendary of Time hated wasting time.

"Arceus is going to pay for wasting my time!" Dialga snarled. "Palkia, open a rift to the Hall. Right. Now."

Dialga's tone made it clear to her counterpart that she was not in the mood for arguing. As such, the only thing he could do was to comply with her 'request'. Sighing, he slashed at the air in front of him, forming a rift to the Hall of Origin.

"Thank you." Palkia's counterpart said, before stepping through it. The Legendary of Space contemplated closing the rift there and then, but decided against it.

"Might as well try to minimize the damage." He muttered to himself, before stepping through the rift himself, before it vanished into thin air.

* * *

"ARCEUS! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Dialga screamed even as she stomped through the Hall of Origin, searching for her creator.

"In the main hall." Arceus' voice called. "If you have a complain about your new home-"

"YOU BET I DO!"

"-we'll talk later. Right now, I'm trying to deal with something." Dialga flung the door to the main hall open angrily, just as the Alpha Pokemon completed her sentence.

"You'd better have a very good explanation." The Temporal Legendary hissed.

"That depends on what you define as 'good'. But right now, I need your assistance on a certain matter." Dialga growled, but kept her anger in check.

"What is it?"

"Take a look at this. You too, Palkia." Arceus said, noticing Dialga's counterpart behind her. The two residents of the Spear Pillar shot each other glances, before turning their attention to what Arceus indicated.

"What happened to the world? Armageddon?" Palkia asked, even as he struggled to deal with the scope of the 'changes' the world had underwent.

"Nope, just another of Groudon and Kyogre's fights." Arceus sighed. "Want a complete damage report?"

"Not really, but you'll tell us anyway." Dialga said.

"True. Well, they've torn Johto in half, Sinnoh and Kanto have been merged into one, the Sevii Islands have been sunk and half of Hoenn is now the new Pokelantis." Arceus sighed. "Any ideas on how to fix the damage?"

Before either Legendary could reply, the door to the Hall was thrown open once again.

"ARCEUS! WHY THE HELL WAS MY CAVE FLOODED WITH WATER?!" Registeel screamed. "DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HATE WATER? WELL, I HATE IT AS MUCH AS I HATE RUST!"

Behind her, Mewtwo crossed his arms in frustration. "Do you know how many of my inventions were non-waterproof? Countless weeks of efforts, now all washed down the drain!"

The Alpha Pokemon sighed. "In a minute. We're trying to solve the problem here."

"Just have Dialga revert everything to the time before the fight. End of story. " Registeel hissed in anger. "Otherwise, there's a Hammer Arm with your name on it waiting."

"Dialga?" Arceus asked.

"I think I can do that." Dialga closed her eyes, concentrating. "There's a lot of stuff that needs rectifying... Hey, what's a Charmander doing underwater?!"

"Scuba-diving." Arceus said sarcastically. "Can you fix all the damage?"

"I'll try." The Legendary of Time replied.

* * *

"It's done." The Legendary of Time said breathlessly. "Does this mean that Groudon and Kyogre have used up their one chance to create land or sea per year?"

"Unfortunately, it does. I have to ensure that they don't abuse their powers, and no exceptions are allowed." Arceus said.

"So, does that mean that Deoxys will still be living with me?" The Genetic Pokemon asked, a little too quickly.

"Technically, yes. But it's her choice." The Alpha Pokemon replied.

"Why? Can't bear to see her leave you?" Registeel remarked.

"You're a robot. You wouldn't understand." The man-made Legendary snapped.

"I may be a robot, but I have emotions." The Steel-type Regi replied calmly, even though she was clenching her right hand behind her back.

"Alright, you two. Let's try to keep each other alive, so that Dialga won't have to reverse time once again." Palkia said, before Mewtwo could snap back at Registeel.

"Speaking of Dialga, how are you two getting along?" Registeel's attention turned to the Legendary of Space.

"Uh, just fine?"

"Come on, now! Don't you know that Arceus made up the whole 'security issues' crap so that you two could get closer to one another?" Mewtwo said. The Temporal Legendary shot the Alpha Pokemon a glare that had 'Die' written all over it.

"Arceus."

"Yes?"

"How far back in time would you like me to send you? One decade, or one millennium?" Dialga snarled, as she charged up a Roar of Time.

"Some things never change." Palkia, Mewtwo and Registeel remarked. The Genetic Pokemon sighed before snapping his fingers, teleporting away from the Hall of Origin.

"I'm going to blast you into the last century, Arceus!" Dialga roared.

* * *

"Hey, Deoxys?"

The DNA Pokemon turned towards the Legendary calling her name. "What?"

"Um, well, you know, today's the day that Groudon and Kyogre were supposed to rebuild Birth Island? Well, they wasted their chance to recreate land or sea in a fight."

Deoxys crossed her hands across her chest. "Is that so? Well, there's always next year."

"Ye- What?!" The owner of the Cerulean Cave shouted. "Aren't you the least bit enraged?"

"Nope, not at all."

"Why? I don't understand!"

"Leave the emotions stuff to Mesprit." Deoxys said. "If you told me that about a month ago, I'd probably want to strangle them both. But now, I don't mind at all."

Mewtwo looked puzzled. "I still don't understand you, Deoxys."

"Well, you're going to have plenty of time to get to know me better."

The Genetic Pokemon stared for a moment. "Does that mean you'll be staying with me again?"

If Deoxys had a mouth, she would have smiled.

* * *

Arceus dived into the nearest room she saw whose door was open, even as the blue beam of Dialga's Roar of Time whizzed by.

"Hey, Arc! You came to send me off?" Giratina asked.

"Not right now! And who are they?" The Alpha Pokemon said, noticing the Grovyle, Combusken and Alakazam in the room.

"Oh, just some inter-dimensional friends I asked to help me with the moving."

"ARCEUS! GET OUT HERE!" A very angry Dialga screamed from the other side of the door.

"You need a hand with Dialga? We've dealt with her before." The Combusken poked her head from above a stack of video disks.

"On two occasions." The Groyvle added proudly. The Psychic Pokemon said nothing, but continued to eat the rice from a bowl using his right spoon, whilst gesturing with his left as video disks and albums floated by.

"Uh, no, thanks." Arceus replied. She peered out of the door, before ducking back as another Roar of Time passed through the spot where her head had been.

"I CAN GO ON FOREVER, ARCEUS!" Dialga roared as she began charging up another blast of her signature attack.

"Dialga, calm down!" Palkia tried to diffuse the situation.

"Want me to knock her out?" A bored-looking Registeel flexed her right hand.

"Not helping!"

"You know, there's always room for you at Turnback Cave…" Giratina said.

"No, thank you." Arceus said, trying to figure out how to calm Dialga down.

"Just tell her you're sorry." The Alakazam spoke. "It works with these two every time."

"Hey, we don't argue all the time! Right, Ignis?" The Grovyle called to his partner.

"Yeah. At least, I don't think we do…" The Combusken replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, we do argue every now and then, and I think we're arguing again right now, Calix."

"That's not true! We're just talking! Right, Sacerdo?"

"Leave me out of this argument." The Alakazam continued to move disks while shoving spoonfuls of rice into his mouth.

Arceus shrugged. _It's worth a shot_. She waited for Dialga to fire her next Roar of Time, before opening the door.

"Sorry!"

"SORRY DOESN'T CUT IT, ARCEUS! YOU'LL PAY FOR WASTING MY TIME!"

The goddess glanced back at Giratina, who shrugged. "It was worth a shot."

* * *

And, last of all…

"You bring me… a _Ditto_?!" Giovanni roared. The trio of Team Rocket members, two humans and a talking Meowth, winced.

"But…" The red-haired girl started to speak.

"No buts! You have failed me over and over! Not one successful task at all! I wonder why I still keep you three employed at all!"

"Um, because we're unique?"

"Of course you are, Meowth. There's no Meowth other than you who would lose to a mouse!" The leader of Team Rocket shouted. He slammed his fist onto the table, before taking a deep breath to calm himself down.

"It looks like I have no choice. Persian, Thunderbolt." The Claussy Cat Pokemon leapt onto the floor from its master's lap, before unleashing a torrent of electrical energy onto the three unfortunate 'employees', sending them flying through the roof.

"Hey, isn't the right to blast us off reserved for da twerp's Pikachu?"

The blue-haired man sneezed. "I think I'm coming down with the flu…"

"Well, at least one thing remains true…"

"We're blasting off again!"

"WOB-BUFFET!"

"Get back in your ball."

* * *


End file.
